Pardon My Past
by sincerelyalh
Summary: He's a football player, she's the new girl with secrets. What happens when they unravel? What happens when she learns to trust again? What happens when her past turns up for fixing? Will she stay or will she leave and if she does, will she come back?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back and I got this idea today in family life class, I just wanted to see how it would do on here and if everyone likes it, I'll continue.**

**Alice/Jasper**

**I own none of the characters except maybe some later.**

**Okay, go read!**

* * *

**Jasper**

It was a cold day in Forks, again, nothing new but something very old. I sat in his room playing his guitar and looking out my glass doors that led to my porch while I waited to hear my mom go downstairs and my dad to leave work. I didn't want to deal with him, at least not in the morning.

"Come in." I said when someone knocked on my door. It was my sister, Rosalie.

"Good morning." She smiled walking in.

I smiled at her and continued with my guitar playing. Rosalie made herself comfortable, stretching her legs out and closed her eyes listening carefully to each string played. When I was done she opened her eyes and stared at me.

"You need to do that professionally." She said for one of the millionth times.

"I've been told." I smirked at her. "But you know dad, 'musicians get nowhere in life you need football to get somewhere.'" I said mimicking in the exact tone our father uses.

Of course I loved football but not as much as I loved music and the army. It was one of those cases where my dad wants me to do as good as he was or even better than he did. Even _my_ very best wasn't what _he _wantedand it made everything more stressful. I got away with my guitar or reading about what I one day soon hoped to do.

Rosalie chuckled softly and threw her legs off the bed then walking into my closet.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked nervously knowing how his sister gets whenever she goes into his closet, that usually means he did something wrong with the outfit he picked out.

"What I normally do, it's the first day of school. You can't dress like that."

"Yeah I can." I got up and walked over to where she was standing.

She turned around and looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "Let me rephrase that, I won't let you dress like that. Not today at least."

I rolled his eyes and let her do her "_magic_" as she once called it. I ended up wearing the same jeans that I first picked out and the white polo that was a little too snug for my own liking but I thought it looked good and Rosalie wasn't going to like it if I changed now.

"Well we should probably head over to Edward's or Bella's."

"They said they were going to meet us at school, so we don't have to drive over there today." She sighed, "I swear she's going to end up pregnant or something with how much time they spend together."

"And you aren't with Emmett?" I chuckled and she glared at me but laughed.

"We'll see you later mom." Rosalie called before walking out of the door.

I stopped in the kitchen to get an apple first. "See you later mom." I kissed her forehead and walked out.

"Bye honey." She called back.

It took them five minutes to get to the long, two story building they called school. Rosalie parked where she normally did.

"I'll see you in a bit." She called before running off with her boyfriend, Emmett. I waved to Emmett before walking to my locker.

Emmett was the quarterback for the football team and my favorite out of all her boyfriends. He was almost perfect for her, I got good vibes from him and I felt like he loved her unlike the losers who only wanted her for what she had physically.

"Jasper!" I heard Edward call me. I turned around to see him running up to me and his girlfriend, Bella walking with another girl.

"See you later Angela." She said when she was close to us. "Hey Jazz."

"Hey Bella." I said smiling. "Where's Angela off to?"

Angela always stood with us unless there was something going on in the office.

"Apparently there's going to be new kids today."

I wonder who would want to come here and why. No one ever came here unless they were trying to get away from something or they specifically had to.

"Jazzy poo!" I heard the most annoying voice squeal.

"Maria." I said softly.

"Hi baby." She said standing on the tips of my toes to kiss my cheek.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" I said in her ear, trying not to breathe in the smell of too much perfume.

"Don't be like that." She said in her whiny voice.

"You heard what I said, we're either going to be friends or we're going to not talk at all. Cut the baby and pet names." I said through my teeth.

"One day you'll want me back." She said before stomping off.

"Slut." Bella mumbled as Edward and I stared at her. It was funny but so out of order whenever Bella got nasty about other girls but in Maria's case, it was all the time.

Maria was my girlfriend last year until she screwed me over. She slept around whenever she went to parties or just could. When I found out, or when Rosalie found she almost went crazy and it took half the football team to block every entrance for her to not get to Maria because one of the guys she slept with was Rose's boyfriend.

"You think that's her? I think that's her." Bella said with enthusiasm almost jumping out of her clothes which I'm sure Edward would have no problem with.

In the distance I could see Angela walking with a girl I'd never seen before, it had to be the new girl Bella was talking about earlier.

I only saw her hair first; it was blowing in whatever wind I was imagining. It hung past her shoulders and was naturally curly and brunette. She looked tall but I could tell it was just the black stilettos she was wearing with her black skinny jeans and lilac long sleeve shirt that had the shoulders cut out. Her wrist was filled with bracelets and different colored bangles.

Before I knew it, she was standing right in front of me along side of Angela.

"Hey guys, this is Alice and Alice this is Bella, Edward and Jasper."

Edward nodded and Bella waved, naturally. I still just stared at her even when the bell rang.

"What do you have first?" Bella asked Alice, such a pretty name.

Alice looked at her schedule, "Calculus." She was smart too.

"I have it too." Bella squealed. "Want me to show you the way?"

"Actually, I'd rather learn the schedule on my own but thanks." She said with a smile and walked away.

We all just stared as she walked away, confused and in wonder.

"What do you think her problem is?" Edward asked.

I shrugged as did Bella, she was still in shock. I don't think anyone has ever rejected her like that before.

As I watched Alice walk away I couldn't help but wonder about her. She was like a puzzle, and I wanted to piece everything about her together…

* * *

**Okay, so obviously Bella is the bubbly happy one and Alice, isn't so much but that's how I want it to be. In this story, Alice has long hair NOT short hair, it may be cut later on depends on how I feel.**

**Oh, and should I switch Point of Views between Jasper and Alice, I probably won't but I want to know your take on it!  
**

**Any more questions, comments or concerns? Let me know, private message or press that button that says review :D**

**PLEASE! Yes, I am begging.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who reviewed and those who read/subscribed.**

**I own nothing.  
**

* * *

**Alice**

I walked through the crowds of people in the school hallway then through the loud, screaming of people in the parking lot to get to my car. Once inside I turned the heat all the way up and blasted my music.

Today had been better than I first imagined it to be. I had no reason to be nervous and no reason to want to go crawl in a hole, just yet. The people here were nice, a little clingy and hyper active. Like this one girl, Bella. I wonder what made her think I was some normal girl who was going to trust her to walk me to class. She could have been like an, I don't know _'a new girl hater'_ I guess you can call it, one of those chicks who tries to beat up the new girls. But Jasper and Edward, they were cute.

I laughed at myself thoughts and back out. In my mirror I could see people staring at me and I immediately felt uncomfortable. I didn't look in my mirror again until I was out of the parking lot and far away from that school.

I needed to go to the store and pick up a few things first so that's where I went. The pharmacy store was huge and a variety to pick from. I grabbed what was needed for me and walked to another aisle. I picked up diapers, baby cream and formula then threw them in the basket.

"Edward, stop!" I heard a familiar voice say.

I pulled my jacket over my things and continued to walk forward. It was who I thought it would be, Bella and Edward being all _lovey dovey_ in the store.

"Alice? Is that you?" Bella said walking towards me. I looked down to make sure all the right things were covered then pushed the basket towards her.

"Hi Bella." I smiled.

She nodded happily knowing that I remember who she was. Behind her were two other people I haven't met but saw today in hallways and Edward but not Jasper.

"There are some more people here that you should meet, Rosalie and Emmett." She said pointing to the blond Barbie standing next to the muscular guy who looked like he was in his starting stage of steroids. "This is Alice."

"Hi." I said flicking my wrist.

Emmett nodded and Rosalie smiled.

"I like your shirt, Bella said you have a good taste in style. You come shopping with us one day." Rosalie said.

I nodded, I didn't want to reject any one else for the day so I left them with a simple, "Sure."

"Great! I can't wait!" Bella said clasping her hands together.

"Yeah, I should really get going." I said before pushing the basket out of their way.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Bella said before waving.

I waited until they were gone to rush all my things up for the cashier to scan. I handed my money to him and when he took too long to count the cash back I tapped my foot.

"Impatient are we?" He said smiling under his nose.

"I just have to be somewhere." I looked around until I spotted the four figures.

"Somewhere you don't want them to know about?" He said handing me the bags.

"Look, I don't know who you are and I don't want to know so if you could hurry up with my shit that would be great." I said smiling.

"Feisty." He chuckled. "The name's Jacob by the way."

"I don't care." I sighed walking away quickly.

I was late now thanks to _Jacob, _who the hell did he think he was trying to get in my shit like that? Oh well, hopefully I never have to deal with him again.

Throwing everything in my car I drove home. I didn't want to get a ticket but I didn't feel like hearing my sister's mouth about how late I am because that would just start another fight.

I walked quickly up to the apartment and opened the door. I could hear the shower on and the faint whining of a baby from the back.

"I'm coming Lainey." I called before walking into the kitchen and putting everything away.

"Al, is that you?" I heard Cynthia call.

"Yeah." I answered, _who else could it be?_

"I'm about to be late and it's only my second day of work."

"Then hurry up and get dressed, I'll give you money so you can get food at the cafeteria." I said back.

I heard her sigh. She hated when I gave her money, she was the older sister it should be the other way around in her mind but it wasn't.

She came out in another five minutes the same time the water was done boiling but this time with the crying baby.

"I hate you." She said sighed.

"Why?" I said putting the formula into the bottle with the water and shaking it up.

"Because, you're seventeen and you have a four month old child, you go to school and still make good grades at least better than I did without a kid and with all the shit you go through, you're amazing."

I turned around and gave the bottle to her to feed him.

"I'm almost eighteen, I don't have a job, I get money from the baby's daddy who lives over three thousand miles away and is the reason all this shit is happening. No reason to hate me."

"Well then I love you for it, you deal with it so well." I held my arms out for me to take him from her. She kissed my cheek. Before stepping all the way out she yelled, "I'll be home at two."

I stared down at the baby girl I was feeding. Her eyes lids were drooping and I could see that she was almost food. Before laying her down I patted her back so she could burp then changed her clothes. It was almost three and definitely her naptime which gave me time to do my homework.

"Sleep tight Lainey." I said and closed the door softly.

I finished my homework in an hour and turned on the TV. I fixed dinner for myself and another bottle just in case she did wake up. I didn't know it but soon I was dreaming again…

* * *

**So there's Alice's POV and it will be switching back to Jasper next...  
**

**Sorry if you don't like the name or the idea of the baby but it goes with the story and plot I plan to keep writing.**

**With that being said, please review! It would make me happy :D**

**Love, me.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading and reviewing if you did, and also subscribing (:**

**I own nothing!  
**

* * *

**Jasper**

It was Friday; the first week of school was done. It was interesting; we got new freshman every year but not a new senior and this week we did.

Everyone has been trying to get to know Alice hoping that she would tell them why she moved here but her answer was always no when someone offered her something like when Bella asked to walk her to class. She was never in the senior lunches and never spoke in class unless she was asked to.

Today was the first football game. We were all excited; it was almost like it was for fun because the team we were playing never won anything. My dad was going and I wasn't too excited because I knew he would be watching me and would tell me everything that I did wrong when I was on the field afterwards. Rosalie was only going for Emmett and mom had to work tonight, as always.

Last period was art class and we were in the middle of drawing our favorite instrument over and over when someone knocked on the door. I didn't look up like every other nosy kid; anyone who came back here was only delivering a message.

"Can I help you?" My art teacher asked.

"Yeah," she spoke softly and I looked up to see her angelic face in the door way. "They said they changed my schedule and I was in art now instead of study hall."

"Doodling in the library I'm guessing." He laughed and she nodded. "Okay, well take a seat in the back next to Mr. Hale." She looked straight at me and I stiffened. "Jasper, raise your hand." I looked back down and raised it slowly.

Before I knew it the chair next to me was being moved and making a loud screeching noise against the tile floor. The scent of berries filled my nose; she was sitting next to me.

I continued sketching lines on my paper and looking down.

"You play?" She asked looking at the way my hands were moving.

I nodded, "You?"

She let out a small giggle, "I couldn't even if I tried."

I smiled and finally looked up at her. I never noticed her eyes before, they were between blue and grey, in the light they shined and the way she did her eyeliner made them pop. She had on blue jeans and UGG boots. Her shirt was cut again and it said _'I LOVE NY'._

"Have you ever been?" I asked gesturing to her shirt.

She shook her head, "I wish my sister has though that's why I have this."

"I've always wanted to go too."

She just nodded and pulled out a sketch book from her bag. I could only see a little bit but what I did see she was really good. She belonged in an art school not an advanced high school elective.

"Wow…" I breathed and she looked up at me with a grin.

"Yeah, this is usually what I do in my free time." She sighed. "Whenever I have any."

I didn't think I was meant to hear that so I didn't answer back. The rest of class we were silent. I couldn't help my eyes when the drifted to what she was working on. I t looked like a person because she had outlined the face and eyes.

"Are you going to stay here forever?" She said standing up. "The bell just rang."

"Oh, uh, thanks."

She nodded and walked out of the door. I got up and turned in my drawing of the guitar.

"I hear she's trouble Mr. Hale." My teacher said.

"Do you believe everything you hear?" I said not waiting for his answer and walking out after Alice but she was already gone. Her car wasn't in the parking lot when I walked out there either.

"Who were you breaking your back to look for?" Emmett asked.

"Alice." I said casually. No one said anything and when they didn't I looked back up to them staring at me. "What?"

"Are you trying to get with her?" Rosalie asked crossing her arms.

"No, I don't even know her enough to want to."

"Yeah, okay." She said and I shook my head at her.

"And if I was, it wouldn't be any of your business."

"Wouldn't you want me to hook ya'll up? Bella and I are going to the mall with her."

"Since when?"

"Since we saw her at the store Monday," Bella said. "Rosalie asked and she said yes."

"You saw her at the store?"

All four of them nodded. Why wasn't I let known about this? I wasn't I there with them?

"I think she was just trying to be nice." Emmett said. "You know since she already said no to Bella."

Both girls thought for a minute but decided that she really did want to hang out with them, denial…

* * * * *

We won the game, 36-19 they put up a good fight but the way Edward was catching, Emmett was throwing and I was running helped a lot. I thought I'd never say it but even Mike Newton was helpful tonight, coach should put him on the field more often.

"Son, I need to talk to you." I heard my dad call.

"Dad, I have to leave some friends are expecting me."

"You'd choose to hang out with your friends than talk to you father for as long as two minutes."

I hated when he pulled that card, it wasn't fair towards me because I couldn't walk away from it, and I would feel too bad even if he did it every day.

I sat my bags down on the ground and walked with him farther away from the people surrounding us.

"That last run was a good one but it could have been better." He said still walking and I stopped. "You let your guard down a lot but you got it back up, you have to toughen it out a little more and stayed focused on playing and not winning and--"

"Is this what you needed to talk to me about?" I said interrupting him.

"Yeah, didn't you know that?"

I shrugged.

"You did a good job son, but it wasn't your best."

"Yeah thanks." I said annoyed. I'd had enough and I wanted to hear no more of his stupid critiques for me, so I walked away. I'm sure he would ground me later on for it but I didn't care anymore.

"Hurry up Jazz!" Rosalie yelled from Emmett's jeep.

I started to run picking up my bag on the way and jumped in.

"Are you okay?" She asked probably seeing what had just happened.

I just nodded and stared out of the window while we drove off…

* * *

**So will Jasper and his dad's relationship continue to fall? Review and you'll find out.**

**Alice chapter is next (:**

**It won't be up until later because I have a competition, wish me luck!**

**bye!**

**love, me.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading and reviewing (: it makes me feeeeel good!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Alice**

My first week as the _new girl_ at Forks was better than I expected it.

By Friday, no one really bothered me anymore. There were still some people who tried to get me to spill everything to them, like Bella and Rosalie but I still wouldn't. However, Jasper was someone who I tended to talk a lot to in art class. He was funny and knew how to keep up conversations though I didn't think he thought that about himself.

By the second week, I knew who the bitches were that I should stay away from completely. Some chick named Maria and her clan. Apparently they were the definition of screwing people over and I didn't want to deal with that because it was one of the reasons I was in the shit town in the first place.

Cynthia had made her shifts work around my school days. She would watch Lainey while I was at school in the day then work at night. I started looking for a job that I could do on the weekends to help with the payment because the bar pay for her wasn't anything high and I had a feeling that the child support checks would stop coming soon. There was no way he was going to keep the job that the court ordered him to get.

The weekend went by fast and I was soon walking through the school parking lot and heading to the clinic. I had to give them a note from a doctor stating that it was okay that I take medication during school. I expected the looks and gasps from whoever was reading the note so I was able to ignore it.

School was going slow and I wanted nothing more than to see Lainey. It was times like these when I needed to be with her. That was the only hard part about school now. I would touch my right shoulder every now and then where her name was tattooed and I felt the anxiety go away.

"Alice, are you okay?" Rosalie asked at lunch. I must have been daydreaming, again.

"Yeah, just daydreaming." I laughed it off.

Great, the day I actually do stay and sit with everyone at lunch I become the weird one who stares off into space about the daughter no one knows about.

"I'm going to head out early." I said getting up from the table.

"Okay." Bella sounded confused and had worry in her eyes but smiled anyways. I smiled back and walked out into the cold air. I wrapped my arms around me although it didn't help.

"Where you headed to young lady?" Someone said behind me making me jump.

I turned around to see the blond male and sighed. "Shit, Jasper you scared me."

"Sorry." He said smiling. "But really, where are you going to?"

"I think I'm going to skip." I said without thinking but it suddenly sounded like a good idea.

"Mind if I join?" he asked looking down, probably expecting me to say he couldn't come. But right now, I actually didn't want to be alone.

"Sure." I said smiling at his surprised expression.

We ended up going to my car and listening to music.

"I thought you said you didn't have a car." He said when I turned the radio on.

"It's my sisters'."

He nodded. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"Yeah I do."

"Older or younger?"

"Older."

"Mine too."

"I didn't know you had a sister."

He sighed, "Yeah, Rosalie is my older sister."

"I didn't know Rosalie was your sister." I laughed.

"Why is that funny?"

"It's not; I just don't know I missed that but now that I know, it's very clear. Are you twins?"

He nodded, "She's older by one minute. If only they pulled me out first." He laughed. "It gets to her head sometimes."

"I bet." I said leaning my seat back and staring at the ceiling.

"You know what's even better?" He said looking at me.

"Hmm?"

He reached up and pulled the cover back from the top window and we were staring at the small droplets of water coming from the sky. The clouds were moving over us and I felt relaxed…

Why was I doing this? I was opening up to someone. It was probably good but why? Why him, I barely knew anything about him and he knew absolutely nothing about me.

Then I thought, he reminded me of what I missed and wanted most. What and who I wanted this to be right with. He was just like the beginning of what started this…

"You should go." I said sitting up and making seat fall back into place.

"What why?" He said confused.

"Because I just remembered that I have to get out of school early anyways." I lied looking down. "And you shouldn't skip anyways."

"Neither should you." He said softly.

"Look, Jasper this was great but I really need to go."

He didn't protest any longer and got out the car. I waited until he was all the way to the steps to pull out of the parking lot.

Cynthia was going to kill me for coming home but I couldn't stay there and be around anyone now especially when I was thinking about what I just thought.

How could someone like Jasper remind me of someone like James?

* * *

**So it looks like Lainey isn't the only thing Alice is hiding from everyone. What could be so bad about James? Review and find out (:**

**Also, if you want a picture of what Lainey looks like then ask me and i'll send you the link.**

**Review review review, ask questions or if you have concerns ask them!**

**GO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if this took long.**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing/waiting (:**

**I own nothing!  
**

* * *

**Jasper**

I didn't know what to think about Alice anymore, she had to be one of the most confusing girls I had ever met. She was fine for two seconds then she all the sudden had to go and said I shouldn't skip when she was doing it herself. Maybe my teacher was right, she was bad news.

I was happy to finally go home after practice. Dad was working late which meant I wouldn't have to deal with him and the talk of sports. I helped mom make lasagna which put me in a better mood than before.

"So Jazz, where were you at lunch today?" Rosalie asked coming into my room.

"Library." I answered strumming my guitar.

I could see she didn't believe me but what was I supposed to tell her? I skipped with Alice, a girl I barely even knew. She would freak and it would probably cause problems for them.

"So, what do you think about Alice?" she said moments later.

"What do you mean?" I could tell this would be a long conversation.

"Like do you think those rumors about her are true."

"I didn't know there were any about her." I said leaning back against my headboard. "But I highly doubt they are anyway."

"You know she has a tattoo? It says Lainey. People say that she's lesbian and that's her girlfriend's name."

I couldn't help but to laugh. People are pathetic to make up lies about other people.

"And some people say the reason why she's so distant from everyone is because her girlfriend forbids her to talk to anyone."

"That can't be true." I said laughing without thinking.

"How would you know that? Did she tell you?"

"No, we were talking today."

"In art?"

"Uh yeah." I lied.

"Liar." She said smiling. "She went home early today."

"Who said she told me today?" I covered.

She didn't have an answer for that but I knew she wasn't done. "Whatever, I know there not true. I just made them up to see if you would really tell me about what happened during lunch."

"Nothing happened." I said. "But is it true that she has a tattoo?"

She nodded. "Yeah and it says Lainey."

I sighed still wondering.

The next day I looked for Alice because I didn't think she was going to look for me like she never did but this time I walked around every hall of the high school getting my daily warm up. My last stop was upstairs and if she wasn't there then she wasn't here at all but she was. She stood at her own locker putting in what it looked like was pictures.

"Hey." I said when I finally stood in front of her.

She looked surprised that I was standing there but still spoke, "Hi."

Her hair was tucked behind her ears showing what I had never seen before. She had five piercings going up her ear and one in her cartilage in each ear and they were all different colors.

"Where'd you go off to yesterday?"

"Home." She sighed then slammed her locker shut and began to walk away but I still caught up with her.

"Sounds cool, I was all alone in art."

"Look, Jasper. I know you want to be friends with me but I really can't and you really shouldn't want to be."

"And why is that?" I said challenging and making her stop.

"Because," She said turning around all the way. "I'm not good for you and you need to realize that right now."

I didn't know what to say or how to react until she was walking down the hallway.

"Jazz, what are you doing?" I heard Emmett's voice.

"About to go to class, what are you doing?" I mimicked.

"Going to have sex with your sister." He laughed and walked away.

"Wanker!" I called after him. Walking down stairs I was aware of people running around in chaos and security running but ignored it until I saw the oxygen mask and wheel chair.

"Hey Mike what's going on?" I asked as he walked past me.

"That new chick Alice just passed out." I ran in the same direction as everyone else to see the same scene they saw.

Alice's body was sprawled on the floor. If it wasn't for a slight movement on her chest then I would think she was dead.

"Everyone move!" One of the security guards said making way for the paramedics that just got here.

I watched as they put Alice onto the stretcher along with the oxygen mask and put her into the back of the ambulance…

* * *

**A little shorter than most but it's getting there.**

**Please review and let me know what you think (:**

**Suggestions are cool too, don't be afraid.**

**Love, me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry it took so long,**

**I own nothing!**

**

* * *

**

**Alice**

I woke up to the recognizing sounds of beeping machines and uncomfortable feeling of a bed. I was in the hospital and I didn't know why. I looked down at my arm to see and Iv there and I could feel the oxygen mask on my face.

"Fuck." I sighed leaning my head all the way back.

"Language." I turned to see Cynthia with bouncing Lainey on her lap. "Baby in the room, how are you feeling?"

I tried to shrug but it didn't really work so I spoke, "I'm not sure. What happened?"

"Apparently you passed out." She said getting up.

I tried to recall ever feeling dizzy or light headed but I didn't. I didn't remember much about this morning.

Lainey started reaching for me and Cynthia sat her down next to me. She didn't move around the cords but she played with my fingers and I smoothed her hair with my other hand.

"May I come in?" Someone from the door said.

Cynthia answered, "Of course Doctor Cullen."

It took me a while to realize the name. _Cullen_ as in Edward _Cullen_.

"Are you Edward's dad?" I asked.

"I am, nice to meet you." He said holding his hand out. I put mine out but it didn't go that far so he came to me instead.

He asked me questions and I answered them all as politely as I could. He ordered me to stay home for the next two days and not go back until next Monday. I agreed to it although I wasn't happy. It was only the third week of school and I was already missing days because of health issues…

* * * * *

My accident had happened a month and a half ago already and people were still talking about it. I would get glances and stares every once in a while. I could see the worried looks in everyone's eyes when I was around them, _I must have been the first one to pass out here too._ I thought in my head, at least I thought so.

"You were." Jasper said.

"What?" I said confused.

"You were the first one to actually pass out at this school and come back perfectly fine." He explained.

I just nodded. "That explains a lot then."

"Looks like we're partners." He said shoving the paper to me.

I read the words… _You will be working with the partner to your left._

He was definitely the person to my left.

"Looks like it." I said smiling.

This project was like a 'get to know each other' project. We had to ask about our favorite things and somehow put them into a collage.

"Okay you ask first." I said sitting down on the bench.

He thought for a second. "What's your favorite color?"

"Purple. Yours?"

"Red."

We each asked questions then wrote them down. We had a lot to work with just incase one of the favorites didn't work.

"One last question," he said before i walked back into the classroom. "What's your favorite name?'

I smiled. "Lainey."

"It's beautiful."

I nodded, "I know."

Outside in the parking lot everyone was crowded around someone who was yelling they had announcement. I ignored them and went straight to my car, it was probably Maria trying to get attention. All the cheering stopped and turned into gasps.

I could hear the clicking of heels coming towards me, Rosalie and Bella.

"Alice!" They both shouted.

"Hey." I said throwing my bags into my car. "What's up?"

"You need to get over there now." Bella said out of breath.

"Why?" I said confused.

"Because Maria has an announcement and it's something about you."

"So?" I said still confused.

"This could be bad Alice, you need to stop her."

I couldn't protest Rosalie grabbed me by my arm and was pulling me over there.

"Aw, look who it is." Maria said when she saw me. "Just who I was looking for."

I sent a glaring smile her way. "What are you and your bitchy ways up to."

She walked up closely and whispered in my hair, "About to ruin yours so I can get mine back."

"What are you talking about?" I said louder than she had.

"I know Jasper likes you and he shouldn't. He knows nothing about you but I do, a lot more than you think."

"Come on Maria, what's your announcement?" Nettie asked loudly and everyone cheered.

With a smile Maria turned around and jumped back on the table.

"Alice here isn't as innocent and badass she seems. She's actually a slut, a dirty slut."

"Like you're the one to talk." Bella shouted.

"Oh I am, because I didn't get pregnant from it." The crowd's cheers turned into gasps or silence. The grip Rosalie had on my arm loosened. "And that's not all." She said smiling evilly and all I could think was _no_. this could not be happening.

"Does everyone remember when our fellow new girl fainted almost two months ago?"

No one answered but Lucy, "Yeah we all do." She glared at me.

"Well here's the reason why, Alice would you like to tell everyone why your student files say you're HIV positive?"

I felt my knees weaken but Rosalie's grip still held me up. Everything was spinning, how the fuck could this be happening.

Maria had a satisfied look on her face. Hands were on mouths and some mouths were open. I couldn't feel anything, my legs were moving faster than my brain and I was back by my car.

"Go back and tell her that isn't true!" Bella yelled to me.

"What's the point?" My voice cracked. "When it is true."

I watched as the pained expression on Bella's face clouded over and my words set in. Rosalie's eyes widened and before either one of them could say anything I was in my car driving off. I passed Jasper who was standing there with the same expression on his face and continued driving with tears falling over.

* * *

**Those are her secrets, that have been said to the whole school.**

**tell me what you think, are you surprised?**

**review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Longer chapter than normal, very important though!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**Jasper**

I don't think I've ever seen Rosalie so pissed about a person who didn't want anything to do with her. Alice never asked Rosalie for anything and you would think Rosalie wouldn't be as mad as she was right now, actually mad was an understatement.

"Rose, calm down." Emmett said grabbing hold of the pacing body in front of us. "Don't get yourself so worked up about it."

"How can you say that Emmett?" she yelled pushing him away. "Whether she wants to be or not, she's my friend and Maria just told all of the school my friend's business and it's not okay."

"We know but you need to calm down before you break something of my mother's." Edward said with caution. "I would never hear the end of it."

Rosalie sighed and sat down on Emmett's lap as Edward's parents walked in.

"What's going on here?" Esme said. Her motherly voice always calm us down and it was doing do now.

"Remember that new girl I was telling you both about, Alice?" Edward said and both Carlisle and Esme nodded. "Well today, Jasper's ex girlfriend Maria had one of her announcements again, about her. She told everyone that she'd gotten to Alice's students and it stated that she was with child and with HIV."

"Oh my dear lord." Esme gasped. "That's horrible."

"You mean Mary Alice Brandon?" Carlisle said.

"If that's her first name, we only know Alice Brandon." Bella said.

"You knew didn't you?" I said to him. "You had her at the hospital when she passed out."

Carlisle just nodded.

"So you knew, why didn't you tell me?" Edward asked.

"Because it's not my choice to tell you, it's hers and Maria shouldn't have done that. Those student files need to be kept safer and more confidential. If Alice wanted to, she could probably sue the school or even Maria."

"I'm sure she's going to need friends right now so it might be good if you all comfort her with this." Esme said.

No one said anything; no one knew what to say. We all wanted to help Alice but we knew from experience that she wouldn't want it.

Alice didn't come to school the next day, or the day after that and by Thursday I was finished with the collage and the seat was still empty. Everyone was still talking about what happened and Maria seemed proud of herself, but what she didn't know was everyone was actually on Alice's side.

"Okay, we have a plan." Rosalie said when I got to the car.

I waited for her to explain and when she was done I didn't know what to think.

"You want me to go to her house and talk to her?"

Rosalie and Bella only nodded with a pleading look.

"Do you even know where she lives?"

"Yes, even after this the office doesn't keep everything confidential." Rosalie said holding up a piece paper with the address on it.

I sighed and was about to disagree with them.

"We'll go with you but you're closer with her which makes you a better candidate." Bella said still pleading.

It took me a while but I agreed to it. I would go and talk to Alice because I wanted to know, not for them for me.

We were going to go during the break before our football practice but I had a feeling I wasn't going to want to go.

We arrived in the apartment complex with the same name as the one on Alice's files. I felt so wrong for finding her home this way but I really did want to see how she was doing.

Rosalie told me the plan twice so I would understand it better and I did. They all followed me up the stairs not saying a word. I could feel my heart accelerate and my palms get sweatier. I wonder what Alice would think or if she would even answer the door, would she let us in if she did? At least we're trying and care.

We stopped in front of the apartment that had the number eight on it. I knocked without thinking and waited. I could hear someone unlocking the door in three different ways then it actually opened and a small girl poked her head through the door.

"Can I help you?" She couldn't have been any older than twenty. She had short dark brown hair and her eyes matched Alice's. She had the same features as Alice but they were also different.

"Are you Alice Brandon's sister?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah why?"

"We're from her school and we wanted to make sure she was okay."

"Are you the ignorant kids that had to do with what happened Monday?" she said harshly.

I shook my head, "No we had nothing to do with that."

She looked behind her and when I leaned over I could see another figure on the couch. It was Alice and she was smiling at the baby that was bouncing in her lap.

"Alice isn't feeling that well." She lied. "Thank you for stopping by though."

I nodded. "No problem, but could you tell her that_ Jasper_ stopped by." I said my name loudly so Alice could hear it.

"Sure." She smiled and started to close the door.

"No Cynthia there okay." I heard Alice's voice and my heart immediately skipped.

Alice appeared beside her sister and opened the door all the way. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had no makeup on. She was definitely a different person here than she was at school, so vulnerable and weak unlike the strong and independent. Her eyes were red, she had been crying but she still had a small smile on her face.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay." I said to her.

"We?" she asked.

I gestured behind me, "They wanted to come too."

She sighed and stepped out all the way. "Look, thank you for coming but I'm fine. I'll be back at school next week; I was home because of Lainey, she was sick."

"Lainey?" Rosalie asked behind me.

"My daughter." Alice looked down.

I put my hand on her cheek then down to her chin and lifted it.

"We don't judge you." I said softly. "We think you're an amazing person for going through what you've gone through."

She took my hand off her chin and held it. "Thank you."

I nodded, "We should be on our way then if you're okay."

She bit her lip. "Actually, I think you should come in."

"We don't want to be a problem for you."

"No." she protested. "You won't be." She opened the door for all of us to walk in. "Have a seat on one of the couches."

The walls were blue connecting to the ocean theme. There were paintings and photography all over the walls. On the farthest wall there was a mural of an actual ocean.

"Did you do that?" Edward asked like a child in a candy store.

Alice nodded, "My sister too."

"It's beautiful." Bella said still looking around still. Edward grabbed her hand so she would sit down next to him. Emmett and Rosalie sat on the love seat by the mural and I sat in the single chair, how ironic.

"So everyone I would like to introduce you to my sister first." Alice said pulling the girl who opened the door out into the light of the living room. "This is Cynthia."

Cynthia waved and looked straight at me. "So you're the boy Alice spent lunch time in the car with that one day."

"What?" Rosalie and Emmett said in unison.

"You didn't tell me about that." Emmett laughed clearly in his x-rated mind set.

"Me either." Rosalie said a little angrily and looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Nothing happened." Alice defended. "We just talked and listened to music. Cynthia likes to exaggerate some things."

I nodded in agreement.

"I'll get her." Alice said when the faint sound of a baby's cry came from the back rooms were heard. She disappeared and was back quickly with a baby in a pick and white tie dye shirt, a diaper and had a pacifier in her mouth.

"This is Lainey, my daughter."

Rosalie gasped. "She's adorable."

"Thank you." Alice smiled kissing the baby's cheek. "Can you say hi Lainey?" She picked up her hand and waved making the baby squeal in excitement.

"She's such a happy baby." Bella said smiling.

"Yeah she is." Alice said.

Emmett looked at his watch, "I think we should get going for practice."

He and Edward got up but I didn't budge.

"Jazz?" Emmett called me.

"Tell coach I'm not feeling well." I said not taking my eyes off of Alice holding the baby.

"Dude, you'll have to miss the game."

"Not if I'm sick." I said then made a fake cough.

Emmett shook his head, "Alright kid. I'll cover for you but you owe me."

"Don't I always?"

"True." He laughed.

Rosalie and Bella left with both of the guys but not until letting Alice know that they would baby sit whenever she need someone to.

"So why don't you want to go to practice?" Alice asked sitting on the couch next to the chair.

I shrugged, "Not really in the mood. Is that okay if I stay here?"

Alice shrugged, "If you want to." She looked down but I could see the smile that stretch across her face.

Her sister left for work a couple hours after everyone else had left.

"Are you hungry?" She asked me not taking her eyes off of Lainey who was playing with a bear on the ground.

I shook my head, "Are you?"

She shook her head, "Not really."

I sighed and got up earning a confused look from Alice.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Every guy knows that when a girl says she's not hungry, she's lying." I grinned. "I'm going to make you food."

"You don't have to do that." She protested.

"I insist." I said continuing to walk into the kitchen.

I could hear her following me.

"What do you not trust me?" I laughed.

"No, I just don't want you to burn my apartment down." She smiled still paying attention to Lainey.

I shook my head and started getting out the material I would need.

"Is this really all you can make?" She asked when we were done eating the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches I had made.

I nodded then laughed. "Ever since I was a kid."

"Yeah but you're in high school, you should at least learn how to use the microwave."

"And what, make hot peanut butter and jelly?"

She laughed, "It could work."

Lainey yawned in her lap and nestled her head into Alice's stomach. Alice excused herself and went to lay her down in the play pen.

"She's had a long day." She said looking at me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I said folding my arms on the table.

"What made you come here?"

That was a good question, why did I come here? I barely knew her and she barely knew me but yet I cared so much about her and what she was feeling and the way Maria hurt her made it worse than it had ever been.

"Because I care." I said. "Even if you don't think people do, they care about you."

She didn't say anything. Her facial expression said she was in deep thought and like she was fighting herself about something.

"Can I tell you something now?" she said finally.

I nodded.

"I haven't told anyone this whole story so excuse me if it makes me you know, emotional."

I nodded again and she sighed.

"His name was James. He was almost all I ever wanted. Nice, sweet, cute and my dad even liked him." She laughed. "We started dating my freshman year but something was off. He wasn't like everyone thought he was. He became angry at everything and began to go missing from his home for days at a time then he told me. He was a drug dealer and user." She was still looking down but I still watched her eye lids open and close every once and a while.

"My sophomore year, I got into that stuff too although I really didn't want to but I didn't want to lose him. I really had no one else. My mom worked all the time and my dad is in the army, so he was always away. Cynthia was away at college so he basically was the only person I wanted. I lost my virginity to him and it wasn't anything I wanted. I was high or drunk when it happened.

"My junior year I found out I was pregnant when I went to the doctor to get birth control and James was the father. I also found out that I was HIV positive because James had been using needles and I didn't know.

"My mom was furious with me and kicked me out, I moved in with my grandma until she died then once my sister graduated and had a stable home for me to stay in she got granted legal custody of me or I would have had to go into the system and I would have Lainey. It was a long fight but I'm glad I'm here."

I didn't know what to say, she just poured everything out on me and I didn't know what to say.

"Wow…" Came out and I felt like an idiot.

"Yeah, wow." She sighed.

"Does Lainey have, you know. Is she positive too?"

"No thank god, I don't think I could live with myself if that happened to her." She closed her eyes again. "I took the prenatal medicine that would make sure she was free of it and I didn't breastfeed."

I nodded. "I think you are a very strong person Alice," I smiled. "I don't know what I would do if I was in anything similar to that."

"Thank you."

I looked at my watch and sighed. I still didn't want to leave but it was almost five and I did have homework.

"I should go call Rose." I said about to pull out my phone.

"I can drive you home if you want." She said.

"But Lainey is asleep."

"She's a heavy sleeper, she won't notice and if she does she'll go back to sleep because of the car."

Lainey was asleep the whole ride there while Alice and I sat in silence until she pulled up into my drive way.

"Thanks Alice." I said opening the door.

"Jasper wait." She grabbed my arm.

Our eyes locked again and I sat back down.

"What is it?"

She fixed her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

The space between us was getting smaller without us knowing, she wanted it and so did I. My lips grazed hers but she pulled away quickly when the Lainey sneezed and giggled. We both sighed and I really got out the car now.

"Jasper." She called again and I turned back. "Thank you." she said softly.

"You're welcome." I smiled and probably blushing. "Be safe."

She nodded and I closed the door. I watched as she drove in the direction she came in then walked up to my house.

The TV was on in the living room and my mom was cooking again. I wanted in everything to avoid everyone in the house so I quickly said hello to my father and mom then went upstairs to my room.

I closed and locked my door then turned around only to be startled by the four people on my bed.

"You have a lot explaining to do." Rosalie said.

"Yes you do." Emmett said excitedly.

Bella nodded in agreement and Edward smiled.

I wasn't really paying attention to them. I only thought of Alice and how much she smiled tonight and I had something to do with that. She let me in, all the way. There was no bearer between us.

* * *

**go review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry i'm so late, a lot has been going on  
**

**i own nothing**

* * *

**Alice**

I was up and ready before I needed to be. I had even made six bottles for Lainey and coffee for Cynthia. I didn't understand why but I was noticing a feeling I haven't had since I was little. I was happy when I was despite everyone knowing what I had been trying to hide since I got here, it would have come out sooner or later.

"Why are you up so early?" Cynthia said tiredly walking over to the coffee maker. "You don't have school for like another hour."

"I just wanted to make you coffee and get everything done early." I said cheerily.

She knew something was up; the way she looked at me gave that away. She took one sip of the coffee she had just poured then set it down.

"So what happened after I left?"

I shrugged, "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean, you know what I mean." She sat down next to me. "What did ya'll do?"

"We talked." I said cutting it short.

She wasn't having it. "About?"

I couldn't keep it from her any longer, "Everything. I told him everything and I mean _everything_."

"And how'd he take it?"

"Better than I think anyone ever has." I sighed.

That was actually the truth; even Cynthia didn't talk to me when I told her everything about James.

She nodded.

"So I've been thinking." I said.

"About what?"

"My classes." I looked down immediately.

"Please don't tell me you want to drop out, we've been doing good with our process and everything, you need to stay in school. I won't let you drop out..."

I let her rant on until she was finished.

"I'm not dropping out, I simply want to some online classes for college next semester so when I'm actually in college I don't have to so many and I could possibly get out early."

She relaxed. "That sounds smart."

I nodded, "I don't know. I'm going to talk to my counselor today."

She nodded as Lainey cried from my room.

"I'll say goodbye to her then bring her out." I got up and walked to my room. She was sitting up and tears rolled down her eyes; the look that made me not want to leave her.

"I love you baby girl." I said picking her up then kissing her cheek.

I changed her diaper and her clothes then handed her off to Cynthia. I could hear her cries through the door and it took everything in me to not turn around and leave her but I did.

I was one of the first ones at school so I decided I would go ahead and go to the office to get information on college classes for next semester.

"Can I help you?" one of the secretaries asked.

I nodded, "Yes I need to talk to someone about online college classes for next semester."

She nodded and led me to a room with two chairs, a desk and many diplomas and certificates. It looked like it should have been the principal's office better yet a doctor's office but it was exactly who's I was looking for.

"Well hello, I hear you need to talk to someone about some semester classes." I nodded.

"I'm Mrs. Cope." She said holding her hand out, I shook it and she sat down. "What would you like to know?"

"As you might know, I have a daughter and I need to go to college."

"Yes I do know both of those things." She said. "So are you thinking about doing online classes?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking." I said smiling that there was someone else that got what I was trying to do.

She smiled back and nodded. "I'll get some information for you."

It wasn't a long wait before she was back with the papers.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Cope." I said getting up to shake her hand again.

"You welcome." She took it and held it. "And if you ever need anything I'm the one you talk to, I've been in your position before and I know it isn't easy."

I nodded and she let go.

Outside almost all of the student parking lot was filled. I spotted Rosalie, Bella, Emmett and Edward quickly but no Jasper.

"Hey." I said when I reached them. "Where's Jasper?"

Bella and Rosalie smiled at me while Emmett and Edward tried not laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked checking to see if there was something on my shirt.

"Nothing." Emmett said.

"Do you like my brother?" Rosalie said taking me off guard.

I didn't register it fast enough to answer but when I tried to it came out in almost gibberish.

"I think that's a yes." Edward said.

Bella awed and Emmett laugh along with Edward. Rosalie didn't say anything.

"I didn't say yes." I finally got out.

"But you didn't say no." Bella said. "I personally think it's cute."

Bella wasn't the one I was worried about, she thought everyone and thing was cute. Rosalie still hadn't said anything and I knew she wasn't happy that I hadn't answer "no" right away.

"Rose?" Emmett said waving his hand in front of her face. "You okay?"

She just nodded. "Yeah, we should get to class the bell is about to ring."

Emmett just nodded and waved to everyone then they left. I let Edward and Bella walk in front of me as I texted Cynthia to make sure Lainey had stopped crying.

"Alice!" Someone yelled; I looked up to see Jasper running towards me.

"Hi." I said not as excited as I was before.

"Why so serious?" he said imitating _The Joker's_ voice.

It got a smile out of me. "I think your sister is mad at me now."

"Why would she be?" he asked confused.

I told him what happened this morning and he sighed.

"She's such a big sister." He sighed. "I'll talk to her but I'm sure it's nothing."

I nodded, "I'll see you at lunch."

We hugged and walked away from each other.

I passed many people who stared while others whispered. I thought I would get to avoid this but it wasn't happening.

"Look who it is." I heard the nasally voice behind me. I turned around to see Maria and her Barbie clan. "Decided to come back I see."  
I shrugged, "Yeah I missed you so much." I said sarcastically.

"I think everyone did, we were all so worried."She chuckled. "We didn't want you to be ashamed of yourself or anything."

"Ashamed? Of what? That a fake bitch Barbie doll called me out about a secret that I've held in from people I don't even know? I don't think so. I had business to take care of."

"Like medication."

"No." I said imitating her voice. "Like the daughter I have at home."

I guess no one believed that I had kept Lainey because the whispering started up again.

Maria rolled her eyes. "Yeah well I'm sure Jasper no longer wants to hang out with you or your baby anymore."

Was she trying to make me jealous? I couldn't help but to laugh, loudly.

"Really?" I said and she nodded. "Well," I said getting closer. "He was with me yesterday."

She gasped angrily and pushed me away. I got ready to push her back but I felt strong arms wrap around me.

"It's not worth it." Jasper's voice sounded in my ear.

I relaxed immediately and smiled at the look on Maria's face when she saw the way Jasper was restraining me.

"Everyone get to class, nothing to see here!" Emmett said loudly making me want to cover my ears but everyone did as he said.

"How did you know what was happening?" I asked Jasper who still was restraining me.

"Bella."

I nodded. "You want to let me go now?"

He hesitated for a second but let me get up. "Have a good day in class and don't try to kill anyone." He warned then walked away.

"Am I going to have to be a babysitter today?" Bella asked jokingly. "I don't want you to get suspended."

I chuckled. "No, I think I'll be fine as long as she doesn't touch me again."

Bella and I walked into English class together. We had a substitute so we really sat around and talked. Everyone asked me questions about Lainey and me being HIV positive. I gladly answered clearing up the rumors that were circulating around the school.

Everyone hated Maria now and said that was low even for herself. They also they had dirt on her and would help me kick her ass if they needed me to but I told them my plan wasn't to fight if I didn't have to, I wasn't ashamed of anything.

Lunch came around fast then the day was over. I felt like I had gotten a very easy day, I did my entire make up work and homework in class.

"Hey Alice." Rosalie called me in the parking lot.

I told another girl I met today "bye" walked to where Rosalie was.

"Hey." I said. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry if you think I've been ignoring you today."  
I shrugged letting her know it was okay then let her finish.

"It's just that, I can tell you like Jasper, which is okay but I just don't want to assume anything."

"Okay?" I was confused; I didn't know what she was getting at.

"I'm just going come out straight forward." I nodded and she spoke again. "Are you using my brother?"

I couldn't believe it. This was what bothered her? She thought I was using him, for what?

"No of course not, why would I need to?" I said offended.

"Well not that I believe it or anything, just making sure. There are more rumors going around that you're trying to find another 'baby daddy' for Lainey because yours is out the picture."

These people have absolutely no clue what they're talking about. Were they trying to ruin everything for me? Yes.

"Look, I'm sorry for whoever told you that but it's a big ass negative. I would never do that to someone. Lainey is my responsibility, my sister takes care of her because I'm at school and Lainey has a dad, we're just apart."

"Do you still love him?"

I nodded.

"I know how that goes." She said looking down.

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged, "Even if Royce treated me like shit I still love him. He was my first for _everything_, well almost everything."

I nodded in agreement, "I know how you feel." She sighed and nodded too.

"I really should get going, I'm glad we cleared things up." She said with a small smile, almost apologizing for having to clear it up.

"Yeah me too, thanks for asking me about it." She nodded again and walked away.

After waiting for the long line to get out of the Forks High School parking lot I went to the store.

"Well, look who it is." Someone said as I walked in.

I turned around to see a tall, tan boy with pitch black hair. He was extremely muscular probably only one arm size down from Emmett.

"Uh, Jacob right?"

He smiled and nodded at me remembering his name. I sent a friendly smile back.

Before I let a conversation go on, I moved through the aisles. When I was done Jacob was standing at the counter.

"So you're Alice Brandon?" he asked. "The one with the kid?"

I nodded. "Yeah and I'm sure you know more."

"Yeah, word travels fast from Forks to the Reservation."

"You live in La Push?"

He nodded, "Yeah, where the parties are!"

I chuckled, "IS that so?"

"Yeah, there's a bonfire tonight. You should come."

"How bad of a party or bonfire?"

He shrugged, "Well this one is the annual Quileute tribe bonfire so I'm pretty sure a lot of it will be parent supervised and a lot of kids will be there. You should bring your kid too."

I shrugged as he bagged everything. "I'll think about it."

Driving home I took in everything. It was so different here, everything peaceful. Things were big in Mississippi and here everything was so small.

"We're going!" Cynthia yelled.

I sighed; she would want to go to the bonfire tonight.

"All I do is work." She whined. "I watch Lainey and work. You take care of Lainey and go to school. This kid obviously saw that you needed a break, we're going that's final."

I rolled my eyes in defeat.

I dressed Lainey warmly in a pink striped hoodie, jeans and her baby boots. I decided on jeans, chucks and a hoodie. Nothing to big since it was going to be a neighborhood thing. It's not like anyone from school would be there, right?

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please review, i'm begging!**

**GO!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this has taken me so long, it took me forever to figure out what I wanted.**

**I hope you like it anyways.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**Jasper**

"Why am I here again?" I asked getting out of the car.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at me and took Emmett's hand then waved as they walked off with Edward and Bella to the beach.

"Because it's a family gathering, that's why." Mom said smoothing her shirt down.

I pretended to look around for a few seconds then turned back to her.

"Uh, dad's not here and Rosalie just went off with her boyfriend, how is this a family gathering?"

"Jasper," Mom sighed closing the door. "We're getting out of the house, semi together so please just, behave."

I didn't argue anymore and followed her to where the parents and grandparents stayed. I shook everyone's hand and greeted them politely. When people in my age group and from my school started to arrive I made my way to the beach.

"Jasper!" I turned around to see Alice in the parking lot waving by me. I waved back and started walking to her car. I assumed she brought Lainey when she disappeared into the back seat and her sister; Cynthia got a stroller out of the car.

"Hey Jasper." Cynthia said smiling.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Good, I had to beg your girl to get out of the house today though." She chuckled.

I smiled at the idea of Alice actually being _my girl._

"We're not staying out here all night Cynthia, we're leaving as soon as it starts to get cold." Alice said the mother crawling out of her.

"All right mama," Cynthia teased. "When it gets cold we'll leave."

"You know." I jumped in. "I know someone who can take care of her if you two want to just hang out on the beach."

"I wouldn't want to make Lainey someone else's responsibility." Alice objected but I wasn't going to back down that easily.

"Nonsense, these people are killing for a baby to take care of." I laughed and started walking making sure they were following behind me.

When we arrived in the parents' area there were a lot more people than I had expected. I found my mom quickly, she was sitting by Edward's mom and Bella's dad who I assumed had just gotten here also.

"Hey mom." I said. "Esme, Charlie." I nodded at each of them.

"Hi son who are these gals that you have here?" She said her accent clearly showing.

"Mom, this is Alice, her sister Cynthia and her daughter Lainey."

Alice waved nervously while Cynthia smiled. Lainey leaned over and watched as she bounced her feet.

"Daughter?" Charlie asked. "Are you the new girl that most of the towns been talking about?"

I could see Alice stiffen. Esme hit Charlie and he quickly apologized after realizing how it affecting Alice. She brushed it off with a smile.

"So how would you like to babysit?" I asked.

Alice was ready to say something but there was no use…

"Oh we would love to, she is adorable." Esme said first.

"Of course we would." Mom said. "You all have fun."

Alice sighed in defeat. She put Lainey in mom's arms and she immediately sat back in comfort. Alice gave her number to all of the parents and told her everything you could imagine about Lainey.

"Al, come on. She'll be okay." Cynthia attempted to reason with her. "If it's anyone else that can take care of your child it's someone who has two kids that are your age now."

She took another breath and got herself together. Cynthia grabbed her hand before she could turn back again.

"Thank you." I said to my mom before running to catch up with them or with just Cynthia. "Where'd she go?"

"She said she saw someone she knew or something and I told her to go ahead."

I nodded and we continued walking in silence until she broke it with a question I'd been waiting for…

"Do you like my sister?" She stopped.

"Yeah." I said without hesitation.

"Well then, that was better than I thought. I thought I would have to beat it out of you." she laughed.

"You Brandon girls are very confident of yourself." I laughed with her.

"Well I'm sure Al's told you why." She looked at me I guess waiting for me to nod or tell her 'yes she has' but I shook my head instead.

Cynthia took her direction into a tree where we both sat.

"Alice was a daddy's girl but of course he was never really around a lot because he's in the army."

"I didn't know he was in the army." I said.

She just nodded and continued. "Well when he left her freshman year and she started hanging around James our mom wasn't around anymore. I wasn't there, I couldn't be there for her but when I did come home it was like hell. Arguments were always happening sometimes even fights. A lot of the time, Alice stayed with James or our grandma sneaking out to go with James.

"When dad came home once for sophomore year he thought it would be permanent but it wasn't. She was upset when he left she didn't even go to the bus station to say goodbye but she later regretted it.

"Mom still wasn't around and was probably mad about the way she handled dad leaving though she didn't make it any better. When Alice said she was pregnant during a heated argument that I was home for during Christmas. It was one of the worst because it was about James. Mom kicked her out and while I finished school she lived with our grandma. After grandma died it was a month after I graduated. Since I was in a healthy state financially and all that good stuff they basically handed me custody of her. Mom didn't know that Alice was positive until that day and she wanted back custody and to work things out but Alice said no."

"Do you still talk to your mom?"

"I do but Alice doesn't know I do. She just told me that our dad is coming home this Christmas but only for the holiday but I don't know what to do or how to tell her."

"Just do it and don't keep it from her." I said.

"It's not that easy, Alice is one of the most stubborn people I've ever met in my life." She laughed and I joined from remembrance of my experience. "She'll get her hopes up for something good then he'll go back and she'll be torn."

I sighed not knowing what to say anymore.

"Hopefully it all works out since Christmas in about a month."

We turned our focus to the figures running towards us and stood up.

"Jasper!" It was Rosalie with Bella following her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as she tried to catch her breath.

"Alice… Maria… Fighting… GO!" She got out.

Cynthia had already taken off running and I tried to catch up with her. We knew exactly where to go because everyone was crowded around the two girls. Emmett was trying to hold onto Alice but Alice was almost breaking free. Edward must have gone to get one of the parents.

"Alice!" Cynthia screamed over everyone. She put her hands on her cheeks trying to calm her down and they finally fell to the ground.

Maria stood on the other side smiling to herself.

"What is your problem?" I yelled at her.

"Problem, there isn't one; maybe she shouldn't have such a bad temper."

"Get out of here now." I said through my teeth.

"Or what?" Royce stepped in front of her crossing his arms.

"Don't test me man, I'll kick your ass." I said while I was being pulled away. Emmett's grips tighten as Royce tried to get me worked up. I could feel my blood boiling but it started to calm down as I saw Alice was crying into Cynthia's shoulders.

"Break it up! Break it up!" I could hear Charlie yelling and someone else blew whistles. "Go on home!"

"What happened here?" Mom asked bending down.

"Maria started talking about Lainey and calling Alice a slut, and Alice reacted." Emmett explained brushing sand off him. "Without these big guns, blood would have been spilled." He said raising his arm and showing his bicep. I shoved it down.

"Let's take her to Bella's truck." Mom said. "Esme has Lainey up there asleep, which will probably calm her down a little."

I nodded.

Cynthia held Alice's hand as we walked up to the parking lot. I wanted nothing more than to be holding Alice and telling her everything will be okay.

Mom was right, when Alice held Lainey she immediately calmed down. She even began humming and singing to her until she fell asleep.

"Well I didn't expect a fight when I invited you here." A tall, tan very muscular guy said.

"I didn't expect the one person I didn't like to start anything with me when you did." Alice said back to him. "But thank you for inviting me Jacob; I had a good time walking with you."

"No problem." He said taking the hand that was patting Lainey's back and kissed it.

Red clouded my vision and I felt myself step forward to protest against what had just taken place until I saw Alice quickly redraw her hand from his. "Have a nice night Alice." Jacob said then walked off.

I waited a while until I decided to finally walked up to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded. "I am now."

"Okay, I'll see you Monday." I said turning away.

"Jasper," She called making me turn back around. She was looking up at me, her blue eyes almost like crystals but they were somehow saddened.

"Yes." I said when she didn't say anything.

"Thank you… for caring."

"Of course darling." I said and turned around for good wanting her to just say my name one more time or for her to want me in her presence. But she didn't and I wasn't.

Once in the car mom decided it would be a good lesson to teach us…

"Never talk about someone kids, those are battle words." She said shaking her head. "Maria has really made a mistake now."

At home and after a shower I played some guitar out on my balcony and somehow found it in me to sing. I hadn't even noticed I started playing the tune of "She is sunlight" by Trading Yesterday.

"My favorite song ever," Mom said from behind, she put her hands on my shoulders then sat into the chair next to me. "I know you like her Jasper."

"Yeah, I do." I sighed.

"So why don't you go for her?"

"Because she's too good for me, did you see how mature she is?"

"Do you really believe that?"

I nodded.

"You know they say, 'What you believe becomes your reality.' So believe you are good enough for her and you will be. I can tell she likes you too."

"How?"

"Because she looks at you the same way I looked at your father in high school. Speaking of your father, he wanted me to give you this."

It was an envelope addressed to me from University of Southern California.

"Is this for real?" I asked looking at her then back at the envelope.

"Realer than it's ever going to get." She got up and patted my shoulder. "Goodnight son, sleep well." She kissed my cheek. "And remember what I told you."

And with that I was alone. With me, my guitar, a college letter and my thoughts of Alice Brandon.

* * *

**So I'm pretty sure "She is sunlight" by Trading Yesterday will have a lot to do with this story because I LOVE that song (:**

**So review and tell me what you think?**

**Suggestions are open (:**

**I'll try to update soon (:**

**JUST REVIEW AND IT WILL COME FASTER!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I had a really bad night, so I'm really sorry if there's mistakes but I hope you like it.**

**I own nothing!**

**

* * *

**

**Alice**

That Monday Maria and I were forced to apologize and stay away from each other because the principal somehow found out about the almost fight. I still had a feeling she wasn't done. I had never wanted to be a fighter until I met her and she called my baby a "soon to be slut with HIV" at that bonfire. If Emmett hadn't been holding me, I'm sure I would have dragged her in the fire then thrown her in the water to make sure she didn't burn.

I'd been talking to Jacob a lot since then too; he was actually pretty nice too. He would give me discounts on diapers or food for Lainey. He even asked me to go out with him to the movies this Friday; I accepted not wanting to be rude. It was nothing but a friendly thing.

Jasper and I were getting closer and closer by each day. I could feel the feelings I was getting for him, and they weren't friendly. He came over almost every day so I could help him study and as pay he taught me some stuff on the guitar. He called me a natural at it but I still thought I sucked. Lainey had also warmed up to him and enjoyed whenever he came over.

Rosalie and Bella were also becoming my really close friends. They enjoyed being around Cynthia because they all loved shopping, she was now added to the shopping trip we planned to go on over Christmas break, or after we get back from Mississippi.

Apparently my mom and sister have been sending emails back and forth. I wasn't mad; I just wish she would have told me instead of me having to find out on accident.

Anyways, mom was sending plane tickets up to us so we could come down and spend Christmas with her and dad who is coming home. I agreed to it, I didn't expect there to not be arguments or anything but I promised Cynthia I would try to get along with mom.

"So what are you doing Friday?" Jasper asked in art class a week later.

"I'm going to the movies with Jacob." I said sketching a line in the middle of my paper.

"You mean Jacob Black from La Push?"

"Yup." I said popping the "p".

"Are ya'll like dating?" He said with caution in his voice.

I chuckled, "Definitely not, I just met him."

He sighed and nodded.

We were quiet for the rest of the period and on the way to the parking lot.

"Alice!" Rosalie yelled my name. "Sleepover at my house Friday night with Bella, can you come?"

I waited until I was in front of her instead of yelling across the parking lot.

"Sure, I'll talk to Cynthia about it and I'm going to the movies with Jacob, so it'd be after."

"She can come too; I know my mom loves her." Rosalie said.

"Did you say Jacob, as in Jacob Black?"

I nodded. "Yeah at like seven so I shouldn't be too late."

"Since when were you two dating?" Rosalie asked folding her arms.

"We're not." I said confused. "Why does everyone think because we're going to the movies that we're dating?"

"That's normally the reason you go." Bella laughed.

"Does he know you two are only going as friends?" Rosalie asked.

I shrugged, "Probably."

"Or probably not, make sure you wear something that doesn't give off that it's a _'date'_ date."

And that was exactly what I did. Just jeans, a yellow jacket with a white cami under it and UGG boots.

"You look great." He said as I got in the car.

"Thanks," I said.

I texted Cynthia one more time to make sure she dropped Lainey off at Rose's house then put my phone away, whether or not this was a real date it was rude to text during a movie.

Jacob bought my ticket for the movie Avatar. It was interesting but I found myself wanting to leave because it was two long.

"Do you want to leave?" Jacob said almost reading my mind.

I nodded and we both got up and left.

"That was pretty cool." He said.

I shrugged, "Yeah it was."

"So… what do you want to do now?"

I looked at the time on my phone, it was only eight now.

"Doesn't matter," I said.

"How about ice cream?" he said pointing to the little ice cream cart in front of us.

I nodded.

He bought us both ice cream and we sat down on a bench.

"So what's it like?" he asked.

"What's what like?'

"Being a mom and having HIV?"

I sighed. "Actually, I feel pride to myself because I kept her and had faith that I could take care of her. Having HIV doesn't really affect me anymore, sure it's hard making sure I took my medicine and having checkups to make sure I'm okay but I'm okay with it now."

"That's cool; I really admire you for that."

"Thanks."

"And I think Maria is wrong for calling you out like that. She knows she has done some pretty bad stuff and it's all to cover it up."

I smiled, "Yeah, thanks."

"I had a good time tonight Alice." He said setting his hand on mine.

I slipped my hand out carefully. "Yeah, me too but Jacob, you do know this was just a friendly thing and nothing more than that right."

He looked down embarrassed but nodded, liar. I felt bad because I knew he really didn't.

"Let's go." I said with fake enthusiasm.

We were both silent on the way to Rosalie's house but not awkward silence. I told him the directions and we ended up in front of a tall white house that had Rosalie and Jasper's car in the drive way along with two other cars I assumed was their parents.

"Thanks for tonight." I said kissing Jacob's cheek and getting out.

"Sure sure," He said with a smile. "See you later."

I watched as he drove off then turned back to the house.

"Have fun?" Someone said making me jump. "Sorry." Jasper quickly apologized.

"Shit, Jazz, you scared me." I said covering it with a small chuckle.

"Sorry." He said. "Did you have fun?"

I only nodded. _Would have been better with you, _I thought.

"Where you off to?" I changed the subject noticing that he was about to get into his car and keys in hand.

"Edward's house, he and Emmett are playing video games, so I'm going to head over there but I'm coming back because me and my dad are heading out somewhere in the morning."

"Sounds fun," I said and he nodded. "Well have fun."

Inside the house I could hear Lainey crying, I couldn't help but to laugh at Rosalie and Bella who were trying to calm her down.

"Knock knock," I said opening the door.

Lainey immediately stopped crying and crawled out of Rosalie's arms to me.

"How the heck do you do that?" Bella asked tiredly.

"It's a mama thing," I said squatting down to pick her. "She just wants mama." I kissed Lainey's forehead and walked over to the bed. "How was she?"

"Fine and amazing until after she ate," Rosalie sighed. "Then she whined."

"Yeah she must not have had her nap earlier today." I said patting Lainey's back.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. I sat her in the guest room that was connected to the bathroom that was connected with Rosalie's room.

"So…" Bella asked sitting Indian style with her hands in her lap and Rosalie doing the same thing but on her bed. They both had extremely huge grins on their faces.

"So what?" I said sitting in Rosalie's fluffy chair.

"How was the movies or did you even watch it?" Rose asked.

"We didn't watch it, we left for ice cream."

"So was it like a real date or still friendly?" Bella asked.

"Still friendly."

"Good." Rosalie said falling back on her bed.

Bella got up and fell back next to her and I did the same.

"Was that a 'good' good or a 'bad' good?" I asked staring up at the ceiling with the pictures of Channing Tatum, Cam Gigandet, Taylor Lautner and Robert Pattinson on it.

"A good one if you like my brother too." She sighed. "Do you?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, maybe."

"Maybe?" Bella said and they both sat up on their sides then stared at me until I answered.

"I don't know." I said covering my face.

"You do." They both giggled.

"That isn't a problem is it?" I said directly to Rosalie.

She shook her head, "Nope. I actually like you so it wouldn't be a problem if ya'll two dated. Plus I would like to see him not moping around whenever we go out because he's the fifth wheel."

So what if I did like Jasper and what if we did start _"dating" _dating. He's a really goes person and he doesn't judge that I have Lainey or HIV. It's not like we were going to do anything that would affect him that way.

"Wait, too?" I asked suddenly remembering her words.

She only nodded, "He likes you too."

"How would you know that?" I asked which was probably stupid. She lived with him, of course she knew.

"My mom said he looks at you like you're the only person in the universe and the day he came home after being at your house for _so long _he wouldn't tell us anything, he only keeps secrets for people he_ really_ likes."

"I personally think you two would be cute together." Bella said excitedly and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

We stayed up talking and I ended up retelling the story of how I became who I am today. They were a little shocked but didn't judge me. We all learned a lot about each other.

Bella was first to fall asleep then Rosalie. As I was ready to I heard Lainey cry and I got up. It was almost two, nothing new for my six month old baby to be awake right now. I walked downstairs into the dark; everything was turned off except the kitchen light because I asked Anna to do. I put the bottle I had grabbed in the microwave. I rocked her while feeding her until he fell back asleep.

"How cute," I jumped at Jaspers husky, whispering voice again. "Sorry."

"It's okay." I whispered back.

I smiled and said goodnight then walked upstairs to put Lainey down.

I noticed Jasper's figure in the doorway and realized what I was wearing, a cami and really short pink shorts with a hoodie only half way zipped up.

I patted Lainey's back one more time then walked out.

"Are you tired?" Jasper asked.

I yawned but shook my head "no". He laughed then grabbed my hand. We walked down the dark hallway that I guessed was the pathway to his room.

"This is my room," he said opening the door to the room the same size as Rosalie's but instead it was dark blue. "Excuse the mess."

He still held my hand as we walked through the mess of CDs and clothes on the floor. We finally made our way to his patio. The wind blew and I zipped my jacket up all the way.

"Hold on." Jasper slipped back into his room and came back out with a blanket "Thanks," I said as he put it over my shoulders. "It's really pretty out here." I said looking up at the stars.

"I come out here to think a lot and when I want to take a walk I go through that path and sit in an old abandoned car that's out there."

"When I want to take a walk I go to the park." I sighed and sat down. He sat down next to me, in silence…

"You believe in love at first sight?" He asked moments later then leaned all the way back and put his arms around his head so he was staring directly at the stars.

I yawned and did the same. "I don't know really, I think that you can build love around one person you look at though. What about you?"

I felt him shrug, "Yeah kind of."

"That's good too."

We fell silent again and that's how it was until I could hear the soft breathing and snores coming from Jasper. I smiled and watched the lines relax making him look like he was five.

"Goodnight Jasper." I said getting up and putting the blanket all the way over making sure he wouldn't get cold then slipped out.

"Night Alice." I heard him call.

Walking in the hallway, opening and closing the door of Rosalie's bedroom and sliding into the bed next to sleeping Rose and Bella made me realize one thing. Maybe I was falling for Jasper.

* * *

**Yeah, review? (:**

**suggest or ask questions...**

**thank (:**

**love, me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am soooooo sorry this took me so long.**

**one, my grades are asss!**

**two, i just didnt know how to start it**

**three, im realllly sorry...**

**So i did another Alice chapter because i felt like her story needed to be said (:**

**I hope you like it and please keep bearing with me! excuse errors!**

**I own nothing!**

**

* * *

**

**Alice**

Cynthia, Lainey and I got to board the plane first since Lainey was under five years old. I gave Lainey the medicine—that would make her ears not pop that I had gotten from one of the mini stores—then put her to sleep.

"So what do you think it's going to be like being home again?" Cynthia asked once the plane was in the air.

I shrugged then sighed closing my eyes. "I don't know, hopefully peaceful."

"Yeah," She agreed leaning back in her seat and closing her eyes. "Hopefully."

What if it wasn't _peaceful_? What if the whole time we were down here it was fighting nonstop. The last time I saw dad I was young and not understanding anything, his shoulders were the highest I could go. Last time I was with mom I wanted nothing but to be away from her and that's exactly what I had gotten. Now, I'm a seventeen year old mom who has matured and become independent something they probably never thought would happen.

The pilot announced that we would be landing soon. As soon as we did I woke up Lainey and put her in the stroller we had carried on.

The baggage pick up area was filled with people making it harder to see or hear anything.

"I'll get the bags and you take Lainey over there." Cynthia said loudly.

I just nodded and did as she said.

I moved the stroller back and forth to keep Lainey from crying. It ended up being a game and she squealed louder than the people in the area.

"She seems like such a happy baby." I heard the familiar voice behind me. I didn't turn around just yet. "She seems like she's done an amazing job with her so far." It said again making tears well up in my eyes. "Honey, can you turn around?"

I was turning around before I realized I was about to be face to face with my parents that I haven't seen in almost two years. Everything about mom was the same except her hair; she put a lighter color probably trying to hide the few grey hairs. I didn't really recognized dad, he had muscled up but I didn't know how since he worked in the medical part.

"Well aren't you going to give your dad a hug?" Dad said with open arms and a sad look that I had missed. I couldn't help but to laugh and hug him.

He pushed me away took look at me then hugged me again.

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

I smiled, "Thank you dad, you don't look to bad yourself."

When we pulled away again Cynthia was hugging mom. She stepped away from mom then in sync she and dad stepped backwards letting the space between me and mom noticeable.

"Hi mom." I said first then went to hug her. Her perfume filled my nose along with the fading smell of the house.

When I pulled away her facial expression let it know that she too was surprise I had spoken first and most of all hugged her.

"It's good to see you." She said with a slight smile.

"So are you going to introduce us to this here baby?" Dad said getting on to Lainey's level and playing with her hands. She immediately grabbed his finger and giggled.

"Yes, mom and dad." I took Lainey out the stroller and held her. "This is Lainey, you're granddaughter."

"She's a beauty." Dad said.

"She is." Mom agreed.

The house was the same, still the ugly yellow paint and white shutters but the inside had changed. The kitchen was fruit theme and the living room was black, white and red.

"I see you've changed a lot of stuff." Cynthia said impressed.

"I had time on my hands." She said looking down.

After eating dinner Cynthia wanted to drive around and see what had changed since she left. Mom and dad agreed that they wanted to watch Lainey which I had no problem with; I just didn't want to leave her at all right now but Cynthia dragged me.

"No way, that ice cream parlor is still there Al, let's go in and see if Ms. Jones still works there!" She said excitedly. I didn't have time to object towards her wishes because we were already parked.

"This brings back some many memories." She said looking around and I nodded in agreement.

"Well I'll be damned, look who it is." We turned to see Ms. Jones smiling. She was definitely still the same.

Ms. Jones was a good friend of our grandmother before she passed and she always gave us free ice cream when we were having a bad day. She was like another grandma or mother once we were older and ours was never home.

Cynthia hugged her first and I followed. She still smelled of cinnamon.

"I didn't know you two girls were going to be here for Christmas."

"It was a last minute decision." Cynthia smiled. "How are you doing?"

"I'm living aren't I?" She chuckled and directed us to a table.

"You two turned out fine, especially you Alice." She said looking at me.

I already knew what was coming, the 'I'm so proud of you' speech. Her and my grandma could go hours about how they knew after everything I'd somehow come out okay and even though I hate to admit it, they were right.

"I'm so proud that you took care of your responsibilities and I know your grandma would be too."

I smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

"No sweetie," She took my hand and Cynthia's. "Thank you both. It good to know at least some kids can turn out okay."

"Some?" Cynthia asked.

She nodded, "Actually only you two and those kids that live two streets down from you. Everyone else's parents are striving to keep them alive."

I wanted to ask but I was afraid to, I didn't want to get good news or bad news not now at least but I was going to have to sooner or later, I was going to have to face him. He deserved to see his child.

"What about James?" I said stuttering my words.

She looked hesitant to answer but did anyways, "He was admitted to the rehab center two months ago. He failed a drug test when he stated he wanted to get half custody of the baby."

I stiffened and Cynthia felt me stiffen.

"He wanted custody?" I asked slowly.

She only nodded.

"Why wasn't I notified?"

She shrugged, "They didn't want to make a big deal of it if it wasn't going to happen."

I was silent the rest of the time we were there and once in the car I was still hadn't said anything.

Could James possibly have the right to get custody of Lainey too? Wouldn't that mean she would have to switch off with the both of us? I can't let that happen, it won't happen.

There was a knock on the door as I finished giving Lainey a bath.

"Hey." Mom popped her head in the doorway. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." I said taking Lainey out the bath tub. "Let me put her to sleep."

She smiled and nodded.

I waited like normal until Lainey was all the way asleep then changed into sweatpants and a cami.

Mom was in the living room with the lights dimmed and the fire place lit adding a little more edge to the black, white and red walls.

"Hey." I said softly so I wouldn't scare her.

She smiled and moved over tapping the cushion next to her. I sat down and curl into fetal position. She handed me a blanket and a cup with hot chocolate in it.

"How are you doing?" She asked staring at the fire.

I shrugged, "Good I guess."

"Can I tell you something?" She said putting her cup down on a coaster on the table.

"Sure." I said taking another sip.

She took a deep breath, "I never meant to kick you out, I never wanted to it was only the anger talking."

"I don't understand what you were angry for."

"How would you feel if Lainey was sixteen and pregnant or had gotten HIV?" I thought about it for a second, I'd be upset but I never even thought about it. "You don't even think about it until it actually happens and when it did it was upsetting to know that was an option for me." I just nodded, I understood. "And now I ask that you can forgive me and come back here."

"To live?" I said shocked.

She nodded, "I miss you and I would love to have Lainey here as well."

I put my hand over my forehead, "I can't do that mom."

"It's understandable, just think about it."

I nodded.

"Now who is Jasper?" She asked with a smile.

I couldn't help but to crack one too.

I told her everything about him, the way he treated me and how from day one he wanted to know me as a friend and human being. I could tell she liked him and wanted to meet him and one day that could just happen…

"He seems like a very nice man and I think you should go for him."

I smiled, "I think so too."

"It was really nice talking to you tonight honey."

"I agree." I said getting up and stretching. "We should get to bed."

"We should." I helped her up as I remembered one last thing.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Anything." She yawned.

"I heard James is at the rehab center and I want to go see him. Can you get the address for me please?"

She seemed hesitant to do so but nodded.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep in my familiar room as a child but for once, I did dream.

* * * * *

I don't think I've ever enjoyed being in Mississippi so much in my life until this week. I didn't want to go home but then again, I missed Jasper… and Bella, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward.

For Christmas mom and dad got Lainey clothes and a ring that she could wear when she is sixteen just like me and Cynthia had gotten. Cynthia and I got money and matching necklaces. For mom and dad we got them two free night to any hotel in Florida, apparently Cynthia had been saving them up just to send down here…

Our last day I knew I had some business to take care of and thanks to mom, I could actually get that done.

"Maybe I should take her with me, you know just in case he wants to see her." I said as an excuse to have Lainey with me as I went to go see James for the first time in almost a year.

She didn't fight with me, "I'll be here when you get out."

Walking back and getting closer with each step made me more nervous and I think Lainey could feel that. The nurses knock first and told him he had a visitor.

"Come in visitor." I could hear the same play in his voice he always had and chuckled.

I stepped in beside her, "HI James."

"Alice?" He said cocking his head to the side and I nodded. "Whoa baby."

I blushed looking down.

"I didn't expect you here." He said.

"I'll leave you two alone." The nurse said.

It fell silent; no one knew what to say. He would glance at Lainey then back at me and look back down again; he did this about four times before asking…

"Is this, _our _daughter?" the way he said our stung painfully so I only nodded.

"She's a real breath taker I'll tell you that."

"I agree." I smiled looking at her as she pointing to the blue floral patterns on the ceiling. "She has your color hair, ears and nose."

"Your eyes?" He asked and nodded. "Figures." He laughed.

"Do you want to hold her?"

I could feel the tension and nervousness lift from us as he nodded.

"Hold her head." I said giving her to him. "Or you can sit her up."

He sat her sitting up in front of him face to face.

"Hi," He said looking at her. "Lainey?" he looked at me.

I nodded.

Lainey continued to look and point at the walls.

"Yeah I know," He said to her. "I hate them too."

I giggled and snapped a picture at them together.

"Look Alice," He said still not taking his eyes off of her. "I love you and I'm extremely sorry for everything I did to you before and I wish things could be the same. I'm seriously getting clean so I can be there for her and you, and maybe be with you again. I don't want what happened between us to be the end. I want us to end on good terms and I don't want her to grow up with us separated like my parents were."

"I know." Was all I could say because I did know, I could tell by the way he looked at me now and her that he was. "I love you too, I always will and not just because of her but me and you are done James. The only thing that's keeping us talking is Lainey."

He nodded. "That's understandable, so what did you find someone else in the crapped hole Forks?"

"Actually I did," I said annoyed. "And he doesn't care about anything of my past."

"Oh what did you say pardon my past of drinking, smoking and sexing every guy out there but I want to get to know you." his words stung as I fought the tears forming.

"No, he's only a friend but he completely understands me and my situation. He treats me and Lainey like we're his own because you didn't want to do it." I said the last thing slowly.

"I want to be there, I wanted to be there but you didn't want me to be. You didn't trust me to be there for her."

"Keep your voice down." I said closing the door and he put Lainey on the floor in front of the TV. "Why would I trust you?"

"Why should you?"

"You gave me HIV James; you did because you went behind my back and did heroine with a dirty needle. Do you know how bad that could have been? She could have had HIV too."

"I know! I'm sorry, I didn't want it to be like this at all." His voice cracked. "I'm so sorry." He put his head in his hands.

I took a deep breath and knelt by him, "I am too. I will forever love you and what you brought for me, you are the reason I'm here now. You may have given me HIV but you gave me Lainey which was my will to live.

"Look at her," I said putting Lainey in my lap.

He stared at her and she touched his knee.

"She loves you already and she has never known you, you're a good father already. You've always been in her life and you always will be whether it's with me or not." I let the tear roll down my cheek and he wiped it away.

"I love you Alice."

"I love you too James, I always will but me and you won't be us again, I'm a happy where I am now."

With those words I definitely knew who I wanted to be with and where I needed to be…

* * *

**Review? it might be a while until i update again because of my grades...**

**but please stay with me!**

**(: goooo! review and i swear i'll get my grades up!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Only two reviews :( sadnesss, but i had time to do another chapter so read right now (:**

**I own nothing!**

**

* * *

**

**Jasper**

It was New Years Eve finally and the day Alice came back from Mississippi. As soon as she called me that she was home I rushed to her house.

I couldn't wait to see her and Lainey again; it had been a long break without them both, boring too. I didn't really do anything but write essays, fill out college applications behind my dad's back for an art school and fight with him when he did find out. It all ended up to me ignoring him on Christmas morning.

"Jasper, come in." Cynthia said after opening the door for me.

"How was your trip?" I asked stepping in.

"Good everything went well; Alice and mom are on good terms now."

"How'd she deal with your dad leaving?"

She shrugged, "Better than before."

I nodded and smiled.

"Alice should be out soon, she just wanted to take a shower. Lainey is in the play pen if you want to take her out. I have to get to the bar and set up some stuff for the band tonight. See you later."

I waved as she walked out the door then walked to Lainey's play pen. I picked her up and set her down only to have her crawling away.

"Whoa kiddo." I said and grabbed her before she could go any further. "How old are you now?" she just blew bubbles and smiled her toothless smile.

"About to be eight months tomorrow." Alice said with a sigh and walked over to where we were sitting. "I swear mom and dad put something in her milk when were down there because I swear when we got home I put her down for a second and she was in our bedroom."

I chuckled. "You have to be more careful now."

"Baby proof the house more than it already is." She laughed.

"So how was the trip?" I asked handing Lainey to Alice.

"It was good, better than I expected."

"I hear you and your mom are okay now?" I said as a question.

She sighed and nodded, "Yeah, she want me to move back down there with her."

I felt my stomach drop, again. "And are you?" I said holding my breath.

She shook her head first, "I told her I would think about it, but I like it here." I could see she was fighting a smile and failing.

I sighed in relief then grinned, "Good."

"I took Lainey to see her dad." She said a few moments later.

"How'd that go?"

"Okay."

"Just okay?" I pressed for more.

She nodded, "He's in rehab because he failed a drug test that was given so he could gain custody of Lainey too."

I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything.

"But he's not getting her anytime soon, I won't let him." She said shaking her head.

"I don't think she would want you to."

I couldn't imagine Alice without her ever, she all but sends FBI out to follow Cynthia when she's at school. She would be so much worse than now if she left her with James alone.

"Well what do you want to do?" She asked changing the subject.

I shrugged, "Whatever you want to do."

"Let's go to the park!" She said excitedly jumping up.

"It's cold outside, aren't you going to like I don't know dry your hair?" I said looking at her wet hair that she had put in a messy bun.

She made her eyebrow arch up, "I think I'll be okay."

After putting Lainey into the most warming clothes and putting only a hoodie Alice was ready to leave. The park was only across from the apartment, I had never noticed it before. Alice pushed Lainey as we walked on the given pathway.

"So what are your plans for after college these days Mrs. Brandon?" I asked with my Texas accent.

She giggled, "Probably arts school then designers school."

"What are you trying to be like a fashion designer or something?"

"Or something, I want to do something big with my drawings though." She sighed.

"Well I think you could do whatever, you're amazing at art."

"Thanks." She showed a small smile and I nodded. "So what do you want to do in college Mr. Hale?" She asked in a goofy voice.

I laughed, "My dad wants me to play football for USC…"

"Okay and what do _you_ want to do?"

"I do want to play football but not as much as I want to play music or draw, maybe even a sports medicine doctor."

"I had no clue you were into the medical field." She sounded surprised.

"Kind of, I've volunteered at the hospital and clinic a couple of times but that's just if the whole art thing doesn't work out."

"Well from what I've heard you play before and what Rosalie says about it, you're pretty good at playing the guitar and drawing too."

"Thanks."

"No problem." It fell silent as we both listened to an ambulance drive past the apartment complex entrance. "So what's the deal with you and your dad?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why's he up your ass about football, he seems to like it more than you do."

"Because, he does." I bluntly and she stared at me wanting to know more. "He blew out his knees, his senior year of high school and junior year of college. You probably can't tell because he's never walked around you when you're over but he walks with a limp because of his braces.

"Anyway, I guess he pushes me because it's his dream, not mine."

"Wow, I thought that kind of thing only happened in movies." She said trying to make the seriousness clear and I cracked a smile. "I think you'll be fine in life either way."

She took Lainey out of the stroller and gestured for me to follow them to the playground where Lainey was put in the baby swings. She giggled and squealed as Alice push the swing lightly.

"How high can you go?" she asked jokingly.

"Higher than you think."

"Betcha' I can go higher." She challenged.

"Don't get yourself into something you can't handle." I laughed.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle whatever." She pulled the swing to a stop and grinned. I grinned back and made my way to the regular swings as she put Lainey back in the stroller.

"Okay Lainey, I want you to pick who the highest is." Alice said. "Ready, set… GO!"

We both started swinging like two five years olds racing to see who the highest could get, the only difference was we were seventeen.

"How are we supposed to know when she's picking a winner?" I asked swinging past Alice.

"I don't know." Alice said. "I guess we can go now."

"How?"

She smiled to herself and took another swing before leaping into the air. It was almost like slow motion until she landed like a cat watching its prey. She raised her hand gesturing for me to jump too.

With a sigh I jumped down but it wasn't as graceful as hers had been. Instead of landing on my feet I tumbled flat on my face eating the dirt and sand. I didn't want get up and face the embarrassment; I could already feel my cheeks turning bright red and my forehead was really starting to burn.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked when I raised my head from the ground.

If I wasn't seeing two of everything I would have agreed my whole body was indented into the ground.

"Yeah." I choked out and fully sat up.

"You have a cut on your head." She said trying not to laugh.

"I can feel it." I rubbed my eyes with my hand getting sand into them. "Ow, crap!" I screamed.

Alice lost it, she was practically rolling on the ground laughing at me as I screamed in pain.

"This is funny!" I shouted but laughed still.

"Here, close your eyes." She said taking my hands from my face. her touch was warm as it met the part underneath my eye to open it. She blew for five seconds, I could smell the mint gum from her breath and smiled as I felt the pain from my eye ease. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." I said opening my eye all the way only to be directly looking into her eyes. They were the perfect shade of grey today, as always but right now there was something different about them, maybe because I was staring straight in them and felt like my whole world was going upside because of it.

"Jasper…" She started but I put my finger over her lips then moved my hand down to her chin.

"I like you Alice and I'm tired of hiding it." I lifted her chin closer to me and connected our lips. I could feel every spark in me go off and I knew I was home, where I should be. I felt her relax as we kissed and I smiled.

We both pulled away and smiled when Lainey squealed and started clapping.

"I hope that means she likes this." I laughed.

"Well she either likes it or is pooping." Alice sighed and got up to check Lainey. "No poop, she likes it."

"So who won Lainey?" I said playing with her fingers.

"Did mommy win?" Alice said. "Or did Jasper win?"

She looked at Alice then to me and back at Alice then smiled another toothless smile.

"Ma, ma, ma, ma!" She said clapping again.

"I win!" Alice said excitedly.

"No fair, moms automatically win." I pouted.

"Or maybe you're a sore loser."

I glared at her, "Okay well who's the sore loser now?" When I was in front of her I pulled her to me and kissed her making Lainey be between both our chests. Lainey whined and pushed us away from each other.

"She does." Alice smiled.

I shook my head and laughed.

It was getting dark now and we both decided that we would go to Edward's house because Carlisle was planning to cook and to watch the ball drop with everyone.

"Are you two finally dating now?" Emmett asked when we walked up the driveway holding hands.

I didn't say anything because I didn't want to jump to conclusion, but we kissed so that means we are, right?"

"Yeah we are." Alice said.

Yes it does mean that we're dating.

Rosalie and Bella squealed quietly and hugged Alice. Emmett and Edward congratulated me. From far away I could see mom giving me thumbs up and I nodded with a smile.

The start of my year couldn't get any better, it was with Alice… something I've wanted for four months and now I have it.

* * *

**So review? (:**

**Also, i'm thinking about writing a claire/quil story next but i have no idea what i want it to be about... all i know is Claire has to move to La Push because she got into some hard stuff back in her hometown...?**

**would you read it?**

**Let me know!**

**love, me!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Alice**

Jasper and I received many smiles and frowns from us holding hands in the hallway but either way we were happy. Our art teacher always made fun of us and many teachers awed whenever we were in the hallway together.

The only person we hadn't gotten any feedback from was Maria, she was still on vacation for two more weeks but I didn't really care how she would react towards us.

Jasper spent a lot of time at my house, Lainey was starting to get attached to him but I didn't want to make him feel like I was using him for her or I didn't want Lainey to think Jasper was her father, sure it'd be nice to have him as her father figure but I didn't want him to do so if he didn't want to.

Jasper's mom loved whenever I came over especially when I brought Lainey too. For some reason I had a feeling Jasper's dad didn't like me but I wasn't going to get into that too deep, I would let him warm up to me when he wanted to.

Two weeks later Maria was back from her extended vacation. She was tanner than she had been before so I guessed that she had been to the beach, probably somewhere in California or something.

"Aw look at the happy new couple." Her scratchy voice teased while she stood behind Mike. Her voice reminded me of everything she said and I immediately wanted to hit her.

I turned around to glare at her. "Aren't we supposed to stay away from each other?"

She shrugged, "Something like that but I never follow the rules anyways."

"Why are you here?" Jasper asked leaning back in his seat.

"Because I just wanted to see if it was really true that you two were together." She smiled. "And now I know."

I grabbed Jasper's hand from under the table and he squeezed it.

"And so they are, what do they have to do with you?" Rosalie snapped at her.

Maria glared at Rosalie and Rosalie arched her eyebrow as a challenge to her.

"Only to make sure they were protected." Maria said at the same time Royce threw down a box of condoms on the table.

"We don't want anyone else infected here do we?" Royce howled. "Be careful this time slut."

Jasper jerked up and flew over the table knocking Royce down. People from everywhere rushed to our table and started cheering.

Jasper punched Royce twice in the jaw before Royce pushed him off. Jasper blocked almost every single throw towards him. Emmett and Edward thought fast about where they should intervene to stop it as I was ready to stop it myself. Rosalie was ready to step in as I was but Bella held both of us back.

"Jasper!" I yelled over everyone.

I'd never seen him so mad before, his face was fully red and boiling with anger. Everything was coming out of him.

Everyone cleared when the administrators blew whistles.

Emmett grabbed Jasper with both arms across his chest and Edward made sure Jasper's legs were on the ground before pulling him away. **(AN: like in New Moon when they're trying to keep him from Bella!)**

Royce was still lying on the ground but had his hand over his nose covering the blood that dripped. His lip was busted and his eye looked like it was shutting from being swollen.

"What happened here?" He asked Rosalie.

"Royce called Alice a slut; Jasper was only defending her because she had already gotten so much with everything."

"Is that true?" He asked me.

I only nodded still looking to where Jasper was being taken by the school security guard.

"Yeah." I said softly.

He nodded, "I'm sorry you must go through so much and I'm very glad that you have people who defend you but asking him to do so wont help anything…"

"You think I asked him to do that?" I said louder.

"Al," Rosalie cautioned.

"No, why would I want him to do that and get him in trouble. He's my boyfriend and he was doing what boyfriends do when they get called a slut, I didn't ask him he just did."

"Okay, well rules are rules and he'll be suspended for five days along with Royce." He said and walked away after I didn't say anything back to him.

I didn't go to my next class, instead I waited outside of the office for Jasper to come out and when he did I could see the damage done to his face. His lip was busted too and he had a cut over his eyebrow.

I gasped and he looked down.

"Jazz," I whispered.

"Not here." He said low only for me to hear.

"I suggest you go to class Miss Brandon." The administrator from earlier said.

"I'm leaving early, I came to get an excuse." I said.

He nodded and went back into his office.

"Wait for me by your car." I whispered and he nodded.

The school secretary had already written an excuse note for me.

"Thank you." I said.

She nodded, "Take care, of the both of you."

I agreed and left.

Jasper was sitting in his car with the keys in the ignition ready to leave. I didn't say anything when I got in. He drove us to his house where no one was home.

"Jasper." I said after we had walked to his room still in silence. "Talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?"

"What happened out there, what made you do that?"

He sat down on his bed and rubbed his head.

"I don't know, he called you a slut and it pissed me off. How could he do that after everything he did to Rosalie? And because it was you, I'm not going to let him get away with that."

I sat next to him grabbed his wrist and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"It's okay; it took me by surprise though." I laughed. "I took you as a pacifist."

"Only when needed." He smiled.

"Thank you." I said and moved in to kiss him.

Telling Anne that he got suspended was like telling a wrestler you'd kick their ass. She was furious but he sat there and took it all in.

"Mom, he was defending Alice." Rosalie stepped in.

He focus went to Rosalie then me and back to Jasper. "Is that true?"

He nodded, "Royce called her a slut."

"Royce?" She said arching her eyebrow like Rosalie did many times before.

We all nodded.

"Like he has the room to talk," She mumbled but we still heard her. "Alright, you aren't ground but no more fights."

Jasper only nodded and once his mom left the room he thanked Rosalie.

"So what now?" I said sliding off the edge of the couch getting closer to him.

"We should probably get you home for Lainey."

"Cynthia's not working tonight and she said she would babysit if I needed her to, so if you want me to stay I can."

"Hey." Rosalie poked her head from the kitchen. "Mom's cooking and Emmett's coming over so if Alice wants to stay she can."

"Perfect," I said smiling.

He sighed, "Okay tell her she's staying."

* * * * *

"This is really good." I said to Anne while taking another bite of potatoes.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Look who's finally home." Rosalie said looking out of the window that had car beams flashing in.

"Don't give him a hard time about being late again." Anne cautioned both her daughter and son. Emmett and I continued to mind our own business.

"Well, well, well if we don't have enough visitors." I assumed this was Jasper and Rosalie's father. It was like looking at a duplicate of Jasper except he was short and balder.

"Nice to see you again Emmett." He said shaking Emmett's hand then looking at me. "You must be Alice."

I nodded and smiled but didn't get one back.

"Well I'll be watching whatever s on TV." He said turning to leave.

"Don't you want to eat something honey?" Anne asked him.

"I already did." He said and trudged into the living room.

I could see from the corner of Jasper's eye he was upset with his father's behavior towards me or there could be something else.

After I thanked Anne again for the dinner and said bye to Rose and Emmett, Jasper took me home. We held hands as he drove. The music was low but I could still hear the words of The Script's Breakeven.

"Jasper," I asked.

"Hmm?"

"When's the last time you and your dad were actually okay with each other?" I said then looked up to him. His expression showed that he was really thinking about it so I waited.

"I would have to say eighth grade." He sighed. "I wasn't into football then."

"He seems like he wants you to be okay."

"Maybe, or he tries not to fight with me because he knows I'll leave. He doesn't want me to break my mom's heart more than he is."

"He is?" I repeated his words.

He nodded, "He's cheating on her."

"Wow," Was all I could say. "Does she know?"

"Probably, just in denial. That's why she told us not to give him a hard time about coming home late."

"But it's only eight; doesn't that kind of thing usually happen way into the night?"

He shook his head, "My dad gets off at six, and it takes him an hour to get home from Port Angeles. I've timed it before."

"Maybe he works more."

"That's not what his pay check says."

"Why won't your mom do anything about it?"

"Because she thinks Rose and I will be upset but we wouldn't, were upset that he's hurting her."

"Maybe you should talk to her about it?"

He shrugged, "When the time comes it will but for now we're home."

I sighed. I didn't want to leave him but I needed to see Lainey.

"Goodnight." I said leaning over to kiss him. He kissed back and I felt him smile as I kissed harder. "Okay, night."

All of the lights were off inside but the kitchen light. There was a note from Cynthia stating there was lasagna in the fridge if I hadn't eaten. Everyone was asleep already. I tiptoed into the bathroom to take a shower and change. Lainey was whining when I got out so I took her out and laid her on my bed next to me. She fell asleep as I patted her back and I fell asleep while doing so…

_I was looking at myself in the mirror. What surprised me most was the little girl in standing next to me; she couldn't be any other than six. Her hair was almost long enough to touch the ground, she had blue eyes and when she smiled her dimples defined her face._

"_Mommy is so pretty." Lainey said taking my hand. "She gets married today."_

_I took another look at myself in the mirror; I had a flower piece in my hair over the braid that was going across the front of my hair. And the dress, it was beautiful, white of course. It was strapless and tight at the hips._

"_Come on Alice!" Someone called from behind me, Rosalie. "It's time to marry my brother."_

_

* * *

_

**So I have a decision to make, I might give up on this story if I can't figure out a better plot, or if i don't get enough inspiration.**

**SO review and inspire me to continue :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Guess who's back for the day?**

**ME! (:**

**I own nothing!**

WAIT IMPORTANT, so important that it will be at the ending of the chapter too (:

**I WOULD REALLLLLLLY LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN THIS STORY, PAAAAALEAAAASE!**

**I'M ABOUT TO DIE! :d**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**i'm working on ideas for my next story, which won't come out until after i finish this one, but i neeeeed to know what couple it should be.**

**bella/edward or claire/quil or kim/jared (: or anyone else for that mattter!**

* * *

**Jasper**

I did my time at home for hitting Royce a couple times. Dad wasn't impressed with it anymore than Mom was and in fact I got another lecture about how the colleges wouldn't accept me if I didn't control my temper, to bad one already did.

It was now Valentine's Day, a holiday I usually dreaded since I either didn't have a relationship or the one I had was in deep shit. Although I had Alice, I would still be dreading it, she was taking Lainey to a kid's show in Port Angeles but I'd rather her choose Lainey over me any day. So here I sat playing my guitar in my room as Dad worked late, again, Rosalie went out with Emmett, and mom watched the romance movies that were on lifetime.

I got excited when my phone vibrated and it was from Alice…

**Hey –A**

_Hey, how was the show? –J_

**Good, I think I had more fun than Lainey though she fell asleep. –A**

_Well I'm glad you did (; -J_

**Me too, what are you up to? –A**

_Just guitar. –J_

**I would tell you to come over but we just left and we won't get home until twelve :( -A**

_Ah, it's okay I was probably going to study or something. –J_

**Okay, well I'll let you do that, I'll talk to you later (: -A**

_Bye love –J_

**Bye (; -A**

Alice and I haven't told each other that we love each other yet. I'm not sure I feel that deep about her, I don't have to love her to date her, right? I love her as a friend, for now at least.

"Hey." Mom popped her head in the door.

I looked up and smiled at her. "Hey."

"I'm going to bed now."

I looked at the clock to see that it was close to eleven and nodded to her. "Goodnight."

I put my head against the headboard and let my fingers roam against the guitar strings. I don't know how long I went on but I didn't care, I was relaxed and on the verge of falling asleep but the clashing from downstairs stopped me.

I quickly rose up and listened for it again. Someone was down stairs, it could have been Rosalie but I had a feeling she wouldn't make that much noise if she was coming in this late, she wouldn't have come home at all.

I put a shirt on and opened my door slowly and quietly. The hallway was still dark but the kitchen light was on downstairs and there was still rattling. I took each step one at a time, trying not to make any sound.

I felt like I was in a scary movie. You know the first person to die to set the whole plot for the killer. I got more anxious as I stepped from the final step and I could see the shadow of whoever was in the kitchen.

One more step and I was standing in the kitchen facing the person who had made all the noise.

"Dad?" I said closing my eyes as the bright lights hit them. "What are you doing?"

He stiffened putting both hands on the counter which meant he was trying to hold himself up and being caught with the obvious, he was drunk.

"What are you doing?" I said a little louder.

"Don't raise your voice at me." He said whipping around. His eyes were blood shot and he looked like he was going to fall over anytime now.

"You need to get up stairs and sleep before you pass out." I said walking closer to him but stopped when the scent of alcohol, smoke and weed hit my nose. "Have you been smoking?" A grin spread across his face. "Where were you tonight dad?"

"I'm not in high school Jasper," he said my name slowly. "I don't need you to take care of me." He tried pushing past me but I didn't let him go.

"Where were you?" I said louder than before.

He was getting angrier by the minute. He clenched his fist and I could see him grinding his teeth.

"Who were you with?"

"Get off my case." He said through his teeth then tried to push past me again. I pushed him backwards sneding him back almost falling over. At the same time a square and open paper fell from his coat jacket, a condom.

We both stared at it and finally each other.

"Jasper," He spoke at the same time I opened my mouth.

"Why are you doing this to her?"

He shrugged, "I don't love her, we just have fun. I love your mom."

"You're doing a good job showing it aren't you?" I snapped. "You need to leave."

"You can't kick me out my own house!" He shouted.

"Leave!" I shouted louder.

We both stopped when we heard footsteps coming towards us.

"What's going on?" Mom asked.

I didn't stop glaring at him as I felt mom's hand go on my shoulder.

"Jasper?" He voice was innocent.

"Ask him." I finally said.

"Honey, I'm sorry." Dad said stepping closer but I blocked his path.

"For what?" Mom said slowly.

Dad gestured down and mom's gaze followed. I heard her gasp and her hand went to her chest. She winced when she breathed out. She couldn't speak; everything she said was jumbling together and not making sense.

"How could you?" she finally said.

"I can explain…" Dad stepped forward trying to get around me.

"NO!" She screamed her voice breaking as her heart did. "I should have believed the kids when they said something and now I do. I'm done; I hope that slut bitch taught you how to write because you're going to be signing your name on that divorce paper."

"This all your fault!" Dad spat and pointed a finger at me.

"I didn't tell you to cheat on mom!"

Dad's hand raised and before I could protest, it connected with my face. I returned my punched and was grabbed by the collar.

"That's enough!" Mom said stepping between us. "You need to leave, in the morning when you're sober. I don't want you to die even though I could kill you right now."

With those last exchanged words mom went back upstairs to throw dad blankets, he was going to be sleeping in the basement for tonight and tomorrow, he would be looking for an apartment or somewhere else to be.

"You should go to bed now." Mom said placing her foot on the first step.

I shook my head. Not in disagreement to go to bed, it was almost three now but I didn't understand.

"How can you be so calm?" I asked in a soft voice.

"It's not easy." She said with a small chuckle. "But I'm pretty sure I can get through it. I don't know what's going to happen next and-,"

"What do you mean?" I cut her off. "You're getting a divorce with him aren't you?"

"It's much more complicated than that. I need to make sure he's okay first."

"Why are you making sure of that?" I said getting angrier. "Mom he cheated on you."

"And he's the father of you and your sister, the man I love. The love of my life, and I've fought for him for so long, I can't just divorce him honey..."

I was wishing for the hot, tempered mom right now. The one who actually wanted to kill my dad for cheating but this one now, everything was finally hitting her.

I kept shaking my head as she kept talking.

"I need to get out of here." I said. "I'm going for a drive or something."

I blocked her out as she yelled at me about curfew, I didn't care. I couldn't stay here anymore.

I started my car without thinking and drove off into the street. It was empty and the lights flashed against the trees showing eyes of the hidden deers. Pressing my foot on the gas pedal felt good. I sped down my street but slowed again once I got near traffic.

I only knew one place I could go right now. Not Emmett, he was with Rosalie and I didn't want to explain to her about tonight, not now anyways. Edward's parents would love to have me, as always but I didn't want to bother them. Mr. Cullen always works during the day, and wakes up early. There was no way I was staying at Bella's without a story.

So there it was, the only place I could go to and the only place I wanted to go to.

With Alice.

* * *

**I wasnt too sure about this, i dont know if i like it that much? but thats not my choice, did you like it?**

**ALSO I WOULD REALLLLLLLY LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN THIS STORY, PAAAAALEAAAASE!**

**I'M ABOUT TO DIE! :d**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**i'm working on ideas for my next story, which won't come out until after i finish this one, but i neeeeed to know what couple it should be.**

**bella/edward or claire/quil or kim/jared (: or anyone else for that mattter!**

**so help me by reviewing and telling me answers to those two questions (:**

**love, me**


	15. Chapter 15

**It's SPRING BREAK! and i am honestly the happiest person in life right now, you don't even understand. i miss writing this so much, and i can guarantee that a lot more chapters will be up soon, hopefully.**

**thank you for bearing with me (: I'M BACK!  
**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**Alice**

Lainey was sound asleep already, why wouldn't she be, it was three in the morning. I wasn't going to get to sleep tonight; I was too awake studying for test and other quizzes. Cynthia told me I was such a bookworm and I just told her I had to be to get somewhere.

I was working hard on my portfolio too since I was applying to mostly art and fashion designing schools for college. I didn't know which one I exactly wanted to go to. Did I want to stay in Forks or go back to Biloxi, or somewhere else like in California or New York where some of the biggest designer clothes are?

I jumped at the sounds of banging at my door. I didn't move until I heard it again. Lainey stirred while I quickly walked to my bedroom door. The banging came again, who the hell was at my door at three in the morning?

I grabbed an umbrella—you know just in case it was someone crazy or drunk—and proceeded towards the front door. Another banging but lighter, whoever it was, was starting to give up on someone coming to the door. I stood on the tips of my toes and looked through the peep hole.

"Jasper?" I said to myself then took another look, he was looking rough. "Jasper!" I quickly unlocked the door and opened it to find him leaning against the wall to hold himself up. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head showing me another blooded cut on his forehead.

I grabbed his arm all but dragging him inside into the living room. I sat him down on the couch where he leaned all the way back. Running quickly and quietly into the kitchen I grabbed a towel and ran hot water over it, and got another with cold.

"Here put this on your head and this on your neck." I said handing him both towels.

He did as I said and I helped.

"I hadn't noticed I had a cut here again." He said with a laugh.

"Jasper this isn't funny." I scolded. "What the hell happened?"

He took the towel off his forehead and set it down but I grabbed it again and set it back on his forehead. He winced and started talking…

"My dad came home drunk and I found him…" I let him lean back and he closed his eyes. "A condom wrapper fell from his pocket and I confronted him about it. There was yelling and my mom came downstairs. She found out and some more yelling, he tried to get to her and I stepped between them. Now I have a bleeding head."

"Are you okay now?" I asked.

He nodded slowly. "I am now; you make everything better for me."

I looked down to blush, something that hasn't happened in a while. He looked up from the towel that was starting to drip water and smirked.

"Come here." I said opening my arms.

He rolled his eyes but still turned around so his head could be on my stomach.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that instead of us hanging out for Valentine's Day." I said.

He shrugged, "I'm used to my Valentine's Day sucking." I hit his shoulder and laughed. "No really, it's okay. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Now that it's out, I think everything can get a little bit better at home."

"Maybe." I said yawning.

"You should sleep." He said looking up then yawning.

"Like you're the one to talk, come on." I said sitting him all the way up.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To my room, I don't want to have to explain to Cynthia why you're sleeping on our couch. I have a pull out couch in my room."

After following me to my room he helped me take the small bed out from the couch without disturbing Lainey.

"Good night Jasper." I said getting into bed.

"Night." He said.

* * * * * *

I woke up with the sun shining into my eyes. I squinted and rolled over expecting Lainey to be there but she wasn't, Cynthia sometimes put her there if she wakes up. I sat up and looked over at her crib, she wasn't there either.

Pushing the sheets off my legs I ran to my door but stopped and took another look at my room. The bed from the pull out couch was out and it had blankets on it.

I thought for a second about last night and everything starting coming back to me. Jasper came over after a fight with his dad and he slept in my room, on the pull out couch.

I nodded to myself as I figured last night out. Cynthia either knows that Jasper was here and gave him Lainey or Lainey woke Jasper up and he took her out so she wouldn't wake me up.

"Mine as well just find out." I sighed turning the knob on the door but stopped when I looked at what I was wearing, black shorts that pretty much should have been underwear and a cami. Did I wear this last night? I shrugged and went back to get sweat pants and a hoodie.

I went to the bathroom first to take my medicine, brush my teeth and wash my face. I left my hair where it was because I needed a shower to get it out of this mess. With a deep breath I stepped out of the bathroom feeling refreshed.

"Well good morning." I said to Jasper who was bouncing Lainey in his lap.

Lainey smiley at me and Jasper turned around.

"Good morning to you too, can you say good morning to mommy?" He said holding into Lainey's tiny wrist to make her wave to me. She giggled and squealed her gibberish.

"How long have to two been up?"

Jasper shrugged, "I'm guessing whenever Cynthia normally goes to work. So much for keeping me being here a secret."

I shrugged taking Lainey from him, "Oh well, I'm a big girl, it's my apartment too."

He scuffed, "Well excuse me."

I giggled and walked over to her play pen and set her in then back to Jasper to press my lips against his. I could feel his smile and I smiled back. "I believe we are teaching her that it's okay to engage in this on a couch when she's older." He said in the middle of the kiss.

I giggled and pulled away to look at her, she was watching the cartoons carefully and if she wasn't nine months I would have thought she was judging a contest to see how funny they were. "She's not paying attention. I think she'll know what's right from wrong if she really likes the person she's kissing."

"Do you really like me?" he asked.

I pretended to think for a second then shook my head and smiled. "Really doesn't even begin to cover it." I kissed his cheek and he sighed in what sounded like relief; he honestly thought I was for real when I shook my head. I shook my head at him and got up. "What would you like for breakfast?" I asked making my way to the kitchen.

"Whatever you feel like making."

"You're so complicated," I laughed. "How about pancakes?"

Suddenly arms were wrapped around my waist and his chin rested on my shoulder. I put the box down and put my hands over his. We were relaxed rocking side to side. I hadn't heard him get up from the couch but I didn't care. He was holding me like I wanted him to and only him. I thought about Lainey in the other room and went to unwrapped his arms from me only to be pulled back.

"She's fine, she's playing." He whispered calmly giving me chills that made me shiver a little. I suddenly felt more hope for my dream but I didn't know why. I mean, we've only been dating for a month.

He moved my hair to the other side of my shoulder. He didn't rest his chin back there, instead I felt his fingers lightly trace my shoulder.

"What's that from?" he asked.

"What?" I asked trying to look at whatever he was seeing.

"It looks like a rash." He said.

"Stupid medication," I mumbled pushing past him and all but running to the bathroom. I could hear his footsteps coming after me this time.

Once in the bathroom I pushed my hair to the side like Jasper had before and turned around. I could see the red, dry bumps that were surfacing around my shoulder and close to my tattoo. I sighed and fought back tears that were starting to form.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a mellow voice.

I shook my head indicating, no I wasn't. How could I be when he's staring at the outcome of my stupid medicine for my stupid disease?

"It's going to be okay." He said.

I knew it was but that didn't stop one tear from falling onto my cheek and into the sink. i felt his hand go around my waist again and I leaned back into him. His finger slowly made its way up to my cheek and wiped another tear away. I sniffed then took another breath to compose myself.

"Thank you." I said turning into his chest where I rested my head against his chest.

"You welcome." He placed a kiss on the top of my head then his chin. "We should probably get back into the room before Lainey has a fit."

He was right, Lainey didn't like being in the room by herself for too long, she always wanted attention.

He held my hand while we walked back into the living room. Lainey's eyes were still glued to the TV as she swung the doll Jasper gave her a week ago or so around. That doll has been through hell and back probably. He chuckled to himself probably thinking the same thing.

For the rest of the day we did homework and helped each other study for test. We also talked about absolutely nothing and helped Lainey start walking. When it was finally time to say goodbye we kissed. It was rough but also peaceful, I could tell he didn't want to leave and I didn't want him to. Not if he had to go back to the place he felt was hell but had to call home.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said while our foreheads still touched. I only nodded and he pulled away.

Cynthia came home while I was putting Lainey to sleep and watching Disney princess movies. She was all giddy and grinning ear to ear, like a girl who just had her first date with someone they really liked…

"Hey," I said to her as she tried sneaking past me into the kitchen.

She stopped, well froze is probably a better term, and turned to me. She put an innocent smile on her face and I put the 'what are you hiding' look on mine.

"How was your day?" I said starting my interrogation off slow.

She only shrugged.

"Liar," I glared at her and her eyes widened. "What are you hiding?"

A small grin spread across her face before she jumped ten feet in the air into the couch. "Looks like both of us are going to be _in love_ soon." She smiled looking like a five year old girl who just got a new Barbie.

"Who is he?"

"Well," she said crossing her legs and putting her hands on her knees. "His name is Brendan and he's so cute. He works down at the hospital, he knows Doctor Cullen and-"

"Wait, did you meet him at one of my doctor's appointments?" I interrupted.

She nodded slowly and when I didn't answer, "Is that bad?" she asked.

I shook my head, "Thanks for telling though."

"It was the first date okay, we've been texting like little '_high schoolers'_ and sometimes he calls. He works a lot so we didn't have time to go out until today. I've only known him for about two weeks, he's really nice."

"Better be." I said getting up and getting a granola bar. "When do I get to meet him?"

She shrugged, "I guess when we become more official than now."

"Did you tell him about me?"

She nodded, "He kind of already knew. He said he had to read your files that one time when you passed out."

That was so long ago.

"As long as he's nice, doesn't do drugs or alcohol, likes kids and treats you with respect than I like him already."

"You know, that's the same exact thing I said about-"

I put my hand over her mouth before she could speak any further. "That's different."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

I shrugged it off. "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning." I didn't wait for her to say anything; I just walked away before it could get any worse. Of course she didn't mean to offend me when her comments were directed towards James and my relationship, but it still was offending.

After making sure Lainey was asleep I cut the light off and got into bed.

* * * * *

I dragged my feet to where Jasper was standing Monday morning while staring off past everyone. I watched as his happy, excited facial expression turned to confusion and concern. I smiled a little but it still didn't put him at ease.

"Are you okay?" he whispered while hugging me.

I nodded while yawning, "Just tired. Lainey decided it would be best to keep mommy awake." I rolled my eyes.

He chuckled a little and I hit him.

"Alice!" I heard Bella or Rosalie yell from behind me. It was both of them.

"Have you told her yet?" Rosalie asked.

I thought she was talking about the fight Valentine's Day but when he shook his head I knew otherwise.

"Told me what?"

Jasper sighed, "Over spring break they want to drive down to California, to go to one of the small beaches our parents used to take us and we're inviting you to go, if you'd like."

"How long would we stay?" I said trying to think how long I could leave Lainey with Cynthia and how long Cynthia could take off from work.

"Just a couple of days, kind of like a couple's thing, we still have a month to get everything straight, it's just something to think about." He shrugged.

"Well I'd love to." I said kissing his lips and smiling when he did. "Come on before we're late." I grabbed his hand and he walked me to first period.

* * *

**So how was that?**

**reviewreviewreview pleasepleaseplease!**

**and i'm open for suggestions!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for reviewing, and welcome any new comers (: I'm so glad to be back!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**Jasper**

The third term was now over. I had straight A's and B's right where I liked it while Alice had almost straight A's but I could deal with it. We both got our acceptance letters, mine to Washington State and USC and hers to Washington State and some college in Mississippi. I didn't question where she was going because I could tell she was still undecided. I didn't want her to leave but I would be supportive no matter what she chose though I hoped it would be Washington with me.

It was now time for Spring Break and after a month of debating with her, I finally convinced Alice to let my mom watch Lainey so she could come and Cynthia could work or whatever she wanted to do. Alice felt bad for leaving Lainey with my mom but she needed to get away from things and I knew my mom was more than happy to take care of her. It will only be four days since that was her given limit and she was taken no more.

"I think that's everything." Rosalie said looking over everyone's bags in the trunk then nodding to herself again.

Emmett closed the trunk for her and took her hand. "Babe, calm down. If we're missing something then we can just buy stuff."

Rosalie nodded, "Right."

I looked to my right to see Alice standing and holding Lainey with my mom, probably explaining every detail about Lainey's schedule or thanking her a million times again. I walked over there taking her hand; she was thanking her, again.

"Alice, you've said thank you one hundred times." I sighed.

"Well one hundred and one won't hurt," She said. "Thank you so much."

Mom chuckled, "No problem. Lainey's a doll baby and no trouble at all. We can be good company for each other, god knows we need it." She looked down.

Dad had officially moved out. After talking it over, or yelling it over and coming clean with everything Mom no longer wanted him in the house, Rosalie and I didn't mind it. Mom still worried about him though, she had no clue how he was making a living now since he secretly lost his job. My guess was he moved in with whatever girl he cheated on mom with, but why would she let him, he's not going to be able to support her.

"Well you all should get going so you have some time to set up before its dark." Mom said coming in to kiss my cheek. I could see Alice smile and I felt a little embarrassed.

Alice gave Lainey to mom and Lainey settled in her arms as normal. Alice thanked mom again and then we were in the back seat of Emmett's jeep with Edward and Bella since neither of them wanted to sit in the front middle seat.

The car ride was filled with stories from past years, loud music, junk food being tossed around and Emmett swerving whenever Rosalie did that stupid eye batting, lip licking and biting thing but we got there safe.

We rented a two bedroom house—courtesy of our parents—one for the girls and one for the boys. Even I knew that someone was going to be sleeping on the pull out couch and it would most likely be me and Alice since we've been dating the shortest amount of time. But I'd do pretty much whatever to spend time with Alice this week.

Alice, Rosalie and Bella set up sheets and shower curtains while Edward, Emmett and I loaded the cabinets with food while eating and throwing it and when we were done we went outside to throw the football around.

"So when you are getting laid Jazz." Emmett asked smirking and throwing the ball to me.

I shrugged while throwing the ball to Edward. "I'm not, Alice and I aren't on that level yet plus I don't think she's like that."

"Are you kidding me?" Emmett laughed and I shook my head, "Dude she has a kid at seventeen."

"And what does that make her a fast, easy slut?" I defended and he shook his head. "Lainey wasn't intentional."

I caught the last throw and sat down in the sand while they walked over to meet me and we sat in a circle.

"I think it's good that you know you two aren't ready for that." Edward agreed with me. "It took a little over a year for me and Bella to do anything, wait it out and make sure everything is strong so you don't get hurt _again_."

"Wise words." I said nodding.

"Wait, again? Dude, who'd you get hurt by the first time?"

"Uh, Maria?" I said and his eyes widened and his mouth dropped. I could see leftover food in his mouth. "God do you ever brush your teeth, how can Rosalie kiss you?" I said scooting away. He closed his mouth and laughed.

"I didn't know you lost your virginity to Maria." He started moments later. "Who would have known you were the start of her _slut rampage_."

I snorted and Edward laughed.

I guess Emmett was right; Maria didn't start sleeping around until after we both had sex, both lost our virginities. She didn't want to be a virgin when she fucked around with the more experienced guys.

"Holy mother great balls of fucking fire!" Emmett yelled looking off behind me. I looked at Edward who had the same goofed look on his face so I did want any normal teenage guy would do when they want to know what everyone was looking at and when I did, I immediately wanted to turn away because I didn't want Alice to see me as the teenage hormonal boy that she was making me right now.

Rosalie, Bella and Alice were in their bathing suits, string bikini bathing suits. Rosalie's was red which happened to be Emmett's favorite color. Bella's was navy blue and striped. Alice was white and purple tie dye.

Emmett and Edward had already gotten up and were starting to get closer to the girls. By time I reached them we were all standing face to face with each other, it looked like it was about to be battle of the sexes.

"So I see you gals came down for some fun." Emmett said stepping closer to Rosalie. Rosalie put her hand in front of her blocking him from coming any closer.

"No, no, no. We came to hang out." She said in a seductive tone, times like these are when I hated them as a couple but I was half ignoring them.

My attention was at Alice whose tiny body fit very well into the bath suit. The way the top's purple strings wrapped around her neck and bottom's strings tied at the hips made me want to untie them. The color purple made her belly button ring shine in the sun. Her hair glistened and blew in the wind tangling around the sun glasses that were on the top of her head. She was biting her lip and smiling making dimples pop out.

"You look great." I finally said with a sigh.

"Just great?" she said.

"Well… uh… hm…" She giggled at my loss of words.

She grabbed my hand then stood on her toes to kiss my lips. It wasn't one of the cute usual ones; it was way more than that. It felt urgent and I could feel her pressing against me. I grabbed her waist and she wrapped her hands around my neck. With one more peck, she pulled away with a smile and left me panting.

"What-," She pressed her finger to my lips.

"We'll talk later." She said. "Come on."

We started walking to where the other four had gone, closer to the water. Rosalie and Bella only had their feet in while Emmett and Edward were all the way in flipping and acting like idiots.

"What the hell?" I asked when we reached them.

"We told them if they danced in the water like idiots then they'd get whatever they want."

I nodded, "I see."

"You should join them." Alice's said, she was certain and serious, if I didn't know that I deserved to be considered an idiot.

"But I don't want anything." I said confused.

"You don't have to." She said smiling and begging with her eyes.

"Yeah Jasper, you're not a man like me!" Emmett said showing his biceps.

Edward pushed his arm down, "It's not about the arms, it's about the abs."

"What do you think it's about?" Alice asked staring up at me. She was challenging me and it was working.

I stepped in front of her and grabbed the bottom ends of my shirt and slowly took it off letting her take in every part she saw. Her lip was bitten more than before, trying to keep her from smiling but she was still blushing.

"It's about the abs," I grabbed her hand and pulled it to my chest and she gasped. "And the heart," I dragged her hand up to where my heart pulse was and her lips parted. "Then my biceps." I pulled her hand to my arm covering her fingers with mine to make them grip around. "And lastly, the back muscles." She looked dazed and would have probably fallen over if I hadn't been holding some of her weight. I wrapped her arm my back pulling her closer to me, she either could look up and kiss me or turn her head a listen to my heart beat… she chose the heart beat.

I sighed at her being difficult and put my finger under her chin to make her look up at me. "Now you see, when you challenge someone like me, you'll always get something ten times worse." I grazed her lips with mine, pulling back whenever she pushed forward making her angry with me.

"Well damn brother." Rosalie said and my concentration was now broken. Her and Bella's arms were crossed and they looked impressed. "Who knew you had skills like that, enough to put _miss badass_ in the _'I'm loopey for you'_ state."

"I wasn't like that." Alice tried to defend.

"Oh, honey you would have fallen out if he hadn't been holding some on your weight." Bella said smiling.

Alice looked back up at me with a smile. "You can go into the water now."

I smiled back showing my own dimples. "As you wish." I kissed her forehead then pulled away. Her fingers lingered on my hip bone sending shivers down my spine.

The water was warm, there weren't any big waves yet but Emmett and Edward were creating their own.

"Dude, she's got it bad for you. Whatever the hell you just pulled, you're going to be in for it." Emmett said shaking his head. "You got to teach me how to do that; even your sister was impressed with you. That says some things."

Edward shook his head laughing. "Where'd you learn that?"

I shrugged.

I hadn't learned it from anywhere or anyone, Alice just brought it out in me.

"Be careful for whatever you do, she's positive so take precaution and make sure you not positive or have anything else that you could have gotten from the 'wanna be Beverly Hills' chick." Edward sounded like a dad, his dad to be exact.

"Yes thank you." I laughed.

Emmett and Edward starting playing around again and I went off into my own little world. What if Alice and I had to make that decision to have sex or not? It was definitely something to look at, we both knew neither of us wanted me to get HIV but I heard it was harder to get it from a girl and unless we did it without a condom then there is a high chance I couldn't get it.

It didn't matter right now, Alice was one of those girls that made me want to wait until we were married.

* * *

**So I didn't know how to end this chapter but hopefully that was good.**

**Okay, so that whole scene with Alice and Jasper was fucking intense to me, i don't know about you but writing it gave me chills and made me wish I could be in that place right now.**

**NO, they will not be having sex in this story, just thinking about and stuff like normal teenagers do (:**

**REVIEW and make me happy again! (:**

**love, me.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I feel like I'm on a roll right now (:**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**Alice**

Whatever the hell Jasper just did was insane. The way his hand made my hands glide around his whole upper body made me want to pass out right then and there. Rosalie was right, if he hadn't been holding me up then I probably would have…

"I didn't know he had it in him." Rosalie said moments later after we were sitting in beach chairs. "Where the hell did he learn that, from Emmett or Edward, must have been." She shook her head still impressed.

I couldn't help but to laugh at her. Had he really never done anything like that before or in front of her? Was that him showing that he was interested in sex with me? Because I don't think our relationship is ready for that and I promised myself and Cynthia that I wouldn't until I was married…

Emmett and Jasper grilled hamburgers while Edward made drinks and whatever else he could find. Rosalie and Bella set up the table outside of the beach house. As for me, I called Cynthia and asked her how her next date went with Brendan.

I felt like she was falling to fast for him but I didn't want to say anything, she was sure of herself, who am I to make her think otherwise? After calling her I called Jasper's mom, she said Lainey had been good all today and that she was as happy as ever. She even put her on the phone for me to hear her giggle and make bubbles with her mouth.

Once everyone was done all the couples parted ways. Rosalie and Emmett went for a ride in his jeep, Bella and Edward went for a walk on the beach while Jasper and I got a blanket and laid in front of the ocean and under the stars.

"I could do this all the time you know." I said to him after crawling next to him letting his arm wrap around me.

"Me too, I never want to let you go." He whispered kissing my hair.

I smiled, "Well I was talking about the stars but you're cool too." He took a deep sigh and I laughed**. **"Kidding, I don't want to let you go either."

"You better not."

I untangled myself from his arm and propped myself up on my arm. "And what if I do?"

"Well," he said smiling evilly."I'll just have to do this."

His arms reached out in front of him and his hands grabbed my waist, with one squeeze I was sent into an ecstasy. I tried to scream for him to stop tickling me but the laughter didn't help that. He continued until I decided to fight back, he was ticklish too, on his neck. After having our tickle fight he ended up on top of me and my arms were over top of my head. I bit my lip and he bent down closing whatever space there was between us but he soon pulled away.

"What?" I said softly.

"I have a question, I don't want you to be offended or anything." I nodded and waited. "You don't want to have sex do you?" He seemed relaxed now that he said it but tensed when I didn't answer. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No." I said shaking my head. "It's okay, just surprised you asked me because I was thinking about it earlier." He pushed him back so he was sitting with his legs crossed and I did the same thing. "But the answer is no, I don't because I feel like we're not ready and I promised myself I wouldn't until I was married to prevent myself from having more Laineys." I laughed at the end.

"That makes sense." Relief washed over him. "And I feel the same way."

I smiled and crawled back over to him pushing him down so I was on top and straddling him. "Well now that we got that covered we can get back to what we were doing before."

He smiled and pulled me to him. The rest of the night was filled with making out under the moon and we soon fell asleep.

* * * * *

It was hot and bright; my back was probably turning red right now. I sat up, blinking my eyes and yawning. The waves crashed and I turned my head to see Jasper still asleep. He didn't have a shirt on and I remember me taking it off. I looked down to see if I still had a shirt on, and I did but it was his.

"Jasper." I whispered starting to panic.

We agreed to not have sex right, so we didn't right. I don't remember, why the heck I don't remember.

Jasper groaned, "What's wrong?"

"We didn't have sex last night?" I asked.

His eyes opened all the way and he was awake, "No, we agreed that we weren't going to last night."

I nodded my head. "Why am I wearing your shirt?"

"Because you took mine off, I took yours off but not your cami and you got cold later on so you put mine on." He looked concerned and confused. "Don't you remember?"

I shook my head, "Probably another side affect of my medicine because it's happened before." I sighed and laid back down, he laid next to me so our head were touching.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the lovers on the beach." We both raised our heads and arched our backs to look at Rosalie, Bella, Edward and Emmett upside down. "Glad you guys slept out here because there was no room in there."

"Well aren't we just lucky." Jasper said stretching out his back.

"Come on, we're going to breakfast or something." Bella said.

We went to some random breakfast place Emmett said looked good. We were really loud and I'm surprised that we didn't get kicked out.

We stayed on the beach all day again and Rosalie, Bella and I went into the water. Since Rosalie had been a cheerleader last year Emmett and Edward through her up and she flipped. Then we played chicken which was funny because the waves would always send one of us tumbling in the water. Rosalie and Bella were both strong but that didn't mean anything, I won most of the rounds.

That night Emmett went out to the store again and when they got back they had things that could turn out really bad.

"PARTY TIME!" He boomed holding up the bottle of vodka and beer cans.

"Emmett." Edward and Rosalie warned him, both glancing at Jasper.

"Its okay guys," Jasper said. "I'll just go down to the beach again, you guys have fun."

Jasper walked out with his hands in his pockets.

"What was that about?" I asked.

No one said anything; they all just looked down as if they forgot I had been in the room when those sentences had been exchanged.

Emmett sighed and said, "Last time Jasper drank he got too drunk and-,"

"Emmett." Rosalie cautioned. "I think he should tell her." Rosalie turned back to me with a smile and gestured for me to follow him outside. I smiled back and nodded then walked outside when I could see figure standing with his hands still in his pockets.

I quickly walked out next to him and wrapped my arms around him. "Are you okay?"

He turned around into me and hugged me, "Yes."

"You want to talk about it?"

He shrugged, "Sure."

I grabbed his hand and took him up to where the trees were. We sat down on two small stumps that faced each other.

"So what do you want to know?"

"About the last time you were drunk."

He sighed and looked like he was ashamed about it.

"Hey," I whispered making him look up. "Don't be ashamed or anything, I'm not going to judge you."

He looked more relaxed and started…

"Our family, we have a line of alcoholics, on the men's side. Sophomore year, I found that I could be one of those addicts. I basically was already as my dad was. I partied a lot, like you did and I ended up getting into a lot of fights, many with the people from La Push like Jacob."

No wonder Jasper didn't seem so fascinated when I went to the movies with him that one Friday.

"So what you're saying is that you're a recovering alcoholic?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Something like that."

I got up and sat on his lap. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

He shrugged, "It's something I like to forget."

"Well how'd that work for you?" I laughed.

"Not so well." He laughed back. "But thank you for not judging me."

"How could I?" he just shrugged and I hugged him. "We should probably get back to watch them and make sure they don't go driving anywhere."

"You're right; someone is bound to do something stupid without supervision." He agreed and we walked back up to the house. All the lights were off.

"Uh-oh," Jasper said. "They're playing hide and seek, in the dark already."

I couldn't keep a giggle in. "Well let's go find them."

It wasn't hard to find any of them. Emmett was behind the tall lamp that I turned on; he scared the shit out of me. Rosalie was hiding behind the couch. Bella had been in a corner while Edward was under the bed. When they were all found they decided it would be best to put on a show for Jasper and I. Emmett and Edward danced to _Single Ladies_ by Beyonce. I don't think I've ever laugh so hard in my life. I caught it on video tape too. Bella and Rosalie tried to redo Romeo and Juliet, I also videotaped that. We didn't show them until the day we left and boy were they mad we weren't deleting them.

It was good to be home now. I had missed Lainey more than I should have. I wouldn't put her down when she was handed back to me until Jasper's mom told me that she had started taking steps to walk but still falling down and her "gibberish" was starting to make more sense. She could eat more solid foods, it was amazing how much four days made me miss but I was still glad to see it now. She was growing up really fast and soon, it'd be her first birthday…

* * *

**So I already have the next chapter written, but I'm going to need more REVIEWS for it to be updated.**

**So please review! (:**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for reading/reviewing/subscribing/and anything else you did (: BUT I STILL NEED MORE REVIEWS! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY AND NOT SICK BECAUSE I AM SICK! SO REVIEW!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Jasper**

Countdown until graduation started right when we got back. We started with eight weeks left to get all grades up and soon we only had two weeks left. We were one of the first high schools to graduate and we were very excited to get out of here.

Lainey's first birthday was two days before graduation. Alice, Rosalie, Bella and my mom were planning to throw her a small birthday party, they were also inviting Alice's parents, and her dad was on leave again for the graduation.

Lainey was getting big, just as every baby did but it was almost unbelievable since I remembered meeting her when she was just five months and still not being able to sit up without rocking back. She had grown on to everyone; we had become her second family. She loved being around Mom, Rosalie and Bella the most, guessing because they were closer to being like Alice than anyone of us. Emmett, Edward and I were all here whenever she needed a laugh but it seems like she only liked it when we were hurt or saying 'ow'.

"So what are your plans after school?" I asked Alice Monday while we were in art.

She shrugged removing a strand of her hair while still holding the paint brush. "I'll probably go with Rosalie to get stuff for Lainey's party."

"Why so early?"

"Because when my mom gets here she'll want to help out and I can't have that because she'll mess something." She laughed.

"Okay class, go ahead and put your stuff away, the bells about to ring any minute now." The bell rang about two minutes after that demand and we were late getting out of class. Everyone was waiting for us by the Jeep.

"Well, well, well did we stay for after school fun?" Emmett asked.

"Sorry Emmett," I chuckled. "Not everyone can start and finish up in five minutes." Emmett's mouth fell open while Rosalie sent me death glares. "Am I right or am I right?" I said in a fake Italian accent. Alice, Bella and Edward muffled laughs as we got into the Jeep.

We picked up Lainey at my house then went to Edward's where we did homework and played video games. Rosalie, Bella and Alice planned Lainey's party by letting her open the party magazine to whatever page she wanted, luckily it was a pink monkey party theme. Rosalie was also planning a family graduating party.

_Tuesday_ we got our cap and gowns. It was ugly, mustard yellow, and it matched our school colors. I think they should have gotten navy blue but apparently it was too close to other schools but I didn't think it mattered; it wasn't a fashion show against other schools.

_Wednesday _Lainey was sick and after arguing with me and Cynthia to stay home with her she still went to school but of course not for long because she got a bad migraine from her medication.

I swear I wanted to blow up whatever the doctors had her taking, her memory was better and that rash had cleared up but it was still frustrating to see her hurting physically.

_Thursday_ I went to help my dad move out officially. He had gotten a new job and had money to rent an apartment for now. They weren't divorcing officially but they weren't together right now. Mom believed in second chances, something I admired about her.

_Friday, Saturday and Sunday_ was spent at my house. We had one big sleepover again, including Lainey too. I could tell Alice was feeling like she was smothering us or making us not have fun with Lainey here but what she needed to know was the complete opposite. Rosalie loved kids, Emmett was a kid himself, Bella basically took care of her mother, Renee before coming here and Edward basically has the gene of paternalism from Esme.

Seniors didn't have to go to school Tuesday through Thursday because of exams and other important test that the underclassmen were taking. Sunday was our graduation and we already had everything for that. So of to the park it was again.

Alice pushed Lainey in the stroller just like last time while we held hands.

"No more swing accidents," Alice laughed making me laugh at the memory.

"Aw why not, I got a kiss out of it last time." I fake whined.

"You can get a kiss whenever you want." She said kissing my cheek quickly.

We stayed out until it was dark again then decided to go get some ice cream. Lainey spilled it all over herself but it was so cute.

"Lainey made a mess didn't she?" Alice said in a playful voice which made Lainey giggled. I couldn't help but to smile.

"Can I ask you something?" I said staring between the two. Alice nodded. "Why'd you pick the name Lainey?"

She looked surprised but ready to answer, "One day, Cynthia and I were picking out baby names, you know from a baby book?" I nodded and she continued. "Well I wanted it to mean something to me because by then I still had no hope or faith for me to be a good mom, so I needed something good. We played that game where I open the book to a random page then put my finger on a name, kind of like she did." Lainey was blowing spit bubbles now and still playing in her ice cream. "Well I put my finger on the name Lainey, which had been better than the other names, it was unique not a lot of people had that name. When I read the definition I knew that's what I wanted to name her, it was pretty much what she was to me."

"What was the definition?" I asked afraid she wasn't going to answer.

"Lainey meant bright, shining light. It reminded me of the sun, pretty much our world's center. Lainey is my center."

"That's pretty deep."

She shrugged then wrapped her tongue around the straw. "I like it."

"Is your ice cream okay?" We heard the soft voice of one of the workers.

Alice and I both nodded.

"Aw she's so cute." She said looking at Lainey. "Yours?" She looked at me.

I shook my head and pointed to Alice, "No hers."

"Oh," She said embarrassed. "I'm sorry, well she's still cute."

"Thank you." Alice smiled.

"That's never happened before." I said after the worker left.

Alice shrugged, "Well you're always with me, no one has ever seen James, no one knows about him either so it's only fair for people to assume you're her dad."

I guess she was right, I was around a lot, just like a dad should be but I would never try to take that place of James unless Alice and I were married and it was in legal document for me to be her step-father, I would do that.

"Come on, let's go home." Alice said standing up. "We have a birthday to celebrate tomorrow."

The ride home was quiet. Lainey fell asleep in the backseat. No one was home when we got in which reminded Alice that Cynthia went to go pick up their parents today. I was finally going to meet Mr. and Mrs. Brandon.

"So what do you want to do now?" Alice asked after laying Lainey down.

I shrugged, "What do you want to do?"

She shrugged then came to sit in my lap, "How about this?" She moved closer to me and pecked my lips.

"I think I like that." I said intertwining our fingers and pulling her closer to me then kissing her. She ended up pushing me back and laying in top of me.

We didn't stop when we heard keys against the door, figuring it was from somewhere else. Not even when we heard the door slide open, just not paying attention to it. But we did stop when we heard someone clear their throat, a man clear their throat.

"Alice." He said.

Alice squeezed her eye shut, "Dad?"

I didn't take my eyes off her; I didn't want to face meeting her father like this but Alice finally looked at the crowd at the door, there was a fourth figure making Alice tense.

"What is he doing here?" She said a little angrier and pushing herself off of me. I sat up all the way still staring only at the ocean mural.

"Not to see you suck face with some guy if that's what you think." The fourth figure said making me whip my neck towards the door. James. "I came for my daughter's first birthday, which I wasn't invited to."

"I should go?" I said in more like a question.

"No, you stay." Alice said. "I'll be just a minute. Mom, Cynthia can you come here for a second."

I wanted to run, either into the room with her or to my own house. I didn't want to be sitting with Mr. Brandon, Alice's military experienced father and James, Alice's ex and Lainey's father.

I stared down but I could see Mr. Brandon and James staring at me, glaring at me. I could hear Alice arguing with her in the back and Cynthia trying to calm them both down, for Lainey's sake but it was too late, Lainey had woken up and was crying. There was a brief silence from the argument while Alice went to get Lainey.

"Do you want to hold her?" She snarled at James.

James held his arms out and she handed him to her. Lainey settled into James arms and fell back asleep.

"So you're Jasper?" James broke the silence.

I nodded.

"Are you around here often?" Mr. Brandon asked me.

"Uh, yes sir." I answered.

"Are you dating her?"

"Yes sir."

"You like her a lot?"

"Yes sir."

"You having sex with her?" I could see them both smirking and I looked up and smirked with them which turned into a laugh until her abruptly stopped. "I was being serious."

I choked. "Uh, no-no…sir."

"You into drugs or any type of things like that?" James asked.

"No."

"Good," He said almost saddened. "She doesn't need another one of those in her life."

"Well I guess you're alright," Mr. Brandon said.

I tried to smile at him but I got nothing but a glare.

The door that led to Alice, Mrs. Brandon and Cynthia opened and they all came out. Alice still looked pissed but was trying to calm down.

"Where are you all staying?" she asked crossing her arms.

"At a hotel, not too far from here." Mr. Brandon answered.

"I'll give you directions to where the birthday party is in the morning."

"Okay dear, we'll call when we get to the hotel."

Alice only nodded. Both of her parents kissed her on the forehead and did the same to Cynthia. James handed Lainey back without anything said or done.

"I'm going to bed." Cynthia sighed. "I'll put her down if you want."

Alice handed Lainey to her, "Thanks."

"No problem, night Jasper." She waved and waved back.

"So I should probably get going?" I asked.

"I'll walk you out." She whispered.

It wasn't cold out so neither of us needed our jacket.

"So I'm guessing you didn't know he was coming?"

She only shook her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I said leaning against my car.

"It's just frustrating you know, a warning would have been nice, but no. He gets to pop up without me knowing and then he sees me and you making out on the couch."

"Well it's not as bad as your dad seeing that." I laughed. "I mean, you were going!"

She tried to hold in a laugh, "This isn't funny."

"I'm sorry; I'm just trying to make you feel better." I pulled her into a hug. "Is it working?"

"Yes," She whined. "I love you."

I felt myself tense but I couldn't form words to say it back. What the hell was this? Was I not ready to say I love you back or something? But I did love Alice, I do love Alice.

"I-I-I,"I stuttered.

"Shh, it's okay. If you're not ready, you don't have to say it back."

"But Alice, I do… love you." I finally said. "It just caught me off guard a little." I laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry." She said looking down.

"No, no, no its okay, I'm glad you said it." I said.

"Good." She said in relief. "You should really go now."

"Love me then leave me huh?" I joked.

She laughed then kissed me. "Goodnight Jasper."

"Goodnight." I said. I watched as she walked back inside and turned her light off before leaving for good.

* * *

**So did you like it?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I'm sick, and I'm going to the beach tomorrow until Saturday so I won't update until Saturday afternoon, so please when I get back I reallly want to see some reviews and a lot of them!!!!!! then i'll update (:**

**love, me. i hope you enjoy this story, and i have a really big plan for it coming along! i'm excited are you?  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm sooooo sorry for how late I am. I had a dance show this weekend and there were a million rehearsals, plus school started again.**

**Chapters will be coming later, but only because I have to pass sophomore year if I want to ever write on here again.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**enjoy. (:**

* * *

**Alice**

I didn't sleep well, at all. I tossed and turned, dreaming of everything that happened and was said tonight…

Mom and dad came home along with James. Not only did they meet Jasper, they saw me on top and making out. I told Jasper I loved him right after my mom questions my feelings for James.

"_Do you still love him?" She asked._

I do love James, I always will. He's given me the greatest gift I could ever ask for, or not ask for. eHe'll always be in my life whether I want him to or not. Not inviting him was pretty rude but I didn't even think about it.

"_Do you think there's a chance for you two again?" She asked._

I gave her a shrug. There could be but I don't want there to be, not when I'm with Jasper because I do love Jasper and I hadn't said that just to make sure I was really over James and that there wasn't that barrier, I really felt that way towards him and I was going to express it even if he didn't feel the same way. But when he said it back I felt like the fourteen year old girl who once fell for James. So if Jasper can make me feel like that, doesn't that mean something?

I shook the thoughts out of my head once I saw Lainey standing up and giggling in her crib. It was her birthday; her first birthday and I wanted to make everything worth it for her, even if she wasn't going to remember it that well.

It was almost eleven and I had about an hour before I was supposed to be at Jasper's to help Rosalie and Bella decorate.

I dressed her in yellow dress with white sandals and a white headband. She was starting to look more like me with a little hint of James. Her hair was turning into a mixture of dark blond and light brown; it would be the same color as my mom's. Her eyes were brown, like James and whenever she smiled her toothless smile dimples on each side came up reminding me of myself when I was a baby.

"How cute," Mom squealed when I walked out of my room. "She is such an adorable one year old!"

I only smiled still not sure if I was upset at her for last night or not.

"Where's dad?" I asked with hardness that shouldn't have been there.

"He went with Cynthia to get her boyfriend." She said letting her attention stay on Lainey. "James went too."

I nodded. "Well I'm going to take a shower and stuff, they we can go over to Jasper's."

"Sounds great, want some breakfast?" She called.

"No thanks."

I took a quick shower and washed my hair. Once I was out I did my daily routine of brushing my teeth and washing my hair. I decided I would curl it although I knew they would fall out by four o'clock. When I was finally tired of fixing the giant curls I pinned it all up. I dressed in white shorts and a pink, blue and purple plaid shirt. I felt complete after eyeliner and mascara were attached on.

"You look great honey." Mom said when I came out.

"Thank you." I said grabbing a few extra things for Lainey's diaper bag. "We should get going now."

She didn't say anything, just held Lainey while I set up the car seat in the back. The car ride was quiet to except for the humming of the engine and Lainey's squealing in the back as we passed by the park. Mom looked back and laughed with her…

"You're doing a great job with her." She said breaking the silence.

"Thanks." I said still staring ahead.

"I never had doubt that you wouldn't be a great mother, when you first came down she was such a happy baby and she still is." She sighed. "I didn't mean to upset you when I questioned your feelings toward James."

"I know." I said.

"And I want you to know that whatever you decide to do this summer I will support you."

"What do you mean?" I said turning my head to the side.

"Cynthia told me about you excepting to both colleges you got into, the one here and the one in Mississippi." Damn Cynthia. "Have you put some more thought into it?"

I shook my head. "I don't know, I want to stay here but I also know that the school in Mississippi."

So yeah, I did send in both acceptance letters to both schools, sue me. I don't know where I want to go yet but they're both options. Jasper had already sent his letter in for Washington; he knew that's where he was going for sure. I could go there with him, for art too, they didn't have a designers program. The school that accepted me in Mississippi did have one and it was good too. Some famous designers went there.

"Are you going to answer my question honey?" Mom asked pushing my arm so I would pay attention. I looked at her, silently asking for her to say it again. "What are your reasons to stay here and what are your reasons to go back home." I shrugged. "Biloxi is starting to clean up a bit; parents are starting to realize that drugs aren't good."

I was still thinking about my reasons to stay or go. Sure if I stayed here, I would be with Jasper and everyone I knew who truly love me for me. If I went back to Mississippi, I would be with my family but this wasn't about my family or those I completely trust and wanted to be with. It was about school and doing what's best for my future, which is Lainey's future.

"I think you need to figure it out and withdraw yourself from one of the schools before it's too late and you make the wrong decision."

The only thing I strongly disliked about my mom was that she put her input into everything, but what ticked me off even more is that she was always right. She'd been right about James when she said he wasn't good for me and when I was too young to have a baby. Now she was right, if I don't decide now then I'll make the wrong decision later.

"Their house is beautiful!" Mom said almost squealing. I hadn't even noticed that I was pulling to the driveway. "Oh hurry Alice; I want to meet his mother because this is gorgeous."

I shook my head at her. She was wild whenever it came to home décor. I had to hold her hand to keep her from running into the backyard where I heard Emmett's laughter and Rosalie's giggling. I saw Jasper first and he saw me after Bella waved to me making him turn around. He smiled then looked a little nervous when he noticed mom. I gave him a smile and walked faster to meet him.

"Hi," I said kissing his cheek and hugging him. He held onto my waist then grabbed my hand. I squeezed it. "Let me formally introduce you to my mom now."

He nodded in agreement.

"Mom, this is Jasper, I'm sure you already knew but he's my boyfriend."

Mom smiled and shook his hand that Jasper had taken away from my waist.

"Yes, I could tell by the way you two were uh-,"

"Mom," I cut her off. "Be nice."

She shrugged, "Where is your mom Jasper, I would love to see how she decorated the house."

Jasper introduced our moms to each other and they made friends right away.

Pink, monkeys and balloons took up the backyard. There was food and a small pool that only Lainey would be playing in.

"Smile!" I turned to see Rosalie snapping a picture of me.

I groaned, "C'mon, that's the second time that's happened to me today."

Rosalie laughed, "Sorry, take a nice one with each other."

I looked at Jasper who looked willing. He wrapped himself around me again; I smiled not sure if he was too.

"How cute!" Rosalie said feeling accomplished looking at the picture then showing us. She was right, we were cute.

"Look who's here." Jasper whispered to me moments later.

I looked up to where he was. Lainey was being carried by James while my dad pushed her stroller and Cynthia was holding Brendan's hand, both smiling like idiots. I got up still holding Jasper's hand but he let go, I looked back for a second but he was looking down. I shrugged it off and continued to go get my one year old.

Everyone immediately started singing _Happy Birthday_. Lainey giggled and tried to sing along with everyone too.

Pictures were taken while cutting the small cake and her having her first lemon. We put her in the pool where she splashed around and played with the toys. I made note that she liked water and that taking her to the beach when's she older is a plus.

Around seven, I was able to put her down for sleep and the rest of us were able to eat and talk, I still had the baby monitor in my hand. Dad and Jasper talked while grilling, they were getting along, probably talking about football or the army. Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Bella all talked in a chair circle. Mom was with Jasper's mom, probably looking around the house. I was sitting on the porch, watching the candles burn when James came up to me…

"Still like fire I see." He sat down and took a sip of his drink.

I nodded and folded my arms.

"So how you been?"

I shrugged, "Good, how about you?"

He shrugged, "Okay."

"Why just okay?"

"Things are getting a little worse for me, that's all."

"What things?" I didn't want to press for more but I wanted to know.

"Like things you shouldn't worry your little head about, worry about Lainey."

"You're a part of Lainey therefore I should worry about you."

He shrugged, "Yeah that's true but you still shouldn't worry about me. I'm a big boy now." He said the last part like a young boy who hasn't hit puberty yet.

I laughed, I actually laughed. He looked just as surprised as I was.

"So I hear you're thinking about coming to school back home, for school." The last part was a question but what I was concerned with was why everyone knows about this?

"Yeah maybe for school."

"What's keeping you?" I shrugged and he nodded. "Sounds like a problem."

I nodded, it definitely was.

"Jasper seems like a nice guy." He sighed taking a sip of his drink again.

I nodded and played with my finger nail, "He is."

"Good, I don't want anyone bad around _our _daughter." He emphasized our, making it sound like he was trying to remind me that Jasper had nothing to do with Lainey's conceiving.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I wouldn't bring him around her if I felt like he was a threat."

He looked a little hurt by my words, probably because I had taken Lainey with me because I did feel like he was a threat, Biloxi was a threat but mom said it was starting to clean up.

We cleaned up the backyard after Cynthia left to take Mom, dad, James to their hotel, Brendan back home and Lainey home. Emmett moved the small swimming pool around while Jasper and Edward picked up trash. Rosalie, Bella and I watched while making drinks for them when they were done.

"How was your night?" Jasper asked taking the drink from me but setting it down to pull me into a hug.

"Good, I'm very happy with the way everything turned out."

"Good," He sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

I nodded into his chest.

"James being around and me being here, that's not awkward or uncomfortable for you is it?"

I shrugged, "I haven't decided yet." He chuckled. "What about you, is it uncomfortable?"

He shrugged, "Kind of, I mean he is your ex and the father of your daughter, you still have that connection with each other, it just kind of scares me a little."

"Well don't be scared, I won't leave you for him ever. I've made it clear to him that he and I are over." He seemed more relaxed but I wasn't finished. "Now to make it clear to you, he and I are over, he's always going to be there for Lainey and me because he's playing the role of her father but you have nothing to worry about. No matter what happens, where life takes us or whatever, I'll always love you just as much as I love him, maybe even more."

He hugged me tighter and kissed my forehead, "That's good to know. I love you."

"I love you too." I said looking up at him so he could lean down to touch my lips with his. "I should get home before it gets too late."

He nodded in agreement. We held hands as he walked me to my car. He opened the door for me and kissed me one last time before I drove off into the darkness.

So maybe Washington is where I needed to stay…

* * *

**Surrrr, do you think Alice will stay in Washington with Jasper or go back to Mississippi with James? What things are getting worse for James? What's going to happen at the graduation party? i have a lot to think about...**

**Suggestions are welcome (:**

**REVIEW! OR NO CHAPTER UPDATE!**

**love, me.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'M SO SORRRY, AND IF YOU HATE ME I TOTALLY UNDERSTAND. I'VE HAD A ROUGH WEEK.  
**

**I didnt revise this at all because I wanted to get it out because I haven't updated in so long :( I'm really sorry but only seven more weeks of school and I'm done.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Jasper**

The whole night I stayed as far as I could from James, I was starting to get the feeling that he was here to take Alice away from me, or everything else she has here. Maybe I was just paranoid, or maybe I was just right although I felt better when she told me that they were over and she didn't want anything more from him than him being Lainey's father.

The next day I let Alice spend with her family… and James but I wasn't mad, they were leaving soon, the day after tomorrow but who was counting down. Actually I loved Alice's family and I hoped to one day call them mine but that feeling from James kept coming back every time I thought about her and him being in the same room.

Emmett and Edward finally decided it would be good for me to go out and I wasn't about to talk them out of it. We went to the park and threw the football around just like we had at the beach then we went for food down at a near burger joint.

"We're graduating tomorrow." Emmett suddenly gasped.

It finally hit us all; we were going to be on our own soon.

"Dude, can you believe it, we've known each other practically our whole life." Edward said to me. "Then of course, you, the last three years." He said to Emmett who was stuffing his face into his second burger.

"We have to make some time to see each other between breaks, we have to come home every break." I said although I was the only one who was staying in Washington. Edward got into Dartmouth along with Bella and Emmett was actually going to USC for football, he wasn't going to be too far away from Rosalie and her photography school.

They both nodded in agreement. I had a feeling this wasn't going to be the end of our friendship, we were like brothers. For Edward and I, no one ever messed with us in elementary school in fear that they'd have to deal with all of us and when Emmett came along the whole district of football teams feared us because we worked together, not to sound conceited but we carried that team, _together_.

The rest of the night was spent playing video games at my house and helping the girls pick which dresses to wear under their gown tomorrow. They had gotten three; they all looked the same just different colors. The red went to Rosalie and baby blue went to Bella. Alice got the lilac, which I was glad because I loved that color on her.

"There's someone at the door." Mom called, she couldn't get it because she was cooking us all dinner. No one else seemed to be budging so I got up. I looked through the peep hole first but I couldn't see anything which meant whoever it was had been covering it.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Your mom!" I heard Alice's high pitched voice on the other side followed by her laugh. I swung the door open and pulled her into a hug and she hugged me back then we kissed before I let her come all the way in the house.

"Where's Lainey?"

"James took her back to his hotel for the night so I won't be tired tomorrow during graduation." I nodded. "Can you believe that we're graduating tomorrow?" She said excited.

"I can't," I said taking her hand and walking into the living room.

Rosalie and Bella squealed as always when they saw Alice. They began talking about tomorrow and they showed Alice the dress, she loved it and said she would wear it tomorrow.

This small get together ended up being a sleepover because eventually Edward and Bella fell asleep on the love seat and Rosalie next to Emmett on the floor with pillows. I decided to take Alice to where I haven't actually been in since I was thirteen. I had gone to look at it about a week ago, only to make sure it was standing and it was, with a note, from dad. It had said that he had touched up everything in the past years just in case I wanted to come back and right now I wanted to more than anything, I wanted to show Alice a part of me from my long ago happy childhood.

"A tree house?" She asked.

I nodded and looked at her, she just stared at it.

"Are you afraid of heights?" I asked a little nervous and feeling like an idiot if she had been. She shook her head and I exhaled relief. I grabbed her hand and let her go up first. I couldn't help but to glance at her ass for a split second—sue me I'm an eighteen year old boy.

"This is so cute." She gasped when she was at the top then I finally thought about it, I probably should have looked inside before bringing her up here.

When I got to the top she was standing up and looking around on the walls. I looked around to see all the touching up my dad had done. There were now two squishy and probably more comfortable chairs replacing where the plastic small chairs had once been and a small couch. There was a table in front of them. There was an art set around with extra paper and even stuff for Rosalie's camera. I finally looked up on the wall to see many of my childhood drawings and Rosalie's pictures when she finally started photography.

"How old were you when you drew this?" She said running her fingers over a picture of a black and white tree.

"I'm pretty sure sixth grade." I think that was it. I remember Mrs. Anderson giving us the project to draw our favorite thing and at the time, this tree was it.

"You were amazing then."

I shrugged, "I'm sure you were better in sixth grade."

"Actually, I didn't even start drawing until my freshman year."

I felt my mouth drop open. This was only Alice's fourth year drawing and she was amazing at it. It looked as if she'd been drawing all her life.

"Shut your mouth babe, there's flies out here." She giggled and I closed my mouth before quickly walking behind her and pulled her into a ball into my lap onto the couch. I started tickling her sides. When she started laughing harder and trying to push my arms away I moved them to her neck making her snort. I laughed loudly and got distracted. Alice was now straddling me and had my hands above my head with one hand.

"You lose." She said sticking her tongue out at me and putting her free hand on her hip.

I shook my head loosening my hands and pushed myself up so I was hovering over top of her. She bit her lip as I took the loose strand of hair from her face and put it behind her ear.

"You're beautiful." I whispered to her.

She smiled and put her head up to kiss me…

* * * * *

The light shined through the windows of the trees. I squeezed my eyes shut not wanting them to see the bright light that was bond to give me pain.

I felt surrounded and claustrophobic, the good kind, if there even could be a good kind. Fingers were tracing my hand; it felt good so I didn't move afraid that it would stop and when it did I sighed.

"Good morning." Alice said turning over into my chest and scooting close to me.

I wrapped my arms around her and our legs became tangled together. I kissed her forehead then her nose making her giggle.

"Morning." I sighed again. "Guess what?" her eyes looked at me with wonder, like I was about to tell her something great. "We're graduating today."

She sighed and nuzzled closer to me. "I don't want to."

"Why?"

She shrugged though I felt like she didn't have a reason to.

"We should probably get going before the rest of them come up here and start talking crazy."

She nodded in agreement and turned back over so she could swing her legs over. She got up and I noticed she was wearing my shirt.

I looked down at my bare chest. "When did that get onto you?" I asked making her turn around.

She blushed, "When I took it off of course, don't worry we didn't do anything we weren't supposed to. I took off your shirt, you took off mine but I still have my cami on. Pants stayed on." She smiled and reached for the bottom of my shirt. My eyes widened when she started taking it off and her cami came up to the light pink lacy bra she was wearing but I snapped out of my _"teenage hormones"_ when she threw the shirt to me. "Come on."

I got up while putting my shirt on and stretching. Alice was already at the top of the hill when I got down from the tree house. I walked faster than normal so I wouldn't miss any of the comments I knew Emmett was going to make.

"Where is everyone?" I asked when I got into the kitchen, my mom was making everyone breakfast.

"They're upstairs, Alice went with Bella and Rosalie to get ready, and you know how they are." I nodded; Alice was probably going to die sitting in the chair while Rosalie and Alice played Barbie with her, it'd probably be even worse since there was an actual event. "Edward and Emmett are probably playing video games again, they'll be last to get ready." I nodded again and reached over to grab a piece of bacon.

Mom was right; Bella and Rosalie were playing Barbie with Alice. Edward and Emmett were playing video games and they had been the last ones to get ready but we were all on time.

We stood together while taking pictures in our ugly yellow gowns. Emmett looked the funniest in it because of how big he was. Once Cynthia arrived with Alice's mom and dad, and James with Lainey they all took pictures until everyone who was graduating was called to line up.

Alice graduated first and Bella was last of us to graduate because of our last names. We were all so excited to throw our caps up when it was over. We took more pictures and hugged everyone.

"Angela, it was nice knowing you for the last four years." I said hugging the same ponytailed, glassed girl I had met freshmen year.

"You too." She said hugging back. "Am I going to see you at the teen bar tonight?"

I shook my head, "No my family is having a get together tonight. Is there a party or something?"

"Just a get together with some people," She said. "Is the get together a goodbye party for Alice?"

"What?" I said confused.

"A going away party for Alice." She said louder. "You know since she's going back to Mississippi for school."

I felt my stomach drop, what is she talking about? Alice is staying here, in Washington with me. She declined the acceptance letter to that Mississippi.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said trying to cover.

"Alice said she's going to Mississippi for school this fall, for fashion designing." She looked like she wanted to take back everything she had just spoken. "Well whatever happens I'm sure you two can work it out. You two are great for each other."

I tried to smile but it probably came out as a grimace but she dropped it and left me standing there. I felt someone tug on my arm and I was finally moving with only one question in my mind.

Was Alice leaving me, to be with James for Lainey?

* * *

**SORRY IF THIS SUCKED but Please stay with me! I'm trying my best to update!**

**Get me to 100 reviews and I'll update the next chapter, please! I need inspirations too.**

**any conflicts you want to see?**

**please review and don't give up on me!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for reading and reviewing if you did (:**

**you made my day.**

**THIS IS PART 2 FOR JASPER! and i hope you like it.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**Jasper**

_Was Alice leaving me, to be with James for Lainey?_

That was the question that stayed in my mind through the ride back to my home. I hadn't seen Alice to ask her, I hadn't seen her to even think of the word to ask her. I could already feel the hole in my chest from when she was actually gone. I didn't want her to leave, she just couldn't. I wouldn't let her; I would give her the best reason to stay if she was planning to leave for that ass, James.

Home was quiet. Rosalie and Mom knew something was upsetting me but they didn't bother, probably figuring I was tired which would have been my excuse. Rosalie began helping mom with food when Bella, Edward and Emmett got here. I didn't bother to go down there with them; I wasn't in the mood to be around people right now but it all had to change once every started to arrive at six.

Charlie was there with Renee, Bella's mom who brought her new husband, Phil. Sue Clearwater came with Charlie, they were dating; Jacob and his father, Billy Black. Esme and Carlisle were there too making friends with Alice's parents. Dad came too, him and mom were getting along.

Lainey was stilling the hearts of all the parents while Alice and I, Rose and Emmett, Bella and Edward, Jacob and Leah, and James sat in front of the small firewood Alice's dad had made for us earlier. Alice's arm was wrapped around mine, she was humming. I stared at the fire and others were deep into conversations, I listened to Emmett, Edward and James' about football before abruptly standing up and walking back into the house. I could feel the eyes staring at me through the glass door from whoever had just seen me leave, which was probably everyone.

It was one of those things where my body is moving faster than my mind, I was thinking about leaving but I hadn't decided when until my legs started going.

I rested my hands on the counter and took deep breaths, why was everyone having a good time with James; he was trying to take away something I love, someone I love. He'd already had his chance so why is he getting another one?

I jumped a little at the sound of the glass door opening and shutting.

"Sorry." Alice said softly and walked over to me. My back was still turned to her, hands still resting on the counter. "What's wrong?" I felt her arms wrap around my waist and her head rest against my back. I didn't answer her but I put my arms over top of hers. "Talk to me, you've been quiet all night." I shook my head, fighting the urge to just yell everything. "Jasper, please." She said her voice soft and patient.

I sighed, "Are you leaving me?"

"What?" She gasped. I felt her pull away a little but my arms still restraint her.

"Are you going back to Mississippi?"

She didn't say anything which confirmed it for me. I released my hold from hers so I wouldn't hurt her.

"Jasper…" she said soft again. "It might be for the best, best for Lainey and me."

"Yeah, you want her to have a real family and all that, I totally understand." There was only a hint of sarcasm there. I understand a mother does best for their kid, and maybe Lainey having a relationship with James is for the best.

"Jasper!" she said probably offended by the sarcasm part. "You think this is about James?"

"Isn't it? Actually, it doesn't matter." I said before she could say anything else. "You can go back there, with Lainey, James and your family. Have fun getting hurt by them, I don't care." I spat and walked away.

I felt the guilt of what I just say coming and I didn't want to feel it. I knew I'd hurt Alice by saying it doesn't matter because it does and I do care, with all my heart, who hurts her and I was one of those people who had now. I didn't want to face her or anyone else for that matter.

I got into my car and started driving; I didn't know where I was going yet, maybe the bar where Angela had been talking about. My phone started ringing; it was Rosalie, who wanted me back so she could yell at me for saying what I said to Alice and I didn't want to deal with that right now, the guilt was coming hard. I ignored her call. Mom called about two seconds later, she was probably scared out of her mind that I was about to get into a car accident or something, but I was well aware of my surroundings without talking to anyone through the phone, so I ignored that call too.

I came to a dead end once I got to the woods then I remembered Angela saying something about the teen bar tonight and that's where I went.

Cars were parked everywhere, the whole school was probably in there celebrating graduating. I was right, when I walked in there everyone from school was in there.

"JASPER, YOU CAME!" It was Angela, she was drunk, and I could smell the liquor as she yelled over the music. This was an out of control party.

"Yeah, I did." I said as she grabbed my wrist leading me through the million people. We finally stopped in front of the bar.

"So what will you have Jasper?" she yelled again. I shrugged. "Make him something good Royce!" she said to the drink maker who rolled his eyes at her and laughed.

In a matter of seconds there was a drink ready for me to drink. I could taste the vodka in it and I wanted more. I knew it was a bad idea to come here and to be drinking but it was starting to become the least of my worries as I took more drinks and more shots.

"JASPER!" I recognized the voice but my brain was not functioning to figure out who it was right now. I turned around and Maria stood in my face, figures. "Come take body shots with me!" She was drunk too, the way she was stumbling was not normal, or maybe that was just me.

I too shots off a lot of girls. I wasn't really thinking about but every time I did take one I thought of Alice and how she would be hurt if she saw me acting like this. She would probably never want to talk to me after this. I had just given her a reason to not want to stay here. I had to leave, I needed to see Alice.

I walked to the bar where I'm pretty sure I left my keys there when I got there earlier.

"What are you doing?" Royce said grabbing my wrist before I could grab my keys.

"Home." I slurred.

"You're not driving drunk." He said sternly.

"I don't have time for this Royce, I need to go. I've messed something up, bad and I don't want to deal with you right now." I turned around with my keys and ran through the people. Once outside I could hear Royce behind me.

"C'mon dude, you're not driving drunk. I won't let you." He said pulling my shoulder and turning me around. This pissed me off and I swung at him but he grabbed my arm and twisted it around then pushed me onto a car.

"Fuck." I said.

"Don't try that again," he said. "Now, you're going to get in the car and I'm going to drive you home, got it." I didn't say anything. He opened the car door and pushed me inside. I was pissed but I have to give him credit for trying.

"Why do you even care?" I spat at him. "Rosalie doesn't care about you anymore; you fucked up with her just like I'm fucking up with Alice. Who are you doing this for?"

"Dude, you're going to pass out anytime soon so just rest your head down and let me drive."

That wasn't the answer I was looking for but he was right. I did pass out and I didn't remember anything when I woke up the next day.

I was on the couch and there was ice on my head and a blanket over me. I snuggled closer to it and closed my eyes again then turned over on my side.

"Have a good sleep?" Someone said.

My eyes shot opened meeting with the eyes of James. His arms were crossed and he was sitting on the square wooden table that must have been moved back.

"What are you doing here?" I groaned now noticing the massive headache, stupid hangover.

"I came to tell you a few things concerning last night." He sighed handing me aspirin. "Your actions had a full blown impact on if Alice is staying here or not."

"I doubt that she will."

"Yeah, once you told her that you didn't care and left she said she's calling Washington to cancel her acceptance letter for good." He looked disappointed.

"That should make you happy." I said.

He shook his head, "No. it doesn't."

I was confused; didn't he want Alice to go back with him? "Don't you want her to go back with you?" I voiced my thoughts.

"More than anything but," he stopped and I raised my eyebrow. "That's not the reason I came. Alice is or was happy here, she was here for Lainey. Every decision she makes is for Lainey not her. I never had anything to do with her influence on staying here or not.

"Alice is very driven and indecisive but once you give her a reason to not be indecisive and she finally decides, it doesn't change. You said you didn't care, which happened to be enough to make her accept to the designer's school in Mississippi."

Basically he was telling me I fucked up more than I thought and now Alice was leaving because of me. I had made her choose to go back home, not James. I had been so paranoid with James being here, feeling like Alice would have left me for him and no matter what she said I looked past it. I let hidden jealousy get in the way for the truth and now I really was losing Alice.

"I'm fucked aren't I?" I asked and he nodded.

"It's okay, we both are." He sighed.

I sat up because I knew that table was probably uncomfortable. He got the hint and sat next to me.

"You know, I was jealous of you." he laughed.

"I was jealous of you." I laughed with him. "Look where that's gotten us."

"Nowhere but here." He sighed. "What were jealous of me for?"

"You gave her Lainey, it wasn't on purpose but Alice lives for that kid."

"But you can give her another kid, someone else to live for and I can't." he put his head in his hands. "We're both infected and the baby would have a higher chance of being infected plus, she's happier with you. You two have a higher chance of being together, married with kids."

I got where he was coming from and that might have been true yesterday but today I'm not so sure.

"How much time do I have until she leaves?"

"Our plane leaves tomorrow morning."

I ignored that anxiety feeling and got up. "Do mind driving me to her apartment?"

"Yeah c'mon and slowly get up please."

"I've had a hangover before; I know how I should get up." I said swinging my legs over and slowly getting up not showing that I had almost fallen over. For the first time since he'd been here I felt like James and I could actually get along.

He drove over the speed limit to Alice's apartment. He let me get out before parking. I made sure I was very careful while skipping stairs, I only slipped once.

Cynthia answered the door once I knocked. She gave me the same look she's given me when I first came to visit Alice after her secret had been told.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need to see Alice." I said out of breath.

"She's packing with Rosalie and Bella."

"Just let him Cyn, give him some time to explain himself to her." James said from behind me. "I need to get Lainey anyways."

Cynthia rolled her eyes but opened the door all the way and let us both in.

"She's in her room."

I could hear all three girls laughing. I knocked. I didn't know who was going to answer it. I looked down; I didn't want to face whoever it was. There would be a different emotion in each of the girls' eyes. Rosalie's there would be anger, because I had hurt one of her friends, practically family. Bella's there would be pity, she pity because she knew I had hurt Alice and knew there was no possibility of Alice changing her mind now. Then Alice, there would pain because I had hurt her and now she's leaving.

"Jasper…" Alice gasped.

"James is here and we need to talk." I said quickly and sternly but still not looking up at her. Instead I looked past her and met Rosalie's eyes who were red from crying—just like Bella's—but angrier.

"How dare you come here after all you said to her?" Rose screamed at me. Alice held up her hand to her and she stopped.

"Thank you Rose, but we need to talk." Alice said still looking at me. Rosalie nodded. "Could you take Lainey to Cynthia please?"

Bella bent down and picked up Lainey then left with Rosalie not too far behind her.

Alice walked back to her bed where her suitcase was; she closed the top and zipped it up then sat down.

"I hear you're leaving, for good now." I said closing the door softly.

She nodded, "It's what you wanted isn't it?"

"No." I said my voice cracking. Her head snapped up and her mouth fell open.

"Jasper what the hell?" She stood up faster than I've ever seen. She began pacing and I immediately wanted to hold her and never let go but it was all too late for that.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to her moments later.

"You-you said it didn't matter if I went or not. You were my reason to stay this whole time but you told me to go." Tears fell down her face as she continued to pace.

"Alice it was anger talking, jealousy."

"What the hell did you have to be jealous of?" She stopped pacing and stared at me.

I didn't answer; I only looked down, ashamed. What did I have to be jealous about? James even said that I could give her more than he could give her, she _was_ happy with me.

"You thought I was leaving for James, to be with James for Lainey's sake. I was thinking about going back home for the designer's school because it's one of the best ones out there, a lot of famous designers came from that school. I want to give Lainey something I never had which was a good home and money to get her whatever she wanted when she's older. I want money that I made on my own, not from child support checks or crappy fast food restaurants.

"But she's fine here too, I can do something with my art here too or I could have but it's too late. I declined the acceptance to Washington this morning; I'm going back to designer's school.

"If you had just asked or told me what was bothering you, and not gotten mad and not walked away, I would be staying."

I hadn't spoken now, there was nothing left for me to say. I could change her mind. It was all over.

* * *

**So how was that? **

**review, paaaalease and tell me (: I know you didnt want Alice to leave but there's more coming, its not the end!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Warning: Extremely short chapter but it's just a passerby.**

**SO I TOTALLY MESSED UP MY CHAPTERS YESTERDAY, i deleted a chapter which pushed back everything and now some people could review :( i'm really sorry. so please, review for the last chapter if you wanted to (:**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**thank you for reading!**

* * *

**Alice**

Tears were tumbling down my face right now. How could they not be, everything had just been a miscommunication, and I had to make it worse by finalizing it all.

"Jasper please say something?" My voice cracked and I closed my eyes. All I needed for him was to say anything, he hasn't spoken since I started rambling on and on about what could have been.

"I don't know what to say." His voice cracked. I looked at him and immediately looked back down. His eyes were pained. He was upset and I wouldn't be surprised if he cried too, it would break my heart to know that I caused that.

"So what now?" I cleared my throat.

He fixed his mouth to say something, but hesitated. These last few days I found out that Jasper wasn't a talker; he never talked about his feelings. I'm pretty sure everything, from things with Maria—maybe even farther back—up to now were all held in.

"Jasper you have to talk to me, tell me what you're thinking because I'm tired of guessing." I said a little angry.

He sighed and put his hands in his pockets. He started taking steps to get closer to me until we were finally inches apart. We both couldn't help ourselves; he pulled me to him closing our distance. His lips smashed against mine, it was a different kiss than I've ever had with Jasper. It was hard and rough but with so much love and hurt coming from the both of us. We both knew that this was our last kiss together.

I lingered more when he pulled away, I didn't want that moment to end but I still held onto him.

"I'm sorry." I said again.

"Shh, it's okay." He said putting his chin on the top of my head. "It's not your fault, shit happens. It's going to be okay. Just know I'll support you through everything." That felt good to hear that. "But," he said and I immediately felt the pit of my stomach tumble. "I want you to do this on your own, without me in the way. Date other people, make friends down there and don't wrap yourself around a person enough for them to be the reason you stay in one place you don't want to be."

His words broke my heart but I still nodded into his chest as more tears came.

"What are you going to do here?"

He shrugged, "I'm going to see if my dad can get me that place back in USC again." he sighed. "Just know I'm always here for you." I nodded again. "I should get going." he kissed the top of my head as I crossed my arms still looking down. "I love you Alice." I didn't answer back; I didn't want him to hear the weakness in my voice right now.

He left quietly and I sat down on my bed and cried. I don't think I've ever cried so much in one. Even Lainey's presence didn't make me stop. But I was doing all this for her though, that was enough to keep my head up.

* * *

**The next chapter will be in third person so it'll be an overview until later... stuff happens (:**

**so please review (:**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for how late this is. I'm just trying to pass sophomore year, please bear with me.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**Jasper**

Dad pulled those strings for me and I have been playing for USC. I was double majoring with sports medicine since I knew the NFL wasn't in my future, Carlisle had a job waiting for me when I got back to Forks after finals.

College was definitely different from high school; I give that much to my wacked out teachers. The professors here played favorites and thank god I was on the winning football team they had no choice but to pass me each year. It wasn't as bad though, I knew what I was doing for sure.

The girls were just as crazy, probably crazier. They threw themselves at every football player they saw walking. The girls in sororities were the worst though. I don't think I've ever seen more Maria's in one place in my life.

Emmett spent his free time with Rosalie; I only got to see him at practices and games, sometimes if he came back to the apartment. It never mattered, sometimes I liked being alone more than I thought.

In two days I'll be heading back home to Forks. College was done and it was time for me to start my life.

Mom and Esme will be planning Emmett and Rosalie's wedding. Bella and Edward will be planning to move to Seattle and I'll be in Forks, working and being known as "the guy who got the job from Carlisle Cullen". It wasn't a bad thing, I was grateful for Carlisle; I thanked him more than enough. I just wish there was someone I could be sharing it with.

I haven't dated anyone I liked since Alice. If I was being honest with myself, I was waiting for her. She would come back, we'd meet again but until then I was focused on myself. I had chosen for her four years ago, I wasn't going to let her put her dreams in jeopardy for me, I couldn't live with that.

I called her once over the years but she didn't answer. I assumed she found someone else to deal with and didn't have time for me anyway.

"What are you thinking about?" Rosalie asked looking at me. It was a stupid question, she knew and she understood. There were numerous occasions when Emmett had been in class and we would hang out and talk like we used to.

I only shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it again.

So maybe a lot had changed over the years. The only difference I could find was my hair; I grew it out, my facial hair too. It was only to piss Rosalie off; she said I looked like a bum with a hint of Jesus. I told her I would cut it when we got back so she would stop fussing over it.

The rest of the car ride was silent besides the humming of the engine and small whispers coming from the stereo, something that would not be happening if Emmett was and here and not visiting his grandma for one more dat. The sun was setting and I stared out the window getting lost in my thoughts like I had when I was a child.

Childhood. I remembered it so clearly, everything was easy and I missed it that way. There was no such thing as love but the love your mother gave you. The only choices that had to be made were which toy to play with next. Dad was my biggest hero. Rosalie was the sister who protected me and suddenly I was protecting her.

"We're here." Was the next thing I heard, Rosalie breaking me out of my thoughts. I must have been daydreaming a long time.

I felt the pit of my stomach drop because I had realized I hadn't seen my mom since Christmas and I was afraid of what she was doing with the house now. She went into a rampage of cleaning and redecorating last time, there were even Christmas lights up outside of the house.

"Hello?" Rosalie said in her phone. "No we just got here… What! Oh my god! No way!" her conversation was making me nervous. "I'll be right in!" she squealed the last part and shut the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter." She said casually backing up then took off running. "You get the stuff, I'll get dad." She called over her shoulder.

I've never seen her run before in my life so I assumed it was about her dress or the wedding.

About a minute later dad came outside.

"Hey son." He said reaching his hand out. I shook it and he pulled me into a hug. "How are you feeling?"

Dad had moved back in sometime after Rose and I moved out. I wasn't upset with mom, I felt like she had made the right decision for herself and that's all that mattered.

"Good." I nodded.

"No anxiety, you don't feel like you're going to pass out do you?" He asked seriously. I shook my head slowly and he nodded.

He took Rose's bags and I took mine. The rest of our stuff would be here tomorrow.

I noticed he was walking slower than normal so I slowed down for him.

"You getting slower dad." I laughed.

"That's what happens when you get old." He laughed back then kicked the door open.

I could hear the squeals of Rosalie, Mom and someone else, Bella maybe. Then I heard a child's laughter.

"She's gotten so big." Mom said.

"I know." The very familiar angelic voice said. I knew who it was but I didn't want to get my hopes up, I couldn't afford disappointment if she really wasn't here.

"You're hair, it looks so good." Rosalie said again.

"Thank you." The angel voice spoke again. "It's so great to be back, where are the boys?"

"Emmett's with his grandma until tomorrow, Edward is with Bella they should be driving back tomorrow or something and Jasper…" Rosalie hesitated on my name and that was all I needed to know for it to be proven she was here.

I dropped my bags on the ground and pushed myself to the living room. I didn't bother to walk slowly or quietly, I wanted her to know I was here. I had always been here, waiting. The pit of my stomach dropped again as I reached the living room and I wanted to turn back.

What if she didn't want to see me? But she had asked about the boys, as in Emmett, Edward and I. She wanted to know how I was too. I took a deep breath then stepped all the way in…

"Jasper…" She gasped putting her hand over her chest.

"Alice." I said swallowing the thump in my throat.

She was here.

* * *

**Sorry it's extremely short. I understand if you hate me. I had a ridiculously hard time writing this, I'm about to be in some serious writer's block. I finished a research paper in two hours.**

**The next chapter probably won't be up until maybe this weekend? I don't know, I have another show week next weekend then dance team try outs plus final exams and all that good stuff but the story is almost over (:**

**Please review and bear with me.**

**love, me.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for reading and reviewing (:**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**Alice**

Four years. That was all it took for Lainey to walk, talk, to be potty trained and ready for school next year. That was all it took for me to get my masters in designing. That was all it took for my dad to be shipped one last time to help out. That was all it took for James to die of the cancer he had been hiding since I graduated. Four years was all it took for me to realize that Forks is where I should have been and where I wanted to be.

I had stayed in touch with Rosalie, Bella, Esme and Anna. When I told them I was coming back they were excited but they weren't the ones I was worried about.

Jasper and I hadn't spoken since my last night in Forks. He called me about two months later but I couldn't get to my phone in time. I knew if I heard his voice I would go back to Forks and never come back.

But now that wasn't a problem, I was finished with designer's school. I had already sent many offers to big companies and I would soon know if they wanted to continue working with me or not.

Lainey was just as a hassle as school had been. She earned the trait of being hyperactive like I had been when I was young. Her hair is now a mixture of light brown and blond. She has the biggest blue eyes ever seen and whenever she smiles, I smile.

She was smart for a four, almost five year. She understood everything. She knew what cancer was and when James died she knew that he was watching over her. She said goodnight to him every night. She knows about Forks and everyone there, I wouldn't be surprised if she could name every off when we got there.

Mom helped out a lot now and she worked at home. She loved Lainey more than I could imagine, I think she's trying to make up for lost time with me. Dad leaving again was sad but it was something he enjoys doing and I know he knows what he's doing. I'm positive he'll be home safely. Cynthia and Brendan are engaged now and expecting a child afterwards, it's a boy…

I believe I have changed in my years. When I first left Mississippi it was to get out of the hell hole I called life. Now it was to get out of what was keeping me from having a life.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Lainey asked as we stepped off the plane.

"We're going to see Jasper, Grandma Anna, Aunt Rosalie, Aunt Bella, Uncle Edward, and Uncle Emmett." I said grabbing her hand. "Remember my stories about them."

"Yeah." She said a little too loudly earning us stares from others.

"Are you excited now?"

She nodded with enthusiasm and I laughed.

After getting our bags I got a taxi to take us to the Hale house. It looked the same on the outside but on the inside it was definitely different.

"Oh my lord." Anna said looking at me then Lainey. "The last time I saw her she was learning to walk, how did she get so big!" She said pulling me into a hug.

I laughed, "I don't know, time just flies I guess."

"You look good!" She said eyeing me. "I love your hair."

I felt myself blush. So I had chopped all my hair off, only to my shoulders though but I liked it.

Anna bent down to Lainey's level and tucked a strand of hair behind her hair, "You're beautiful baby girl." She said softly.

"Thank you." Lainey whispered shyly.

"And polite too," Anna tapped her finger on her nose making her giggle. "I'm Grandma Anna."

Lainey looked up at me and I nodded. Lainey wrapped her arms around Anna taking her off guard but she laughed and hugged her back.

"C'mon, let's get inside." She picked Lainey up in one arm and carried her bag in the other. "Look who's here!"

Jasper's dad, Jeff turned around and smiled at me. We hugged and he told me how good it was to have me back. He still looked the same and I was glad to know they worked everything out.

The house had changed a lot more than I thought but I loved it. The living room was Chinese culture themed. The kitchen was sunflower themed. Bathrooms were all different colors. Jasper's room had been turned into a weight room while Rosalie's was turned into a TV room.

"I should call Rosalie and ask where they are." Anna said randomly.

"You mean she's coming home today?" I asked.

She nodded, "Her and Jasper. Bella, Edward and Emmett should be here tomorrow."

I felt my heart skip a beat; Jasper was coming home the same day I had gotten here. Was this their plan the whole time for us to meet again when we both came home?

I didn't listen as Anna got on the phone but I knew they were already here when I heard the front door open and slam shut. I got up from the table, leaving Lainey to color in the coloring book Anna gave her.

"Oh my god!" She screamed making me laugh. She all but jumped on me, pushing me back as she hugged me. "I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too; we have so much to catch up on." I hugged her again.

"You look so good, did you make this?" she said pulling on my floral shirt and I nodded. "I love it!"

"Mommy!" Lainey came running in with the picture she drew in her hand. "Look!"

"Is that Lainey?" Rosalie squealed and I nodded. "She's so adorable!"

"She's gotten so big." Anna said.

"I know." I sighed.

"Your hair, it looks so good." Rosalie squealed with excitement again.

"Thank you." I said. "It's so great to be back, where are the boys?" I was reluctant to ask but I wanted to know.

"Emmett's with his grandma until tomorrow, Edward is with Bella they should be driving back tomorrow or something and Jasper…" Rosalie hesitated on his name but started again but as soon as she did, I saw a figure in the corner of my eye. I looked.

"Jasper." I gasped putting my hand over my chest.

"Alice…" He spoke.

We stared at each other in silence. No one said anything. His focus went from me to Lainey and back to me again. He tried to say something but stopped himself.

"Jazzper?" Lainey questioned tugging on my arm. I could only nod to her and she stopped.

"We'll leave you two alone." Rosalie finally said. "C'mon Lainey."

Lainey tugged on my arm again making me look down this time into her worried blue eyes. She knew something was upsetting me but I didn't want her to see it. "Go ahead baby." I said touching her back to direct her to where she was supposed to go. I felt her brush against me then listened as the footsteps all went upstairs.

"Jasper." I said again and looking down. It was all I could say as tears fought to come out.

"Alice," he said again. My heart fluttered at his voice saying my name.

I looked up and he was in front of me. His finger tips ran up and down my arm until he finally grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss.

It was deep, passionate, and everything I had missed. I pushed for more, our tongues fought with each others. My arms snaked around his neck and his snaked around my waist pulling me closer.

He pulled away leaving us both panting. Out foreheads touched as we looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you." he said.

"After all this?" I asked still panting. He only nodded. "I love you too."

"Do you?" he questioned.

"I do." I said and hugged him.

Jasper and I talked, for hours. Jeff, Anna and Lainey all came down stairs to tell us goodnight at eleven.

"Goodnight Mama." Lainey said throwing her tiny arms around me.

I hugged her back and kissed her forehead. "Night Lainey bug."

"Night Jazzper." She said his name with a lisp.

"Night Lainey."

"Don't stay up too late kids." Anna called making us chuckle.

"She's gotten so big." Jasper said when they all went upstairs.

"I know." I sighed, "She knows a lot about you." I said.

"What do you mean?"

I explained to him the stories I told her whenever she wanted a bedtime story and how I showed her pictures of everyone. It made him smile to know that I still thought about him.

"What made you come back?" he asked after a five minute silence.

"You." I said bluntly looking up at him. He looked confused so I explained. "When James died, I thought about dropping out of designer's school because even though James and I weren't together he still did a lot with Lainey and now she didn't have a dad to take care of her when mom or grandma was working or in class. But then I was reminded why I was in designer's school in the first place. You."

His confused expression turned into a smile and he was suddenly in front of me on his knees.

"Alice Brandon, I love you." he said intertwining our fingers.

He stared in my eyes, I couldn't look away, and I didn't want to look away.

"And I love you." I said putting my hands on the sides of his face and closing the space between us.

I was where I needed to be.

* * *

**So what's yaaaa think? REVIEW please!**

**SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER IS AFTER AFTER ALL BY WILLIAM FITZSIMMONS, it's my all time favorite! go listen to it and tell me what you think about it (:**

**love, me!  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**I own notthing!**

* * *

**Jasper**

My name is Jasper Hale. I'm twenty two years old and in all my life, I have never felt like I was on such a roller coaster with love than I have right now. Her name is Alice Brandon; she's the one that makes my heart flutter. She's the one that makes me smile. She's the one that makes me frustrated, confused, happy, and all the emotions you can think of. She's my sunlight when I feel dark inside.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked me.

I smiled and shrugged, "You."

"Why me?" She laughed.

"I don't know, you're just something to think about." I said taking her hand in mine. We were arriving at the church, where Emmett and Rosalie are getting married.

In all my life, I have never seen Rosalie throw fits like she had this weekend. She should have been on that show, bridezilla. But it didn't make Emmett think twice about marrying her; he was used to the way she acted.

"It's only because she's nervous." He said one day after she had thrown one of her fits.

He was right, the only times I've ever seen her act a similarity like that was when she was pissed or nervous about something.

"Mama, my dress itches." Lainey said from the back seat.

Lainey wasn't going to be one of those girls that dress up in pretty dresses. She tried so hard to fight Alice off by running around but it didn't work, Alice was fast and caught her before she could go outside in only her t-shirt. It was like Alice was chasing a chicken.

"I know honey but you only have to wear it for a little while then you can take it off." Alice said looking back at her. "You look pretty."

"Not like mama." Lainey said smiling.

"That's nice to say." I said looking at her in my mirror.

"She only wants to get out of the dress." Alice murmured to me making me laugh.

The church was decorated with flowers, candles and pictures of Emmett and Rosalie from childhood to now. A lot of pictures were with me and a lot more with Emmett.

"Can you take her while I go get dressed please?" Alice said directing Lainey to me. I was already dressed so I nodded and took her hand.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked her.

"Let's go outside."

"Okay but we have to be careful, your mom will kill me if your dress gets dirty." I chuckled at the thought of Alice scolding me with her hands on her hips.

We went to the swings first. I put my jacket down for her to sit on just in case there was dirt. She laughed as I pushed her even though I was going that high.

"Push your legs out and pull them back in." I said to her. She started doing it and I let her go.

"Can I jump again?" She asked remembering the time I let her jump at the park when her and Alice came back.

"Sure." I said going in front of her. "Jump to me." I held my arms out and she jumped into them and started laughing. She had too much energy. "Let's go find your mom."

She held onto my hand as we walked back in.

"Are you going to marry my mama?" She asked.

"Maybe one day," I shrugged. "Do you want me to marry your mom?"

She nodded with enthusiasm.

"Really, why?"

"I miss daddy." She said softly.

I stopped in front of her and bent down to her height, "You know daddy's always with you right?"

She nodded, "Mama said he's an angel."

"Mama's right and he's watching over you right now." I said putting my index finger on the top of her nose which made her giggle. She opened her arms to hug me and I hugged her back. "Now let's go find your mom so we can see how pretty she looks in her dress."

Saying Alice looked pretty in the lilac dress was an understatement. She was gorgeous, beautiful. It fit her perfectly and her hair looked amazing.

"How do I look?" she asked twirling around.

"Bee eee ay you tee full!" Lainey said imitating Emmett's own imitation from Bruce Almighty.

"Really?" she said looking at me.

I only nodded hoping that it was enough because I knew if I opened my mouth, I wouldn't be able to speak and I was look like the gaping eighteen year old I once was.

Spring Break at the beach memories filled my head again. That was the first time I had seen her in a bathing suit, the first time she'd seen me without a shirt on, the first time we really kissed and the first time we said we would wait for sex with each other.

I noticed I was smiling and still staring at her, she probably thought I was staring at her boobs, they were nice though.

She rolled her eyes and walked to me. "Do you like it or not?" Her eyebrow arched and she smirked, it was one of those playful smirks that can make a man do whatever you want them to.

"Yes." I said breathlessly. She would pay for that later.

She pecked my lips.

"Gross!" Lainey squealed covering her eyes making us both laugh.

"See you in a bit." Alice said before taking Lainey's hand and going back to the girls' dressing room.

In the guys' room, Emmett was shaking like a wet, cold dog. He would pace back and forth then sit and switch his legs all while biting his nails and running his fingers through his short buzzed hair.

"Dudes, what if I mess up? What if she doesn't say I do?" He ranted on and on about what if I soon was able to block him out and just talk to Edward but it wasn't the same for Edward.

"Emmett!" He shouted but he was ignored. Emmett kept rambling sometimes to himself and sometimes loud enough we could understand him. "Emmett!" Edward yelled louder, Emmett was quiet now. I muffled in a laugh.

"If you don't shut up I just might have to marry Rose myself."

"You wouldn't!" Emmett yelled pushing Edward. I was now laughing loudly.

"No, I wouldn't do that to Bella or you but c'mon, Rose loves you and you two are perfect for each other therefore everything is going to be perfect."

"Perfect, everything's going to be perfect, perfect, perfect." Emmett chanted to himself while bobbing his head. My laughter turns silent now.

"Good, make a song that will pump you up." Edward encouraged.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation." He sung loudly and out of key.

I fell out of my chair still laughing silently. Tears sprung from my eyes as I clutched my sides. Edward put his two fingers on the bridge of his nose and laughed.

"It's not funny!" Emmett whined. "I'm really nervous."

"For what?" I said getting up. "You know you and my sister are meant to be together, you helped her through so much and if you ask me, I'm glad it's you marrying her."

He only nodded because he knew I was right.

"You have two seconds to get into the church hall right now!" My mom came in. "Rosalie is about to go crazy because she knows you're not in there. Now if you want to have a place to get married I suggest you get down there before she blow it up."

"You look stressed mom." I said my eyes widened by her messed up hair and smeared mascara.

"What am I supposed to be? Unstressed! It's your sister's goddamn wedding, stop being so selfish and get the hell in that church hall, NOW!" she slammed the door.

Edward, Emmett and I stared at the door, mouths open.

"Damn, does that run through the family?" Emmett asked.

"I believe so." I answered.

"Man, I hope you have a boy."

"Ditto." Emmett and I said in unison.

"I DON'T HEAR YOU FOLLOWING!" Mom yelled again.

We all ran to the door, bumping into each other but finally getting out of the room. We rushed down the aisles and finally the wedding started.

Emmett went down the aisle first then me and Edward, his groomsmen. Alice walked down the aisle first and I had to meet her. The same thing happened with Edward and Bella. Next was Lainey, the flower girl. Everyone awed and tears fell down Alice's cheek.

Seeing my dad and Rosalie walk down the aisle together was almost like a movie scene. Rosalie has always been gorgeous but her white wedding gown brought out her inner beauty too. When she got closer I could see she was crying—the waterproof mascara did come in handy.

Emmett stepped down and with a few words from mom and dad; Rosalie took his hand and the stood in front of the priest. He began to speak that whole _holy matrimony_ speech, the one I used to ignore whenever I was at wedding but now those words seemed so real and I only wanted to listen to them.

I felt envy as Emmett and Rosalie exchanged vows and put the diamond bands on each others' ring fingers. I felt envy when they were pronounced husband and wife. I felt envy when they kissed for the first time as husband and wife.

And at the same time there was a voice in my head telling me to do something about it.

* * *

**So whatchaa think Jasper's going to do about it?**

**Review! (:**

**IMPORTANT! I HAVE A NEW STORY, CALLED SEEING JASPER. ITS ANOTHER ALICE & JASPER STORY, ITS DIFFERENT, PLEASE GO READ AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT & IF I SHOULD CONTINUE (AFTER I FINISH THIS OF COURSE!) WE HAVE ABOUT THREE CHAPTERS LEFT, MAYBE MORE!  
**

http:// .net/ s/ 5955960/ 1/ Seeing_Jasper **----- JUST TAKE OUT ALLL THE SPACES!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I own nothing!**

**

* * *

****Alice**

The wedding was one of the most beautiful things I've ever been to. Although this may sound a little mean, it was good to see Rose not as badass as she usually is. This week had been the first time I'd seen her cry or flip shit about the smallest things. I made sure to keep Lainey so she wouldn't be afraid of her Auntie Rose.

Lainey was cute in her flower girl dress even though she hated it. She made sure everyone knew she hated it too. Whenever she could she would lift it up and flash everyone, I would scold her like other mothers would but it was cute, and I would let her have her fun for now.

"You should put her in dance classes." Bella leaned over to me while watching Lainey dance with Rosalie and Emmett. She was giggling and twirling sometimes holding onto their hands to be twirled.

"That'll probably be good for her. I just need to find a decent place." I sighed. It would be hard to find a place that I can actually pay for because even though this designing job is going pretty successful this money thing isn't.

"Remember Angela?" She asked and I nodded. "She owns a studio in La Push; she's amazing and really cheap. It's more of a place to keep kids out of trouble but they compete, they're some of the most talented kids I've ever seen even at a young age."

I had never expected Angela to be a dancer but it made sense now, the way she carried herself whenever she walked was dancer like.

"Thank you for suggesting that." I said as she wrote down a number.

"No problem," She said sliding the napkin with the blacked inked numbers on it. "Just give Angela a call, since you know her she'll probably give you a discount." I thanked her again while tucking the napkin in my purse.

"Mama, mama, mama!" Lainey yelled running.

"Careful sweetie." I said as she almost tripped. "What is it?"

"Come dance with me!" She started tugging on my arm. I laughed at her eagerness and got up.

I picked her up on to my hip and swayed back and forth with her, one hand holding hers and the other wrapped around her waist to hold her up. I turned a couple of times to make her laugh and it worked. I smiled at her laugh; it was the most enjoyable thing in my life since she ever started.

A slow song came on and I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. They belonged to my second favorite person, Lainey being first, Jasper.

"Do you mind if I have a dance with your mom?" He asked Lainey. She shook her head so I set her down but still held her hand.

"Are you sure?" I asked to mess with her.

"Yes, yes, yes I'm going to go take nap while you people dance." She said dramatically cute.

"Okay baby, I'll be with you in a second." I said to her. She nodded and I turned away.

"Mama." She said tapping my hip.

I turned around and bent down to her height, "What is it love?"

"Kiss." She said pointing to her cheek while her other hand was on her hip. I laughed and kissed her cheek. "Thank you!" she said and skipped off.

I turned back to Jasper who was laughing.

"She's a mess." I laughed wrapping my arms around his neck.

"But you love her." He said pulling me closer.

"With all my heart." I said proudly.

"Well guess what?" He said.

"You love me?" I said and he frowned.

It had become a game of ours and I was getting pretty good at it. He didn't like it when I didn't play along with him but I like to win too.

"Well, you don't love me more." He said because that's usually what I said next.

"Oh?" I said arching my eyebrow and he nodded.

I bit my lip and his eyes widened, good he knew what was about to happen. I kissed him, and it wasn't one of those passion kisses, it was a wanting kiss. One of those kisses you shouldn't do in front of kids or in a public place for that matter. But Lainey was asleep like she said she would be and we were too far into the middle for anyone to notice.

"I still love you more." He said when we pulled apart.

I scuffed, "So prove it."

He grinned, it was my favorite grin but this time there was something behind it.

"Hold on for a second." He said kissing my forehead then walking away before I could ask why.

I watched as he went to Emmett and Rosalie, he asked them a question. They both smiled and nodded in agreement to whatever he was about to do. The both of them looked at me and smiled as Jasper walked away again.

I walked over to them; they would tell me what he's doing.

"What's he up to?" I asked.

"Wait for it." Rosalie said smiling. I looked at her with a confused expression. "Just know we all love you very much and this is last minute." She said the last part quickly then grabbed my shoulders and turned me to the front.

I saw Jasper talking to the DJ and being given the microphone.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" He asked. Everyone clapped and yelled. I looked over at Lainey stirring and sitting up. "Good, good. Well we all know tonight is about Rosalie and Emmett's love but I asked them if it was okay for me to a do something for my love."

I looked at them and they smiled.

"So Alice, can you come up here for a minute babe?" he said holding his arm out. I immediately felt blood rush to my cheeks as everyone turned to look at me but I walked up there.

Once I was up there he took my hand to help me up onto the stage.

"What are you doing?" I said only so he could here.

"This." He told me. "Alice, I love you and I always have, everyone knows that. Since the day I met you, I wanted to know you and be with you. When you left, I was incomplete and not myself. Now you're here, I want to make sure you never leave and if you do, it's with me." Everyone awed at that point and they got louder as my eyes widened because he got down on one knee.

"Jasper…" I gasped.

"Shh," he said holding my hand. "I don't have a ring but I have your daughter's blessing." I felt tears forming. "Alice Brandon, will you marry me?"

Everyone's aws silenced as they waited for my answer, as he waited for my answer.

How could I say no? I love him; I'm in love with him. Everything he just said to be was exactly how I felt and I didn't care if he didn't have the ring, I didn't need that to say I'm his.

"Alice…" someone murmured from the crowd.

"Jasper, I love you." I breathed. "Yes, I'll marry you."

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"What are you surprised?" I laughed pulling him up into a hug, he shrugged and I laughed. "Of course I'll marry you."

He picked me up and everyone cheered.

"Yay, mama and Jazzper are getting hitched!" Lainey squealed hugging both of our legs.

"Where'd did you hear hitched from?" I laughed.

"Uncle Emmett." She giggled.

I rolled my eyes and picked her up.

"DJ, play the music." Jasper said to him.

"You got it." He said and started to play, _OMG_ by Usher.

Lainey pulled us out to the dance floor and began twirling around again. We all danced together in a circle. That's how it was for the rest of the night. The whole time I smiled at Lainey and Jasper.

I have the best daughter that I could ever ask for. My friends were the best people that I've met. And I'm now engaged to the best man in my life.

* * *

**Surrrr, i should be studying for a test, a huge test that tells me if i pass sophomore year or not, and i havent yet, but im going to now, ijust had to get that chapter out for you readers.**

**so review (:**

**dont forget to check out my new story, SEEING JASPER!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I own nothing.**

**&&& go check out my other story Seeing Jasper!**

* * *

**Alice**

It was surprising when Jasper asked me to marry him at Rosalie and Emmett's wedding—not before asking if it was okay. I had become the happiest girl beside Rosalie that night. Lainey was happy too—apparently she had given Jasper the _'okay'_ to ask me earlier.

The wedding would be in January—that way Rosalie and Emmett would for sure be back from their honeymoon and Carlisle and Esme would be back from their trip to Italy.

It was only Bella—who had no training in matching colors or decorating—and me—the fashion designer—who had to plan the wedding. Jasper said he didn't care and that as long as he was marrying me everything would be perfect.

I put Lainey in dance classes at Angela's studio. She loved it as Bella had predicted. The older girls that dance are more than amazing and Angela is amazing at what she does.

"Mama, where are we going?" Lainey asked from the backseat.

"Remember how I told you that you have to go learn." I looked at her from the mirror, she nodded. "Well that place is called school and that's where we're going." And if I didn't hurry up we'd be late.

Even though Lainey was still four, she could still start kindergarten because of her birthday. I assumed she would like it, she was outgoing like that.

I held her hand until we got inside and I had to sign papers.

"Mama, what does that say?" She asked pointing to the sign above the door.

"Welcome to school." I answered her looking back down at the papers.

"I'm at school?" she said with enthusiasm.

"Yes baby, we already talked about this." I laughed. "Hold for a second and we'll go meet everyone else who's in school."

She nodded and waited patiently; playing and smoothing out the ruffles of her purple dress I made her. This continued as we walked through the hallways to her new class.

We stopped in front of a classroom that sounded like a circus and inside that's exactly what it looked like. Everyone kindergarten classroom has a theme; this classroom's was circus themed.

A much older brunette spotted me and Lainey at the door. She smiled as she walked closer to us. I smiled back and stepped inside the classroom.

"You must be Miss Brandon and this must be Lainey.

Both of us nodded but Lainey was more dramatic.

"Such a pretty name and girl." She said smiling at Lainey.

"Thank you." I said while Lainey giggled and hid behind me.

"I'm Mrs. Daniels. I'm sure you've already heard a lot about the school and classrooms so I shouldn't have to go over that boring stuff with you."

"Correct," I said. "Just give me a call if she's any trouble."

Mrs. Daniels nodded, "I know how hard it is to let your first one go but I can assure you, she will be just fine."

I nodded fighting back straining tears. I felt like yesterday I was just holding Lainey for the first time and now I'm letting her go to school for the first time, a place without me to be her protection.

I bent down to Lainey and smiled.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Nothing gets past her.

I shook my head, "You're so beautiful."

"Not like you." She said hugging me.

"Because you're more beautiful." I hugged her tighter. "I love you and I'll be here to pick you up after school."

She nodded and after hugging me one more time she walked in with Mrs. Daniels.

It took me a while to finally force myself out of the parking lot of the school—okay not that much, only the security guard threatening to call a tow truck if I didn't move my car.

I hadn't expected the "departure" of her going into kindergarten to be hard like mom had told me it had been with Cynthia but it was. I wanted to go back and watched her play. I missed her laugh and smile feeling my eyes and ears.

"Stop looking at your phone, she's fine." Bella said grabbing my wrist in her hands.

I couldn't help but to laugh at my paranoia that Mrs. Daniels would call.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"It's okay, I understand." She said sarcastically. "Anyways, okay. What colors are you thinking?"

"How about wine? Or lilac?" This was another one of those hard things.

"Wine." Jasper yelled from the other room.

"No, no, no. The men have no input; it's all about Alice right now." Bella sighed, "How about we take a break, and it's almost time for you to pick Lainey up anyway."

"Great idea." I shot up grabbing my keys and phone in the process and was ready to go but I was stopped by my boyfriend who wanted to get hit in the face for stopping me from seeing my daughter.

I growled and his eyes widened as he moved.

"Thank you baby, I love you." I said in the sweetest voice while kissing his cheek.

"Mama Cheetah is on the prowl." Bella laughed to Jasper who was still staring after me.

Now would have been a great time to get a speeding ticket because boy was I speeding. Bella made me turn off the car once we got there afraid that since my foot wouldn't stop moving in anticipation that I would step on the gas and send us flying into the school bus.

"Look who it is." Bella said looking and pointing out the window.

Lainey was running along with Mrs. Daniels and another small girl behind her. I got out and she ran up to me.

"MAMA!" She squealed as I hugged her.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" She started speaking really fast to the point where I couldn't understand her and I was happy with it. "Okay, get in the car and tell Aunt Bella about it."

She nodded and got in the car. Her voice immediately turned into fast murmurs.

"How was she?" I asked Mrs. Daniels.

"Brilliant, she's very smart for her age." She smiled.

"Thank you so much." I said.

"Mama, that's Jane!" Lainey pointed out from the window. "She's my friend."

The little girl looked up at me as I looked down at her. Her smile stretched from ear to ear and her eyes were capturing.

"Well that's good sweetie. Maybe one day she can come to the park with us." Lainey and Jane both nodded.

"That would be great," Mrs. Daniels said with a little cautioned. "Jane go sit on the bench for a little bit." Jane rolled her eyes—one of the cutest things I've ever seen—but still listened. "Jane is in foster care right now, she lives in a Seattle group home and she's one of the many who get abused there. We're trying to get enough evidence so we can shut the group home down but we don't know what we should do with the kids. Until then she'll be there but it would be lovely to have them two hang out to keep Jane sane and not get into any early bad habits. We already have her in a small therapy session here." The news Mrs. Daniels was telling me was another hard thing I had to deal with today. I wanted so bad to just take Jane home with me.

I nodded, "I hope all goes well for all. You, Jane and the kids."

"Thank you." She smiled. "We're keeping an eye out."

I nodded again, "See you tomorrow." She nodded and we parted our ways.

"What was that about?" Bella asked once I was back in the car.

"That little girl, Lainey's friend." I said gesturing to the bench where she still sat. Bella looked and nodded, "She gets abused."

I watched as her eyes widened.

"Later." Was the last thing I said before starting the car and driving.

I explained to Jasper, Edward, and Bella's story along with Rosalie and Emmett—who were on the webcam—Jane's story. Rosalie's reaction was the hardest, she was about ready to get on the next flight back and adopt her but we wouldn't let her do that of course.

After putting Lainey to bed Bella and Edward went to their own apartment Jasper and I went to _our_ room.

"So what now Mrs. Hale?" Jasper said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm not Mrs. Hale yet." I correct with smile but inched closer to him. "But I love the way you say it."

We smiled against each other's lips. He closed the door behind me as I pushed us towards the bed. Our tongues wrestled with each other, I let his win, I loved the feeling that much. I pushed him on his back and straddled him with a smile. I threw my shirt off then took his off too. Soon all of our clothes were off and we were intertwined with each other without clothes.

He's perfect, I couldn't help but to think that over and over again.

Everything is going to be perfect.

So I thought.

* * *

**Like my foreshadowing there? I think that's what it is, hahaha.**

**(: NO I AIN'T DONE YET! so REVIEW!**

**&&& go check out Seeing Jasper by me (:**


	28. Chapter 28

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Jasper**

It was raining as I looked out the huge window with Alice, Lainey and Jane—she was with us this weekend, Mrs. Daniel's "foster care" business went well and Alice offered to be Jane's guardian since Lainey and she had become so close in the last months.

"How much longer Mr. Jasper?" Jane asked as she put her face against the window.

"About five minutes and call me Jasper Jane."

"Okay Jasper Jane." She giggled against the glass. I laughed with her, she's intelligent.

"Look, look!" Lainey squealed as a plane landed.

"Flight six one two has landed." A voice over the intercom filled the room.

"That's Rose and Emmett's flight." Alice said standing up and stretching. "Let's go babies." Lainey and Jane jumped up and took each other's hands. I took Alice's and we stood in front of where Emmett and Rosalie would be coming out.

"We never discussed where we want to go for our honeymoon." I said.

"That's probably important, where and when?" Alice said leaning into my shoulder.

I shrugged and laughed.

"Not knowing is probably a problem." She laughed. "How about we decided by May, after Lainey's birthday so we can do something for that too, she's going to be five can you believe it!" Her hand squeezed mine at the end.

I shook my head. I really couldn't. Lainey had grown up so beautifully, she looks just like Alice now. She was more outgoing when meeting new people than Alice is; Cynthia said that's from James. Her hair was still a mixture between Alice's dark brown hair and James blond hair. Her eyes changed colors daily we figured out, sometimes they were blue and others they were a crystal grey. This had all changed from the blond, blue eyed, quiet and peaceful baby I had watched grow up. She was like my own and I knew that James wanted me—if there could be anyone else—to help Alice take care of her and that's what I'm doing.

"Uncle Emmett!" Lainey squealed then turned to Jane. "That's Uncle Emmett."

"Stay here Lainey." Alice said grabbing her shoulder before she could run off.

I noticed before Alice that Rosalie walked with her head down. Her arm crossed over her chest as her finger ran circles over her arm that hung there. Emmett looked straight ahead not noticing Lainey as she jumped, shouted and clapped for him.

Something is wrong; it didn't take me to see Rosalie's red eyes and cheeks when she looked up for me to figure that out. The last time I'd seen that look was when her and Royce broke up, almost seven years ago.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked looking at me.

"I don't know yet." I said putting on a smile as the two walked over to us.

"How was your trip?" I asked not really sure if I wanted to know.

Rosalie's tears started again and Emmett pulled her closer.

"Come on." Alice said reaching out to Rosalie who just fell into her arms. "You two get the bags, I'll take her and those two back to the car and pull up."

Emmett and I nodded and watched as they walked off into the crowd.

"C'mon man," I said patting his shoulder. He shoved his hands in his pocket and walked with his head hanged low.

"Aren't you going to pound my face in for letting her cry?" Emmett asked me. His voice wasn't strong, it was breakable.

"Unless you're the reason why she's crying, no." I chuckled a little but he still stared forward with his hands in his pockets and walked. "I'm not going to press you two talk, that's not my job. If you want to talk to me you can."

"Answer me this." He said as we stopped in front of baggage claim area. "What's one thing you've known Rosalie to want since the day you met her?"

That was easy. "Kids."

To be a mother had been Rosalie's dream since the day she was released from my mother's ovaries. She loved kids like a mother and was protective like a mother. Even in her down times and when we got older she protected me. That's why she didn't have a problem with Alice's teen mom ordeal; if she hadn't had this vision of high school, college, marriage then kids she most likely would have had a kid early.

"Rosalie can't have kids man." He spoke, pain and confusion in his voice.

"What?" I asked not because I didn't hear him but because I didn't know what else to say. How could someone who wanted children so much not be able to have them?

Emmett just shook his head, "She's heartbroken. She thought she was pregnant, went to the doctor on our freaking honeymoon because she was so excited only to come back with the news that she can't have kids, ever."

"I'm sure there's a way that she can have a kid." I said.

"Maybe she wants to adopt but I feel like that just won't be the same for her." He said covering his face with his hands.

"I'm sure that Rosalie would do anything to call a child her own. We'll figure something out." I said stepping forward to grab the pink luggage I knew as Rosalie's.

We brought dad's new truck, black and it sat seven and with two five year old and four adults plus Rosalie's luggage it was perfect. Lainey and Jane took the very back with their car seats so they could watch a movie. Rosalie and Alice took the middle where Rosalie laid her head on Alice's lap. Emmett and I took the front where we watched the road and changed the station occasionally.

It was quiet for the most part until Lainey and Jane erupted in giggles. I swear I saw Rosalie smile once; child's laughter always did the trick.

The movie ended at the exact time we got home. Lainey and Jane were asleep as was Rosalie.

"Is it okay if we just stay here for the night, I'm exhausted to drive home?" Emmett asked yawning.

"Of course." I said.

Alice and I carried Jane and Lainey while Emmett carried Rosalie upstairs. They would get their luggage tomorrow. They were going to stay in the back room that Alice and Esme decorated when we moved into the house. We had gotten an extra bed from mom when Jane came, so now everyone had a place to sleep.

"Thanks for everything." Emmett said when he came out from the back room in a t-shirt and pajama pants.

"You're family now, she's my sister. Anything for you." I said.

"I'm going to bed." Alice said yawning then kissed me cheek. "Don't be up too late."

We didn't stay up late, we talk for a few minutes then went off to bed.

The rest of the week Emmett and Rosalie stayed at our house simply because they didn't want to leave. Alice and I weren't just going to throw them out, Rosalie was my sister and Emmett was a brother to both of us. Rosalie stayed silent for the most part not really enjoying anything but the back room. She came out to play with Lainey and Jane sometimes.

Jane was fond of Rosalie, especially her hair. "You're pretty" she one day told Rosalie, that was the first time we'd seen Rosalie smile in the last two days.

Everyone was asleep while Emmett and I stood in the kitchen talking. It became silent again but not an awkward silence, it was comforting until we heard a piercing scream coming from the back.

We both took off running to the back; it was coming from Jane and Lainey's room. I didn't waste time to open the door and flip the light.

Alice ran straight to Lainey but that's not who the screaming was coming from. Jane thrashed in her bed kicking and screaming, crying. We couldn't tell if she was awake or not. Neither Emmett nor I wanted to touch her to see.

We hadn't notice Rosalie's body scoot in between us to get to Jane. Rosalie only touched Jane once which was enough for Jane to stop screaming. She still kicked.

"Jane." Rosalie cooed softly and soon Jane stopped kicking and opened her eyes. She shot up and wrapped herself around Rosalie. "It's okay, you're okay." Rosalie said smoothing her hair over and over.

Alice pushed us out of the door with Lainey in her arms. I closed the door for her and we made our way to the living room.

"What was that?" Emmett asked hands over his head.

"Remember how we told you that Jane was in an abusive foster home." Alice sighed laying Lainey—who was still asleep through all of this—down on the couch.

Emmett nodded.

"Mrs. Daniels talked to me about this, but she didn't know if it would really happen. She said Jane was so sweet and calm, she was happy." Emmett and I looked at her confused. She hadn't told us the whole story yet. "Mrs. Daniels mentioned that she might have nightmares or be afraid and I think tonight we witnessed our first of that."

"Explain more to me." Emmett asked Alice as I quietly walked out of the living room back to check on Rosalie and Jane.

"Was it a nightmare?" Rosalie asked still softly.

Jane sniffed and whimpered.

"You know they can't get you here right."

"They-they said they'll always get-get me." Jane stuttered.

"I will make sure that you're safe always."

"Pink promise." Jane's saddened voice broke.

Rosalie chuckled, "Pinky promise."

I felt like in a movie it'd be my cue to walk in and interrupt, so I did.

"Rosalie," I said and knocked lightly. They both jumped. "Sorry, but can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure." Rosalie said trying to pull away from Jane but Jane whimpered again and held onto her. "I'm coming right back sweetie, pinky promise."

Jane let her go and grabbed her bear to hold onto to.

Rosalie didn't shut the door afraid that it would scare Jane.

"What is it?" Rose asked him her guard suddenly up.

"Thank you." I said.

"For?"

"Calming her down because Emmett and I didn't know how to."

"I wasn't just going to watch her be scared." She said softer than before and looking down again.

I grabbed her for a hug and she began to sob.

"Why is this happening to me?" She cried. "I never did anything wrong, not enough to be punished, not enough to not be able to have kids."

"You think this is a punishment?" I asked pushing her off me for a slight second. She nodded. "Rosalie, everyone deserves to have children. It's a part of life, a cycle. Sometimes bad things happen to good people. But if you can't make them, save them." I gestured into the room.

Her eyes widened, "Jasper…" she gasped. "I think… I want to adopt Jane."

"I think… that's a great idea." I said pulling her back into a hug.

* * *

**Review.**

**This chapter was mostly about Jasper and Rosalie, and setting the life for Rosalie and Emmett too. You know, hidden stuff. Cool?**

**Check out Seeing Jasper.**

**bye.**

**until next time.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I own nothing.**

**this is split into two POVs.**

* * *

**Alice**

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" Lainey and Jane said in unison running towards me and Rosalie.

"What is it girls?" Rosalie asked looking at both of them.

"I want to be pretty like you." Jane said smiling.

Rosalie smiled down at her, "But you are, you're beautiful."

Ever since Rosalie had adopted Jane there was almost a new light in Rosalie's eyes. Jasper said it was because she had what she wanted most, what she dreamed of. Emmett even changed a little, he was still a goofy little kid but whenever Rosalie wasn't home he became the big dad, it was weird.

Because of Rosalie's adoption and helping with getting Jane settled in with her new home and therapy we postponed Jasper and I's wedding—today's the big day and I'm about to flip shit.

"I've never been so nervous in my life." I said while Cynthia put makeup on my face.

"I heard it's natural." She said. "You love him don't you?"

I nodded, "Of course."

"Okay, well all you're doing is showing that to the hundred people we invited." She shrugged bluntly.

Ever since she got pregnant her emotions and sensitivity to other's emotions were crazy. I don't remember being as emotional as she is. Brendan told me he's had to leave the house for a couple of hours while she went crazy over spilled water and when he came home she was all lovey dovey—I'm sure it confused him.

"Alright we're done." Cynthia said putting the makeup bag down.

I helped her get up from the chair knowing that if she tried she'd go into false labor.

"Jeez, when the hell is that baby coming out?" Bella asked with Rosalie and the girls following.

"Hi, language." I said gesturing to the girls who were distracted by their dresses.

Bella smiled rolling her eyes, "She looks like she's about to pop."

We all looked at Cynthia who looked at herself in the mirror.

"They said something about inducing me if I get too big, so maybe he'll come out soon." She sighed rubbing her tummy.

"I thought you didn't want to know what the sex is." Rose asked fixing Jane's hair.

"I don't, but I have this feeling that it's going to be a boy. I had a dream, but it felt stronger like one of those things where you can see the future."

"Premonitions?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah that, I think I had a premonition and it said I was going to have a boy."

"Your family is strange." Bella whispered to me.

"Yeah, I know." I laughed. "Okay, dress time. We have…." I looked at my phone's clock and my eyes widened, I was suddenly very anxious again. "Fifteen minutes."

"Calm it down, ten minutes to get your dress on. Five minutes to not be nervous, okay." Bella said and I nodded. "Let's get started."

It really did take us ten minutes to get ready but it was worth it, the dress was beautiful—I had one of my co-workers design it for me. It took all three ladies to put my veil on the right way. I was suddenly very nervous again when they handed me my flowers.

"Are you okay Alice? You don't look so good." Cynthia said stepping in front of me.

"Hold these for a second." I said handing them to anyone who would catch them. I honestly don't feel too good.

I went to the small bathroom in the room and looked in the mirror. My face was paler than normal. I could see sweat starting to form. I could hear my breaths, they weren't normal. Finally when my stomach rolled twice I hunched over the toilet and vomited. I choke a couple of more times and when I felt finished I opened my eyes.

Red stood out. That was it. Blood.

"Alice!" They banged on the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I feel better." I lied holding back tears.

I didn't know what just happened and I didn't want it to ruin today. I washed up making sure there was nothing on my dress, fixed my veil and walked back out.

"Are you okay?" I was asked again.

I nodded.

"Mama, you ready?" Lainey asked me. The look in her eyes said that she knew something was wrong but I smiled trying not to let her see it.

"Yes baby, I am." I said fighting down another episode of nerves.

"Are you really ready?" We all looked to the door to see my mom standing there. She looked tired; probably from making sure the guys looked nice.

I nodded to her. She smiled at me and everyone took that as a warning to leave us by ourselves.

"You look beautiful." She said when they were done.

"Thank you." I said.

"I never doubted anything you know." She said like a million times before.

"I know thank you for being here even when I didn't want you to and thank you for being there for Lainey now."

"Wouldn't miss a chance like that again." She winked then kissed my forehead. "We better get going."

I nodded and we walked out together.

I met everyone in front of the doors except Jasper, Emmett and Edward—they were already inside the church. Mom walks in first to the candle lighting. Cynthia goes in next to meet Brendan then Bella to meet Edward and Rosalie to meet Emmett.

"See you up there baby." I said before Lainey and Jane—the flower girls—walk in.

"I love you mama." She said.

"I love you more than you know." I blew her a kiss and she giggled.

Not a minute later the music for me and my dad to start walking started.

"That's us." He sighed.

I only nodded because I felt dizzy.

"You okay?" he asked while opening the doors.

I nodded again.

"I'm proud of you."

I forced a smile so he wouldn't ask me again but it wasn't working. I could feel myself stumbling as we walked down the aisle. I tried to concentrate on Jasper but the look in his eyes said that he knew something was wrong, they all did. I looked at Lainey who looked saddened. Their eyes all said the same thing.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dad asked one more time before I was in one step away from Jasper.

I looked at him and formed my lips to say, "No." Then darkness took over me.

**Jasper**

Something was wrong, the way she looked, her expression, her eyes. They weren't normal. Her dad whispered something to her and she nodded then smiled. She met my eyes for a second then looked away at Lainey.

"Something's wrong." Emmett said to me.

"I know." I said.

The last thing he asked her I was able to hear as I walked to meet them both.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked like he was asking a stubborn teenager.

She looked at him, "No." was her final words before her legs collapsed and she fell. He caught most of her weight but I held on to her.

Gasps filled the air along with conversation.

"Get Lainey out here!" I yelled. "Carlisle!"

"I'm here." He said checking her pulse. "She's breathing. Someone call an ambulance."

I could hear Lainey screaming for Alice as Esme, my mom and Alice's mom took her and Jane out of the church. Emmett and Edward moved everyone out of the church. Rosalie and Bella soon went to help Esme with the girls.

I was stuck listening to Carlisle talk to him and Cynthia telling him everything that Alice had done today.

"Did she take her medicine?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, they just changed it again." She said.

"What the hell!" I slammed my hand down. Cynthia flinched and Carlisle looked at me. "She needs to stay on one, none are helping."

"Stay calm Jasper please, none of that will help the situation."

"How can I stay calm, she's my wife whether we said I do or not."

Cynthia cried and Brendan held onto her while the paramedics loaded Alice onto the stretcher and put the oxygen mask on her. I rode in the back with her since I was the second person to knowing everything about her medications—the paramedics feared that she too would go into labor if she road in the back. Carlisle rode in the front.

"Here man." Emmett said putting the ring I got for Alice in my hand. "We'll meet you there."

I nodded as they closed the door. Lainey's crying face was all I looked at while we drove away.

"Jasper…" I heard her voice in a faint whisper. I looked down into her crystal eyes.

"Alice." I said.

"I love you, no matter what happens and…"

"Don't speak like that; you're going to be okay." I said rushing to put the ring on her ring finger.

She blinked a couple of times, her breaths weren't normal.

"Her heart rate is up, we're going to have to give her medicine to put her to sleep, at least while we run some test." He said looking at me.

I nodded as consent, whatever makes her better.

"Here." She said holding her hand out. She took the ring off and placed it in my hand, I didn't argue with her. "I love you."

Once the IV was in her arm her eyes fluttered shut again.

We were at the hospital in another five minutes. They wheeled the stretcher to the back where I couldn't go to run test.

"I'll make sure they do everything they can." Carlisle said before going back with them.

I paced, I couldn't sit right now. I know I'm making everyone else nervous but I can't sit now.

"Jasper…" I heard Carlisle's voice.

"Is she okay?"

He nodded, "She's okay, for now. She's allergic to a drug that was in her medicine and it caused some reactions that aren't good for her body. She's not sick yet."

"Okay, so what now?"

"We're going to keep her here for about a week and then we'll see."

That wasn't enough for me, I wanted her home now. With me and Lainey, she needed to be home now. That would make her better, no, it won't and I need to stop lying to myself.

"Okay." Was all I could say.

That whole week I took off. I was Mister Mom for Lainey and Jane. I took them to school then took Lainey to dance. It was lonely without Alice here; I didn't have her laugh to fill my ears. Whenever I did go to the hospital she would be sleeping or dazed from the hard medication they had her on so she couldn't get sick.

Lainey was just as affected by this as everyone else. She knew about her mother's sickness, Alice explained to her how dangerous it could be when James died. She knew it could kill and she could be left without a mother, she already lost her father. Though I did everything I could to make sure she was okay, it didn't help. She needed reassurance from Alice but Carlisle didn't think it was a good idea to let her see Alice while she was hooked up. To make the waiting fun, I helped her countdown the days until Alice could come home.

Alice's parents stayed at a hotel nearby. They helped with Lainey too whenever I had to work along with Rose, Esme, Bella and mom. They were they for me too, knowing that it was hard to think about losing her. Her ring kept me in good company.

"Jazz"!" Lainey tapped my shoulder waking me up. "It's time to see mama, wake up!"

She was doing better than I was with the countdown thing.

I called Rosalie to make sure they were awake and did the same with Bella then with my parents and Alice's parents. We all met in the parking lot, there were loads of gifts and flowers.

"Wow, did you all take one car?" Carlisle asked when we all came in together.

"How is she? Can we see her?" Alice's mom asked.

"Yes but two at a time, which I thought would be good since you all come in pairs." Carlisle laughed. "Make sure you wash your hands and all that stuff before you go in."

"Who wants to go first?" I asked.

"We think it should be you." Rose said.

I shook my head, "All of you go first. I'm going last."

They didn't understand but they wasted no time. They took all their turns, each coming out crying but smiling. Rosalie said she was in a better mood than ever, of course she was she makes every situation a good one.

"Your turn Jazz." Lainey said when her and my mom came back.

I was suddenly nervous.

"You'll be okay, go get her. She's been waiting for you." Mom assured me. I only nodded and walked back to the room Carlisle had told us Alice is in.

A lot ran through my mind but the love I had for her stayed strong.

"Knock, knock." I said.

"Who's there?" She answered.

"Boo."

"Boo who?" she said annoyed but amused.

"It's only a joke; you don't have to cry about it." I laughed.

"You're so goofy." She giggled.

I walked all the way in. She was sitting up. Her cheeks were red, her eyes glassy and she looked weak but she was sitting up.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Pretty good."

"Liar." I smirked.

"I really am I've been thinking about you all day." She sighed. "You were the one I wanted to see beside's Lainey of course."

"I had to let her go before me; she was dying to see you. We counted down and everything." That made her smile, a real smile. "So what's the deal?"

"Back to the old medication, for good, it was doing the right thing anyways."

"And?" I pressed for more.

"And?" she mocked me with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes, "Are you coming home?"

"Only if you ask me." She teased.

I sighed flaring my nostrils and walked over to her bedside, "You'll be the death of me Alice _Hale_." I was two inches from her face now.

"I'll never get tired of that." She said coming closer but I kept backing away. "Ask me."

"Come home with me Alice Hale." I smirked looking straight into her eyes.

"Of course." She said and closed the distance between us.

* * *

**you knew she'd be okay,**

**ONE MORE CHAPTER!**

**review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Last chapter!**

**I own nothing.**

**Thank you so much to all of you who've read and reviewed (: you are my heroes.**

**My next story will be... Edward and Bella, and i can assure you that i've never done anything like this and it's going to be different than you've ever seen. Rated M section. but i hope you continue reading the stuff i write (:**

* * *

**Rosalie**

_A year later_

Over the years I've watched my brother grow up. We've always been very close so it was no problem whenever I took up for him in elementary or middle school. Once high school started he suddenly had to take care of me because I became the fragile one.

When Alice came, I didn't know what to think. I've seen my brother fall in love before and to see him fall in love with a girl who had a daughter, a disease that could kill her and a million rumors flying around that she was going to use him, I just couldn't watch that again. So I did what any big sister did, I tried to get him to see that she wasn't right for him. That didn't last very long. After getting to know Alice, it wasn't surprising why Jasper was attracted to her. When she left him it was another story, my feelings for her wanted to turn against her but they couldn't. I knew she was doing this for her and Lainey, and I couldn't blame her for that. Alice, she's a strong, will powered woman. She holds her own, something you don't see now a days. She took care of her daughter, did school and I'm sure if Cynthia would have let her she would have gotten a job all in high school.

Jasper was a dull man again when she was gone. I didn't want to be around her and neither did Emmett. That's why we spent most of our time together; we didn't know how to cheer him up. Rushing home seemed like the best thing to do when I got the call that she was coming back for good. The look on Jasper's face when he saw her was the best thing I've ever seen in my life from him. It wasn't surprising that he proposed to her—just surprising that he did it at my wedding, snap decision.

It was hard to see him almost lose Alice again but for good this time. It was like his heart froze that whole week. He did things without complaining or asking for help. After a while we realized he was preparing himself to lose her for good, getting sued to taking care of Lainey without any help. Thank god that wasn't the case and thank god they were able to marry two weeks later, the same day Cynthia gave birth to her baby boy.

Alice gave me Jane, if it wasn't for her taking her in that weekend I came back and found out I couldn't conceive children then I don't know where I would be now or where even Jane would be. She and Emmett were my life, and I loved Alice for helping me get that.

If it's anything I learned about from my brother it's that love is perfect and it was something to be patient for because if you weren't then it would crash down. That helped a lot with being with Emmett.

Love can conquer all. Jasper and Alice proved that and they still do.

The End

* * *

**I wish my ending was better, i had a really hard time writing it and all i could think of was Rosalie. But just know, Alice, Jasper, Lainey and the new baby all have good lives (:**

**Like I said, Thank you so much to all of you who've read and reviewed (: you are my heroes.**

**My next story will be... Edward and Bella, and i can assure you that i've never done anything like this and it's going to be different than you've ever seen. Rated M section. but i hope you continue reading the stuff i write (:**


	31. newnewnew

**I have a new story, it's Bella & Edward, it deals with teenage pregnancy and it's called Baby Mama.**

**I'm a loser, I know.**

**But if you could check it out, that would be lovely.**

**(:**

**love, me**


End file.
